Surprise, Surprise
by Life.GetOne
Summary: After recruiting a new member of the team and fighting aliens night and day, life can drop a big surprise bomb on your head. One that might explode and leak secrets meant to be locked away.
1. Discovery One: Fan Art Freak Out

**This chapter is sorta slow and pretty long, so just read on to get to the plot of the story. And if you don't like OCs or if you like Ben X Julie then just click the back button. Oh, and thanks for reading! **

**Also I don't own anything that has to do with Ben 10, or its sequel. I know, it saddening. **

**

* * *

**

Discovery One: Fan Art Freak Out

* * *

Bright sun rays penetrated through the windows of Gwen Tennyson's house, who invited her Omnitrix-wearing cousin, her hardheaded, raven haired friend, and a new teammate over just to hang out. Sunny, clear days didn't happen very often, and fortunately, they hadn't been dealing with aliens of the evil sort lately. The most the team had done was recruit that new member of the team, a friend that wasn't much a stranger to the Tennyson cousins.

_KNOCK, KNOCK_, Gwen heard from the outside of the door, knowing that only Kevin pounds that hard when knocking. She set her book aside on the coffee table in front of her, and walked over to the door to see the older boy smiling slightly with her cousin behind him. Gwen stood on her tippy-toes, wondering where the newer part of the team went to. "Where's Nikki?" Gwen asked.

"Right here," younger teen said, pointing to his left or basically an empty space.

Out of the thin air, a figure slowly became visible, no longer blending in with her background. A ruby red spaghetti-strap tank top, a short-sleeved white shirt underneath, dark denim capris that were rolled up to her knees, and two black sneakers with red and grey stripes going down the sides were now become more opaque by the second. Caramel skin and auburn eyes came into view. Her thick, extremely curly, coffee-colored hair that fell a little lower than her shoulder was tamed with a black headband. She smiled at Gwen. "Hey Gwen!" Nikki greeted.

"I still fall for that trick…" Gwen mumbled to herself.

"So, Gwen…why'd call us over?" Kevin asked, arms crossed.

"Yeah really?" Ben asked curiously.

"What? A team just can't hang out?" Gwen answered.

Ben shrugged. "I guess so. But I just know Kevin would rather have some one-on-one time with you." he said, casting a sly look at Kevin.

"Shut it, Tennyson! At least I'm taller than a tree stump,"

Gwen shook her head. These two were getting into a fight, _again_. It was like it was in their daily schedule; they'd wake up, eat breakfast, and get ready to send some stupid insult or remark to each other. It was tiring.

"Uhh…" and Nikki was just left there, looking confused.

Yeah, she knew Ben and Gwen, but Kevin? Not so much. And she really didn't think that the two of them getting into a constant fight was all that necessary. "Nikki," Gwen called from the door, "You'll get used to it."

Nikki nodded and made her way past the bickering pair and sat down with her friend. She immediately grabbed the remote and started to channel flip, a habit of hers since she'd been in elementary school. But it was Saturday. _Something_ good had to be on today. Nikki past Comedy Central, the news, cartoons and gave up. "Hey Gwen, do you have a computer?" Nikki asked. At least she'd have some website games to toy around with.

Gwen nodded and pointed to her right. "Over there's dad's office. There's a computer there," Gwen directed.

Outside, Kevin and Ben were still having their stupid fight. Gwen stood up from the couch and opened the front door, seeing how they were still fighting, Kevin making fun of Ben's height, Ben teasing Kevin about him and Gwen. She was so sick of this. "You guys! Stop it!" Gwen shouted at the two.

"But…" Kevin started.

"He…"Ben began.

"No. No 'buts', no 'ifs', none of that," Gwen stopped, disappointed with them both. "Can you guys just act normal?" she asked.

"Well, we _are_ aliens," Ben whispered loud enough for her to hear.

"Whatever, just…come in and try not to kill each other," Gwen sighed.

Kevin and Ben followed her into the living room, Gwen and Kevin on the couch, with Kevin slouching, and Ben in a recliner.

"But Gwen, it's just not fair! _Everybody_ always argues with me. I have to fend for myself, ya know!" Kevin retorted.

"Whaddayah mean? Only Ben argues with you," Gwen asked.

Kevin shook his head. "No, you do too. Nagging at me, like you're my mom." Kevin pointed out.

_He…he thinks I'm a freakin' mom?!_, Gwen thought, surprised to say the least. "I do not nag. And I don't argue with you!" Gwen replied.

"Do too!" Kevin answered back.

"Do not!

"Yes, you do! We're arguing right now," Kevin caught her.

Gwen opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. "And so does Nikki. She's like a second Ben," Kevin complained.

"I heard that, dumbskull!" Nikki exclaimed from the office.

"Ya see?!" Kevin shouted.

Across from him in the recliner, Ben snickered at Nikki's name for him. Maybe she was a little bit more like him than he thought. Always teasing Kevin, laughing at his jokes (usually aimed toward Kevin), loving to slurp down smoothies, but not as fast as he could. All of a sudden Ben was whacked in the head with a throw pillow, Kevin casting a furious look at him. "Gwen, he's gonna kill me!" Ben cried out playfully.

"Okay you two, I'm going to put you in timeout if you don't stop," Gwen sternly warned.

"What the hell? Gwen, you can't put me in timeout!" Kevin said, refusing to go in a corner for 'timeout'.

"So you're saying you wanna start a fight with me," Gwen questioned with a smirk, her hands emitting a fuchsia glow.

Kevin opened his mouth, but closed it immediately. "I dunno," he muttered.

Gwen rolled her eyes. "Yeah right, you wouldn't lay a hand on me," Gwen said, matter-of-factly.

But she was corrected, as Kevin took his hand, placed it on her shoulder, and gave her a little shove, making her shift a little from her original position. "Just did," Kevin replied defiantly.

* * *

After an hour, the team calmed down, deciding to watch some re-runs of MTV CRIBS, Gwen slowly nodding off as she wasn't really into the celebrity lifestyle. Kevin and Ben on the other hand were glue to the television, fascinated by the jacuzzis, the female stars, and the cars (especially the cars).

And Nikki was still in the other room, playing solitaire and pinball on the internet. Nikki grew bored of this eventually and when on an art-sharing website, as she had a friend in school who occasionally uploaded fan art of their favorite television shows. But Nikki's eyes bugged out when she saw the featured artworks. A few she recognized, they were of her buddy she had at school, and some she didn't. But one stood out more than the rest. It had shown a picture of the Omnitrix, and the current wearer posing with his fist up, the Omnitrix glowing! "OH MY GOD!" Nikki screamed, in her head, and then accidently aloud, as Ben's attention was now on the office.

He stood up and walked over to the room. "What the fu-" but he stopped himself, knowing Nikki never really liked swearing.

His mouth was agape, and so was Nikki's as they stared at the screen with the artwork. They even had some insignia next to his head in the picture. "Ben 10: Alien Force? How do people know about this?!" Ben shouted.

He turned to Nikki, looking at her eyes that were filled with utter shock. "Nikki, you have to tell me that's the only artwork of me, right?" Ben asked worried that his secret was out.

"Let me check…" Nikki replied, typing hurriedly.

She was just as worried about Ben as he was. If is secret was out, he be questioned, examined even, by people of all kinds. News reporters, scientists, his school.

Kevin finally noticed how Ben was gone, as he was too into CRIBS to see him get up and leave. And he could sense the worry and stress in both of their voices as he stepped closer to the office. "Okay, what the heck are you guys…" Kevin trailed off as he caught glimpse of the monitor.

The whole page was now full of pictures having to do with Ben, Gwen and himself, and some of the aliens Ben carried along with him now and back then when they hated each other, maybe thirty of them. But to their dismay, words at the top of the screen in bold stated: **1-30 of 2,435**

"What the hell?!" Kevin slowly said as he furrowed his eyebrows, angry of course.

Kevin looked closer at on of the pictures. "Click on that on, Nick. I can't see it well,"

Nikki moved the mouse and click onto the picture that Kevin was curious to see. As the screen loaded the picture up and the scene that was being formed was clearer, Kevin face grew redder and more flushed. When it the picture was finally up, Kevin had the appearance of a tomato. It felt like he couldn't move or breathe. And then his rage caught up with him as he balled up his fists.

The image was titled Gweviny Goodness, with a nighttime setting to it. Kevin and Gwen were sitting on a grassy hill, the sky apparently clear of anything besides a milky white moon and stars that glowed like Christmas lights. It was a really beautiful scene. And the pair had their hands intertwined and were leaning inward…to each other and…kissing.

"If I ever find out who did this, I'll pound them into a pulp!" Kevin growled.

"Kevin, you probably won't. It's the internet, anyone could have done this, like Cash or JT or anyone else in Bellwood." Nikki told him, remembering the jerks Cash and JT were when she was younger, and probably still are.

"Don't give him any ideas, he never really got over them trashing his car," Ben cautioned.

"Wait, their more stuff at the bottom," Nikki pointed at the writing beneath the picture.

_Gweviny Goodness_

_This is dedicated to the cutest couple EVA!! I realy hope they end up together. Because if Gwen does'nt get Kevy, I will!! _

_Gwevinfan5211_

"I don't even know this person!" Kevin exclaimed, still upset at this artist.

"Talk about your stalkers. And they can't spell," Ben stated drily.

Nikki caught sight of the title, and out of the blue she began to laugh. Really loud. "Gweviny Goodness?!" Nikki giggled.

In the other room, Gwen rubbed her eyes, waking up to the sound of Nikki thunderous cackling. "What's going on?" she asked herself as she became aware where the sound was coming from.

"You guys?" Gwen asked, wondering what that could be doing on that computer.

As she inched close to the group of people huddled around the monitor, she noticed the numerous pictures of herself, her cousin and the raven. "What the f-" but Gwen remembered how Nikki loathes swearing.

"Yeah that's what I said," Ben told the redheaded, "And we have no idea how these people know about the Omnitrix,"

But Gwen's face began to change color as she now had a crimson blush on her cheeks that grew. She spotted a strange picture involving Ben and Kevin. "Gwen what's wrong," Kevin asked, concerned with the stunned girl as she gaped at the screen.

"Its th-th-that picture…" she stuttered.

"What pic—Oh God!" Nikki yelled as a smile spread itself across her face. "Ben, Kev. Look at this. Oh, this is rich! No, it's more than rich, its gold! Pure gold!" she cackled and the two's face got closer to the screen.

"Oh shit," They both said simultaneously.

Nikki's laughter died down once she heard the "s" word, and cringed a little. "You guys…" she said irritated.

"Oh, sorry Nikki. Our bad," He apologized, forgetting that one moment about her pet peeve.

The illustration depicted a shirtless Ben on top of Kevin, his hands next to Kevin's head, arms straight so he could support himself. He was also blushing, eye's half closed. Underneath, Kevin was smiling and…shirtless, which was why Gwen was blushing madly. And he was blushing in the picture. Their hair was extremely messed up and the zippers on their pants were pulled down somewhat, suggesting something happened between the two boys. Underneath the message was:

_Bevin: The greatest yaoi shipping ever!_

_COOLMan2008_

In a matter of minutes, the whole room had a patch of red over there faces, some enraged, some beyond embarrassed, and one out of their chair, laughing hysterically at the couple. "You know how jacked up that is?! Ben – ha-ha– and Kevin – ha-ha – of all people!" Nikki giggled.

"Nikki, be quiet," Kevin snapped.

"I–ha-ha – can't stop – laughing," Nikki chuckled.

Kevin sighed aggravated and took that mouse and exited out of the site. "Well, at least we don't have to see that again," Kevin stated, grimacing the picture of…Bevin.

Nikki slowly calmed down, huffing and puffing because she had laughed so much and for so long. "Kevin, just because you exited out the website doesn't mean it's gone,"

"I knew that!" he retorted.

"Whatever, let's just watch television and forget the whole Gwevin Bevin thing," Ben sighed.

"What? What's Gwevin?" Gwen asked as the group walked over to the sofa and sat down.

The three of them had forgotten that Gwen wasn't awake when they discovered what Gwevin was. "Oh it's nothing Gwen, really." Kevin reassured her.

"Uh-huh…I bet you wish that picture was real Kev," Nikki slyly taunted.

"Nick, be quiet," Kevin scolded and turned his attention back to the television, which was currently flipping channels because of him.

Nikki nudged Ben with her elbow, encouraging him to join. "O-Oh come on Kevin," Ben started, "Imagine you and Gwen, underneath the stars,"

"Tennyson, don't start with me," Kevin warned.

Gwen raised an eyebrow. _Okay, what's going on?_, she thought to herself.

Nikki leaned over closer to him "Alone, moon glowing…just with Gwen," Nikki whispered in his ear.

Kevin gently pushed her away. "Get away and leave me alone,"

"More like 'Leave me alone with alone with Gwen'," Ben responded deviously.

"Urgh!" Kevin snarled and hid his head under two throw pillows, slumping on the couch. _God, I wish I had her powers so I can just disappear and walk the fuck outta here! _Kevin thought.

And the evil brunettes laughed at the defeated Levin, thinking of many more ways of conjuring up trouble for the poor raven.

**

* * *

**

Aww…poor Kev! Don't worry, I'll protect him a little in the next chapter from the evil Omnitrix-owner and the evil Invisi-Girl. Told you this chapter is slow. But it will make much more sense in the next chapter.

**Stay Tuned!**


	2. Discovery Two: Itsy Bitsy Aliens

**Okay I'm back. Here, the group is going to their favorite spot and run into some more trouble. I'm going to be busy protecting Kevin like I said, so enjoy!**

**Also I don't own anything that has to do with Ben 10, or its sequel. **

**

* * *

**

Discovery Two: Itsy Bitsy Aliens

* * *

"Goop," Nikki simply answered.

"What?!" Ben, Gwen Kevin asked in chorus.

They were very surprised at her answer. Goop wasn't one of Ben most used aliens. And yet she still picked him as her favorite.

It was Sunday, or 'Smoothie Sunday'' as Ben called it. And Nikki was going to join their weekly ritual of watching Ben gulp down smoothies until he gets sick _again_. Rolling along the black pavement that was the street, the team headed to Mr. Smoothie in Kevin's green and black muscle car, listening to a parts and pieces of random songs since Gwen couldn't chose a station fast enough to save her life. "Oh, come on Gwen, pick a…darn station already," Ben shouted at her, almost saying a swear word in front of Nikki.

"Stop Gwen!" Nikki called out.

She had caught one note of her favorite song. "Go back…no too far…okay stop!" she guided.

"…_all my life on my head  
Don't want to think about it  
Feels like I'm going insane  
Yeah"_

"_It's a thief night to come and grab you,"_ she sang.

"_It can creep up inside you  
And consume you  
A disease of the mind  
It can control you  
It's too close for comfort"_

"_Put on your brake lights. We're in the city of wonder. Ain't gonna play nice. Watch out you might just go under. Better think twice, your train of thought will be altered. So if you must falter, be wise_," Nikki continued.

Ben listened very close to the music and he could slightly hear Nikki's voice, it blended in with the song but stood out at the same time. He smirked a little, recalling how much she loved to sing when they were younger.

"_Your mind is in disturbia  
It's like the darkness is the light _

_Disturbia  
Am I scaring you tonight?  
Your mind is in disturbia  
Ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia  
Disturbia_

_Bum, bum be-dum bum, bum be-dum bum  
Bum, bum be-dum bum, bum be-dum bum  
Bum, bum be-dum bum, bum be-dum bum  
Bum, bum be-dum bum, bum be-dum bum_

_Faded pictures on the wall  
It's like they talkin' to me  
Disconnectin unknown calls  
Your phone don't even ring"_

"_I gotta get out or figure this – out_," she chanted, bleeping out the "s" word.

Ben silently chuckled at her avoidance of swearing, although he never knew actually why she hated it. Things were now different when it came to cussing. Sure, he didn't swear as much a Kevin, who seems to say five swears in one sentence, but he cursed. And Gwen was the occasionally swearer, but again, she still swore. And he didn't have knack for bleeping things out like she did. Ben continued to listen to the melody, hearing part of the song especially from Nikki that actually sounded better than the artist. She always did sing a little better than the singer themselves.

_"…It's too close for comfort_

_It's a thief in the night  
To come and grab you  
It can creep up inside you  
And consume you  
A disease of the mind  
It can control you  
I feel like a monster_

_Put on your brake lights  
We're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gonna play nice  
Watch out you might just go under  
Better think twice  
Your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must falter be wise_

_Your mind is in disturbia  
It's like the darkness is the light  
Disturbia  
Am I scaring you tonight?  
Your mind is in disturbia  
Ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia  
Disturbia_

_Bum, bum be-dum bum, bum be-dum bum  
Bum, bum be-dum bum, bum be-dum bum  
Bum, bum be-dum bum, bum be-dum bum  
Bum, bum be-dum bum, bum be-dum bum_

"_Release me from this curse I'm in. Trying to maintain, but I'm struggling. If you can go, go, go. I think I'm going, ah, ah, ah_." Nikki sang, her pitch increasing with the last few words. Nikki changed to background vocals, singing the echo of the chorus and the bridge.

_"Put on your brake lights  
We're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gonna play nice  
Watch out you might just go under  
Better think twice  
Your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must falter be wise  
Your mind is in disturbia  
It's like the darkness is the light  
Disturbia  
Am I scaring you tonight?  
Your mind is in disturbia  
Ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia  
Disturbia_

Bum, bum be-dum bum, bum be-dum bum  
Bum, bum be-dum bum, bum be-dum bum  
Bum, bum be-dum bum, bum be-dum bum  
Bum, bum be-dum bum, bum be-dum bum"

"Okay Gwen now you can turn," Nikki chirped.

"Okay Gwen now you can turn," Nikki chirped.

Gwen hand reach to press the buttons as she began to change the station, still not hearing anything to her liking. "Gwen, please, for the love of God, pick a damn station!" Kevin yelled slightly.

He turned to her to see her angry expression, and mumbled a "Sorry," to her. Kevin really hated when she gave him those looks. _Just like a mom_, Kevin thought to himself before he found himself checking her out…again. _A kinda hot mom_.

"Hey, dumbskull! Eyes on the road, not on Gwen," Nikki told him, snapped her fingers in front of him.

And of course, Ben laughed. "I can never get a break with you two," he complained, turning his attention back to the road and turning a bit red.

"Stop!" Gwen suddenly commanded.

"Gwen, you're the one changing the stations," Ben pointed out.

"No…no, stop the car." Gwen demanded again.

"What? Why? We're not at Mr. Smoothie yet," Kevin told her, puzzled on why she wanted to stop.

"Look at the store on your right. I think I see little alien toys," Gwen said, pointing the small blue shop with a big window in the front. At the top of the window, it said Tammy's Toys in bright colors. And in display were the tiny dolls that looked strangely familiar to her.

"So?" Nikki shrugged after taking a look from the car window.

"Wait a minute, those are my aliens!" Ben exclaimed as he swung open the car door, not wanting to believe what he was seeing.

Gwen pushed open her car door, as did the rest of the team and walked toward the window.

"Oh crap, this is probably worst than the…fan art," Kevin quietly said, still remembering how embarrassing those two pictures were.

"Yeah, I mean people might recognize you when you go hero Ben," Nikki said.

"Maybe they only have these aliens in there," Ben replied nervously.

On display where only Swampfire, Echo Echo, and Chromastone, maybe half of foot high or something, like someone just took Ben's aliens and shrank then down four or more feet.

Ben shoved the front door open and stormed into the store, and all the color in his face was washed away. "What the f-" but he couldn't finish the sentence as he was stunned in disbelief. Shelves and display tabled were lined with the little alien toys, and not just those three. Humungousaur, Jet Ray, Spidermonkey, and even Goop were other action figures on were on the shelves. "Cool! They have Goop," Nikki squealed from behind Ben who was still a firm state of shock.

"This isn't 'cool', Nikki," Gwen scolded. "Like you said, people might recognize Ben when he goes alien,"

"Mom," Kevin muttered.

"I heard that," she said to Kevin, eying him, annoyed.

"But it is cool," Nikki replied, still pleased that they had her favorite alien as a toy. "Look, they're like itsy bitsy aliens!" she squeaked gleefully.

"How is Goop even cool to you? He's like living snot!" Kevin asked, partially disgusted that she'd like Goop of all the aliens.

"You only say that because he's green," Nikki answered, "If he was blue or orange than he'd be –"

"Living orange or blue snot," Kevin finished for her.

Nikki rolled her eyes at his remark and continued to look through out the store at the other figures. Kevin just stood near the front, leaning back on the counter that was the cashier's, elbows propped up behind him. Gwen stood with Ben, trying to get her stunned cousin to breathe. "Ben, calm down. They...they might not be popular," she comforted him.

Ben sighed, his face regaining its natural color. "But, but if they are Gwen? How am I supposed to go hero?"

"You will be able to Ben. I bet it all works out in the end," she assured him, not believing her words fully.

"It better work out in the end," Kevin butted in.

"Hey, can we buy some of these?" Nikki asked, on the father end of the store.

She walked back to the front with Goop, Echo Echo, and Swampfire in her hands. Before Nikki even looked up at the rest of the team, she could feel their fiery glares. "No, Nikki, you can't," Ben answered, peeved.

"I'll just go and put them back," she sighed and walked over to where she got them.

But then she spun around on her heel with a pearly smile plastered on her face. "But how about just Goop?" she asked, hoping they'd say yes.

"NO!" they chorus, making her jumping.

"Okay, okay," she groaned and placed them to their original spots.

* * *

"We're here!" Nikki said to herself as they pulled up to the outdoor restaurant.

It wasn't as crowded as some other Sundays, but about fifteen people were there, chatting away about nonsense. Ben opened the door on his side and grabbed Nikki's hand, with puzzled her a bit. Why's he holding my hand?, she asked herself, but decided to ignore it and decided to just follow him. "C'mon Nikki," he whined.

Nikki smiled at his childish behavior and followed him to an empty table. She took a seat on the wooden bench and pulled out her iPod Nano, as well as a pair of headphones, out of her back pocket. She slipped the headphones over her head and placed one finger on the scrolling circle on her MP3 player. Gwen walked over to the table too, seeing Nikki hum to some tune.

Kevin sat across from her, and propped his chin up with his fist. "So what are we gonna do?" he asked.

"I dunno. It's not we can go in that store and say 'Get rid of all your alien toys'. And who's to say that's the only store with those sorta dolls," Gwen pointed out.

"Urgh," Kevin grunted, frustrated with this whole situation.

"Hey you guys!" Ben called out with a tray of smoothies.

Nikki slid her headphones off her head and outstretched her hand to grab a smoothie until Ben grabbed her wrist. "Not that one, Nikki. Yours is right there," he told her, pointing to the cup next to the one she was reaching for.

As Nikki put the straw into her mouth and began to drink the smoothie that was hers, as Ben pointed out, she realized that it was strawberry, 'the greatest flavor in the world for anything' as she'd say. Ben obviously remembered what she liked as a child, even for the years she wasn't in Bellwood. She slurped it down at moderate pace until her ears caught Ben's loud, and rapid gulping noises.

Immediately, Nikki inhaled a large amount of strawberry goodness, and Ben raised an eyebrow. "Nikki, are you challenging me?" Ben asked playfully.

But Nikki didn't answer, still glugging her drink down. "Oh, they're at it again," Kevin sighed as the brunette next him chugged down his drink.

They all knew the three Sundays that they have done this 'chugging competition', Ben had won. No surprise there. He loved smoothies. But then again, Nikki loved challenges and winning, so no matter how many times she'd lose, she'd try another Sunday, always warning Ben that one day she'd be the new Smoothie Champion. In response, he'd scoff and just buy another strawberry smoothie to make her happy and to shut her up. But mostly to make her happy, as Ben was that type of guy.

That sound straws made when a beverage was running out was heard – from Nikki's cup and then from Ben's. "Nikki's gonna win!" Gwen cheered as she Ben glared at her.

Suddenly, Nikki slammed her hand on the table, and Kevin looked up. Ben eyes darted upward at her from his cup. Gwen snatched her cup and pulled the lid off just to make sure she actually drank the smoothie (you can easily make the same noise with a straw by pulling your straw out somewhat. In other words, it's easy to cheat). "Ben you are no longer Champion, Nikki has taken your title!" Gwen announced joyfully.

Ben grabbed the former-smoothie container out of her hands. He was against giving up his three-peat championship. But as the inside of the cup came more into view, no more of the pink slush was found in the container. He sighed in defeat. "Okay Chugging Champion, are you gonna brag for the rest of the day?" Ben asked bitterly.

"Not if you buy me another strawberry smoothie," Nikki smirked.

The discontentment on Ben's face was immediately erased seeing her smile as he headed over to the smoothie stand.

"What were guys talking about when Ben was gone?" Nikki asked, suddenly interested in what they were blabbing about.

"Those toys, those extremely eerie toys," Gwen answered.

"You were scared of them?" Kevin asked, a chuckle intertwined with his question.

"No, it was just that…they were almost exact to what Ben's aliens look like. Doesn't that seem odd to you?"

"So…people are watching us?" Nikki asked, with worried laced in her voice.

"By what Gwen's saying, yeah and they're gonna take us all away and experiment on us," Kevin replied, his voice deeper and more hushed to spook her.

Nikki expression was utter worry, not just for Ben, but for the Omnitrix and the rest of the team. For some strange reason, what would happen to her didn't cross her mind. "Don't scare her Kevin," Gwen scolded.

"Okay mom," He replied, laughing afterwards.

"I am not a mom!" Gwen snapped, "And maybe if you didn't act like such a child, I wouldn't act like a mom,"

"I do not act like a kid, okay?!" Kevin retorted, not even knowing how to act like a little kid really. His childhood was so out of the ordinary, so messed up.

The two faced away from each other, Gwen with her arms crossed, and Kevin actually walking away to the car.

Ben had returned with a smoothie, Kevin out of sight and Gwen looking frustrated. And knowing how she gets when in a bad mood of any sort, he avoided asking her any questions about what happened between, of course, Kevin and her. Maybe Kevin was right. Everybody seemed to fight with him. "What happened?" Ben asked dully, handing her the smoothie.

Nikki slurped down some of her reward for winning. "Well, it just started out as conversation about the toys," she began, whispering the last word. "And then Kevin called her a mom, and then she called Kevin a child. And I think he took it personal, so he stormed off. And then you came back with my smoothie and asked me what happened, and then-" Nikki continued to chatter on.

"Okay, Nick. I get it," He stopped her, "But what did you guys say about the dolls, toys…whatever,"

"Gwen thinks that they're too close to the real thing. Like, someone's watching us," Nikki answered, looking at her fingers which were fiddling with each other.

She didn't want to see Ben's face, not after witnessing how pale he was just seeing the alien toys in the store earlier. But she pulled her head up, seeing he wasn't looking at her, or even in her direction. He was looking at some kid, maybe six-years old, with some man, his dad Nikki supposed. And the kid was whining about some toys he saw. "Daddy, I want those toys! I want 'em, I want 'em, I want 'em!"

His father shook his head, slapping his forehead and letting his hand slide down the front of his face, apparently trying to relieve some stress this brat was causing him to have. "Ben, you don't think…Ben I'm sure it's a different toy that kid's talking about,"

But the kid continued rant on, and her theory was being stomped on more and more as the kid began to create a scene. "But I want those alien dolls, daddy!" he screamed, his young, shrill voiced getting on every customer's nerves.

The father, just ignored this and ordered and blueberry smoothie. And then the kid shouted about something else. "No, I want my smoothie to taste like cake!" he demanded.

"No, Donny, they don't make that flavor," he calmly replied to his son.

And the shrieks were amplified, even causing Kevin, who had the windows up _and_ was listening to the radio, to cover his ears.

Gwen wished she knew how to make a soundproof shield, but hadn't read about it her books. And they were out in public, so that plan was dumb to start with. "Gwen," Nikki shouted from across the table. "We need to get out of here!"

"We need to get what owl here?" Gwen shouted back, her hearing damaged slightly by the little boy.

Nikki shook her head, and pointed towards Kevin's car. "We have to leave!" she screamed, and grabbed both of the Tennyson's hands, Ben still upset about his secret basically being out there in the open.

She jerked the backseat open, after letting go off their hands of course, and sat in the back, and so did Gwen. Ben raised an eyebrow at her seating choice, but shrugged it off and sat in the passenger seat. "And the feud continues," Nikki announced softly.

Gwen turned to her, a peeved off look on her face. "No it doesn't,"

"Oh, yeah it does," Kevin corrected her, "If it doesn't, tell me why you can't sit in the passenger seat,"

"Now I can't sit in the back?" Gwen asked defensively.

"I never said that, now did I?" Kevin asked coolly.

"No, but you're the one who started this whole fight. You didn't have to call me a mom," Gwen answered angrily.

"If you didn't act like a mom, then maybe I wouldn't call you a mom," Kevin said, his hands gripping the steering wheel tightly.

And the squabbling sustained, getting them nowhere as Kevin still didn't start the car. "Oh just **_shut up_**!" Nikki complained, "You guys are more like an old married couple than a brat with his nagging mother,"

"We are not!" they disagreed concurrently.

"Yeah, you are. Always arguing but still having some sort of interest in each other," Nikki explained.

"She sorta has you guys there," Ben agreed.

Both were baffled and speechless. Gwen just looked out the window, fuming about what was just said about the two of them. Kevin quickly put the key in the engine, stepped onto the accelerator and drove off the lot.

Nikki shook her head at the two, always fighting and putting more drama in their lives than they already had. Years ago, she dealt with all the drama she could handle, and then some. With her dad…and the Plumbers, and her powers…

She shook her head, trying to erase those lingering memories. She tried to be happy all the time, she really did. But it was hard sometimes, very hard. Her eyes wandered over to the window. Of course, when the group had their set of troubles, her past had to come back and haunt her, yet again.

**

* * *

**

Oh….dramatic ending! Not expecting it, were ya? Guess Nikki isn't the bubbly, happy girl she always seems to be. And don't fret Gwevin fans. All will be better in time. Stay Tuned!

**P.S. That song was Disturbia by Rihanna (awesome song) and Goop is cool and better show up in more episodes. See ya!**


	3. Memories Not Yet Forgotten

**I'm back and here's where the story takes another direction. I just thought that we should learn more about Nikki. So here's her story, which I just threw together. Enjoy! And sorry if this is too filler-y for you :-(**

**Also I don't own anything that has to do with Ben 10 yadda yadda yadda.**

* * *

**Memories Not Yet Forgotten**

* * *

Not a star was out that night. And according to her father, stars were like little angels watching over her, and ever since he…left, she's always looked up in the sky seeing different amounts of stars every night. She remembered the night he told her this story very well

* * *

"_Nicole," her father started, "See those stars up there in the sky?"_

_"Yeah, dad. I see them every night. What's your point?" the sassy seven-year old replied._

_"Well, every one of them is an angel watching over us, Nicole,"_

_"Dad, call me Nikki. 'N' 'I' double 'K' I," she demanded lightheartedly._

_"Ok Nikki. So every night if there's a star out there, even just one, they'll make sure you have sweet dreams and a good day the next day,"_

_Nikki eyes widened, suddenly interested at where this story was going. "Cool! Dad, can you become your own star?" Nikki asked, hoping that the answer was yes._

_Her father gave her a light chuckle in response. "No, Nikki. But I can ask an angel to keep a special eye on you. That particular star will appear in the sky a little more than the rest," _

_Nikki beamed, looking at all the stars in the sky, trying to pick the one that she saw would suit her best. She pointed to the tiniest one she could find in the navy that was the sky. "That one daddy, that one," she exclaimed repeatedly pointing to star that she chose._

_"It's awfully small Nikki," he observed._

_"Yeah, like me!" Nikki smiled._

_"Okay, from now on, that's your special star," He declared, smiling at the child who was staring intently at her angel._

_Nikki's eyes began to sparkle and she couldn't go to sleep that night, still mesmerized by her story and the little angel watching over her._

* * *

And then her mother would come in late, and sing to the girl, the melodies ringing in her ears, and this formed her evident love for singing. The story had its magical effect on her, as did the little lullabies, but overtime, the story grew old, and her faith in the star became weaker as the months went by. Her father and she grew farther apart, hardly talking during meals, or avoiding saying hello to each other when one another would come home from work or school. But unlike the star fairytale that she would request every night to be told to her as a young girl, which she loved to reminiscence about, the fight she had with her father would remain stuck in her mind, occasionally popping up to make her day just horrible as the memory replayed itself in her head, she having to relieve it every time.

* * *

_"We're moving Nikki. End. Of. Story." He confirmed._

_"No, I don't wanna go. I'd be leaving all my friends,"_

_"Look, your mother has been having some problems…with her job," he replied._

* * *

Now at the time, she didn't know exactly what her mom's job was. Neither did her sister. Every month on the same day, she'd say she got fired or quit her "job", which would be anything. A doctor, police woman, a store clerk, a trash lady, anything. And after a while, the little girl caught on to her lies and questioned her. But that was another memory, and the horrible memory she enduring at that time wouldn't pause for another.

_

* * *

_

"But I don't wanna go!" she shouted.

_"Don't you scream at me young lady," he replied, about to strike her, but he put his hand down. _

_He was never one to hit his child but, God; she was being too stubborn to deal with._

_"You were going to hit me, weren't you?" Nikki cried._

_Tears lined the bottom of her eyes as they began to fall rapidly. "Y-you meanie!" she sobbed._

_"Nikki, stop crying. I didn't hit you," Her father sighed._

_Nikki shook her head as she back up against the wall, not wanting to face her father. She had never been scared of her father as he never threatened her well-being. She closed her eyes shut, and accidently used telekinesis against her father, throwing pillows, crayons and even pulled out an empty drawer from her dresser and threw it at him. Nikki opened one eye, and found her father with a few bruises and crayon markings on his face and arms. "What the…" _

_Nikki looked around, seeing her dresser that was one drawer short, her boxes of crayons scattered around, broken crayon all over. She turned around to her bed that was pillow-less. "Dad, what did this?" she asked._

_She didn't see herself doing this as her eyes where closed, but her father looked at her in shock. "It's you're fault!" He yelled at her frightened._

_The words ringed in her ears for what is seemed like an eternity. "No it wasn't!" Nikki denied, coming back to reality. _

_But her father ran out her bedroom, leaving Nikki to cry in her room confused about herself and her life. Nothing made sense anymore. _

_

* * *

_

And then a few months later, a nightmare happened. She was just coming home from school after moving into the new town of Bridgeport. And she could hear bashing, and crashing of glass and heavier things. What those heavier things were is what turned her life upside down again…

_

* * *

_

Outside the door, Nikki could hear a female scream, what sounded like lasers, and a deep, rough voice laughing. "I should have killed you a long time ago Miranda. Then these poor people wouldn't have to suffer the same fate you do,"

_Nikki gasped, but stifled her scream with her hand. She crawled over to window to see what was happening. And she couldn't believe it. A green monstrosity was standing in the middle of crushed glass and a broken wide screen television that apparently fell. The ugly thing had green tentacles drenched in slime growing out of its humpback. Its skin was of the likes of lizard: scaly. Three bulging black eyes with slits for pupils blinked at her mother. It had three-fingered claws and a gigantic tail with spikes covering it, the spikes getting smaller as they reached the end of his tail. It was like a mutant lizard._

_"Lagarto, I'm not letting you harm my family!" her mother yelled as she pulled the trigger to her laser gun several times. _

_Lagarto pulled his arms up in front of him, his scaly skin hardening to deflect the beams right back to her. _

_Miranda gasped and ducked, the beam shattering another window. When the lizard-like creature turned his attention to the peeking Nikki, she screamed._

_"Don't you dare hurt my baby!" Miranda yelled as she levitated shards of glass in his direction. _

_They pierced through the unarmored skin and his violet blood dripped onto the carpet, staining it. "Arghh!" he screamed in pain. _

_"You will pay," he said as his skin hardened again but produced spikes. He faced the window, where Nikki was. _

_"**NO**!" Miranda cried._

_Nikki wept as the daggers flew towards her, but instead of pain, she found the spikes floating in front of her. Her eyes bugged out at the sight of this and she experimented with her new powers, pushing the spears back and forth, until she noticed another set of blade-like spikes headed towards her. She hurriedly pushed her spikes at the ones against her and they all fell as they hit one another. _

_"Someone will die in this house!" Lagarto yelled in the sky, furious at how hard it was to defeat a Mentanite. _

_And that's when her father pulled up in the driving way. "No," Nikki whispered._

_Lagarto was going to kill her father._

_And then her vision went black, as she was enveloped in unconsciousness. Her mother sat by her side as she woke, almost being choked to death by her mother's hug. "Mom, I had the scariest dream…"she tried to explain, but then she heard her mother sobbing._

_Nikki let her go and looked at her crying eyes and wiped them with the back of her eyes. "Mom, that wasn't a dream was it," she sighed, not wanting to hear the truth that would be told in just seconds. _

_"Yes dear," he mother replied, "And I know you have a lot of questions, and so does Shawna. But I can't really talk about it right now," Miranda explained to her daughter._

_"Mom, tell me…what happened…to…" Nikki tried to continue speaking but her lips began to quiver as she let her silent tears run down her olive skin. _

_"Your father…he's not here anymore," Miranda answer softly._

_Nikki began to hyperventilate, and her mom brought her close, and Nikki began to stain her mother's shirt with her constant crying. And the fight memory appeared again. Her life was just going downhill._

* * *

The girl was very sad and very lonely for a very long time. Her, her mother and her sister Shawna traveled all over the nation and even went to Europe to escape the constant lizard alien attacks that were against her mother. And for years she didn't know why. Actually, she still didn't. But here came Bellwood, where the greatest year of her life occurred. She was a ten year old, walking into the big building that was Bellwood Elementary when she saw some boy, somewhat tanned skin, unruly brown hair, and ghostly green eyes. After what she had been through, she began to come up with this oath about trust, that she wasn't about to trust anybody, including the friendly looking boy, anytime soon.

* * *

_She passed a couple of kids in her new class, including the boy she had seen in the hallway. She sat at her desk, in the second to last row of the class. She found that boy looking at her with a toothy grin as he walked in, but she scowled at him and fidgeted with her ponytail. But he apparently ignored this and sat next to the girl, who was shocked and upset that he made such a move. "Hey I'm Ben Tennyson," he introduced himself, prodding her with his elbow._

_"Stop it," she whined and looked down at her desk which was covered in books stacked in a neat pile. Ben's desk just had a bunch of unorganized papers in a binder and books over top of that in a messy fashion. "So, what's your name?" he asked. _

_"None of your business," she replied coldly. _

_"Really, never heard of that name before," Ben joked._

_And for a second, Nikki found herself smiling. But she stopped as she realized she was becoming her trusting younger self, which she blamed for most of the misery in her life. And this was at the age of mere ten. And Ben had no idea how rough she had had it, and what it was like to be a confused, lonely alien child._

_"My name's Nicole," she answered._

_"Okay. That makes _way_ more sense," he laughed._

_For the rest of the class, Nikki decided to ignore this kid who turned out to be a troublemaker (he had thrown a paper airplane at a teacher, who threw him right into lunch detention). The first bell rang, which, according to her schedule, meant that the period after this one, her class would go straight into science. She was paired up with, of course, Ben. Continuously she scolded him for messing with the experiments and the tools and he'd respond with "Oh just relax. And you can start by getting that three foot stick surgically removed from your butt," He kidded. _

_Nikki sighed. He had the attention span of roadkill, until she actually talked about herself. Then he decided to pay attention, because what he was paying attention was _her_, her life and what she was like, which was weird. He didn't have a crush on her, she was sure of it. It was genuine attention only given to a good friend. But Nikki didn't want a friend. Because she believed that he'd crush her and leave her, like her father._

_But deeper into the school year, Ben and her started to get closer, talking about Sumo Slammer (which Ben found surprising as he never knew a girl who liked video games as much as he did), confiding in each other about what they liked, who they liked, and who they hated. But at the end of the school year, she had to move…again. More lizard mutants were targeting her mother, and that meant danger. Of course, Nikki couldn't tell Ben. He'd ask his usual twenty questions until she'd just crack and scream at him._

_And she wasn't about to let her one and only friend slip through her fingers that easily, because of her issues. But what was she supposed to tell him? She had already told her teachers she was leaving, so it wouldn't be exactly like she disappeared off the face of the earth. They'd tell him. Ben sat with his usual smile glued upon his face, his other friends waving at him. Nikki disliked them a lot for she had heard some of them calling Ben a sissy for hanging out with her. If she ever found out who said it, she'd knee them so hard…_

_"Nikki?" Ben said as he tapped her shoulder lightly._

_"Yeah?" Nikki asked, waiting for Ben to say something._

_"Well, you look kinda mad. Was it me again?" Ben asked, worried._

_"No, I'm mad at the world. I have to move to dumb Nevada this summer. I won't be in fifth grade with you,"_

_Ben looked at her, thinking that she was kidding, until she saw her serious, sulking face. "Y-you're serious?" Ben stammered._

_"Yeah, I am," Nikki replied sadly._

* * *

And their friendship ended, or was paused for a while. She was introduced to Gwen through a phone call from Ben while she was living in Nevada, and Gwen became her pen pal, sending her pictures of her and her family to get a glimpse of what she looked like. And as she received more letters, Ben was referred as 'dweeb' 'dork' and all those other names less and less until she hardly heard or saw the words again. She even visited them once, pulling the invisibility trick on Gwen and Ben, scaring them a bit as she never mentioned her powers. But after that awesome, alien-filled summer they endured together, aliens were normal and part of everyday life for them.

But her family was chased out of Nevada, so they ended up in Bellwood again. And this lively, spirited girl came back instead of the non-trusting, pessimistic young lady she had become. It had been five years since she last saw Ben, and she more than excited to see him again.

Or the Omnitrix which her mother had told her about along with her powers. Another memory was about to replay in her mind until she felt a burning sensation against her skin. She looked around to see fire surrounding her, increasing in size and forming into the shape of a dragon, about to engulf her. "_It's me, your past_," it whispered in her ear, the faint comment sending strange chills down her spine, especially since it was coming from a dragon-like fire beast.

It opened up its mouth, revealing its fiery fangs and …

* * *

Ben looked at his shoulder, seeing Nikki squirm, looking like she was about to cry, her face very red. He could see beads of sweat dripping down the side of her forehead. "Nikki," Ben whispered.

Nikki began to dig her head deeper into his shoulder.

Ben was now concerned, wondering what was she thinking about that was causing all this moving about. "Nikki," Ben said sternly, shaking his shoulder back and forth slightly.

Gwen turned around in her seat, seeing this girl who was quivering and sweating, her skin a deeper shade of red than before. "Ben, what happened?" Gwen asked, suspecting it was his fault.

"I dunno. She just started to move a lot. And then she got really warm," Ben explained.

"Maybe the fire got to her," Kevin replied, referring to the burning building they dealt with only moment before.

"Kevin, the heat wouldn't get to her. It doesn't stay with you," Gwen corrected.

Nikki began to open her eyes; she blinked a few times and saw a relieved pair of emerald eyes staring at her. Then she realized they were Ben's. "Guys she's o –"

But then Nikki shrieked, a short one but a loud one, and she was right beside Ben's ear, causing him to cringe at her sudden reaction. "Dammit, Nikki! What the hell?!" Ben complained, covering his ears.

"I'm sorry, I guess I didn't know my face was only supposed to be one inch away from yours!" she protested sarcastically, angry at him for screaming at her and cursing.

"You were just sleeping. And having one heck of a bad dream," Ben explained, lowering his hands from his ear.

Nikki was just now piecing everything together: It was Wednesday night, and they had just doused a burning building, before the fire station and police got there, thank the lord. And she dosed off in the car, or on Ben's shoulder. "Oh, sorry," she apologized, blushing deeply.

Nikki was drowned in her thoughts, her memories, once again as she turned towards the windows. 'They still don't know. And it better stay that way' Nikki mentally reminded herself.

As car rode along, the hum of some song from the radio heard throughout the car, Nikki looked up in the sky and sighed, as, again, no star was seen in the night.

**

* * *

**

Uh-oh! I smell trouble brewing :D

**And who else is excited about the Alien X premiere? I am! I'm just upset that it leaked on the internet! XP Well, after all this time it had me waiting (and wasting my summer away) it better be good.**

**And I have nothing against Nevada!**


	4. Tell Me

**Okay, I've tried to relate this chapter to the first two as best I could. And for you Ben X Julie lovers, this is certainly not the chapter for you. So just click the backspace button and find a lovey-dovey Benlie makes gagging noises story to read. Enjoy!**

**Oh! And I don't own anything except Nikki.**

* * *

Nikki waved to the black and green car as they dropped her off at her house, smiling brightly at the brunet in the backseat. But as Nikki stepped through the doorway, she realized that something was going to happen that involved her running away. Why else would she dream about something so…there wasn't even a word to describe how terrifying and depressing those memories were. She hated to run; she had been running her whole life, not even knowing why she was running that whole time.

And there sat her eighteen year-old sister on the sofa, reading a magazine with some new haircut, her straightened, now-ebony hair only fell to touch her jaw, sporting an oversized t-shirt and some pink pajama shorts. She looked up at her younger sister. "So, how'd your date go?" she asked.

The wavy-curled girl arched an eyebrow. "What? What are you talking about?"

"Y'know, with Mr. Tennyson," her sister said with a devious smile curling the corners of her lips upwards.

"No…Kevin and Gwen were in the car too," she explained.

"A double date?" her sister asked, still smiling.

Nikki sighed defeated. Her sister wasn't going to give up anytime soon, unfortunately. "Look, Ben's my friend. How many times do I have to tell you?"

"Okay, whatever," Shawna shrugged, still refusing to believe that was true.

Nikki sat next to her on the sofa. "Where's mom?" Nikki asked.

"Out." Shawna simply answered.

"Well, will you tell me something?" Nikki asked.

Shawna closed her magazine and set it on her lap. "Yeah?"

"Do you know what mom did? Y'know, to piss off the lizards?" Nikki whispered.

Shawna looked down at her hands before saying anything. She hadn't remembered the eight-year incident quite as well as her sister and mother. But she remembered her father's dead body, his new suit soaked in red, spikes punctured right through him like finger through wet tissue paper. And his face, her father was in shock. Shawna was just relieved that Lagarto accidently knocked Nikki unconscious when he tossed her out the way. Nikki knew what happened most of the fight, so if she were to remember that face, that body, she knew that Nikki wouldn't be as happy and optimistic as she was now.

With a few snaps of light brown fingers, Shawna blinked as she was coming back to reality and pushed them aside. "Shawna, tell me!" Nikki demanded impatiently.

"Mom stole from them a long time ago, before you were born. I was only three. She put a self-destruct device in the engine of their ship, and they crashed on some planet. That's all I know," Shawna explained, exhaling a sigh.

"You know what she stole?" Nikki asked.

"A gem, a very powerful one that they were going to you to steal powers of all aliens in the universe, just to have control. But I think the Highbreed destroyed the planet that they crashed on, jackin' up their plans again, so…" Shawna paused, some of the memory fogged by lack of reminiscence. "…now they want that gem, to get revenge on everyone. They're going to continue with their first plan, steal all the powers imaginable from the universe's life. And mom stopped there," she continued.

"Well, couldn't she just destroy the thing?" Nikki asked again.

"No, because destroying it might release some power of chaos. And if you touch it with your bare skin, it will start to absorb your powers. So all they can do is keep it in captivity at the Plumber's Protection Base until they find a safe way to get rid of it. They won't even take chances with destroying it. How they destroy it has to be one hundred percent safe," Shawna answered, tired of answering her overly-curious sister's questions.

Nikki groaned, seeing how this problem wasn't going to be solved easily, as most problems often aren't. And she had a strong feeling this had to do with all the secret-revealing that had been going on for the past several of days. "Nikki," Shawna whispered caringly.

"Yeah?"

"Go to sleep. I know you must be getting a headache right about now,"

Nikki nodded, putting her hand up to her head that was now spinning, the whole room looking like she was on a Wheel o' Whirl.

Thursday morning, Nikki grabbed her backpack and slung it over her shoulder, about to walk to school with Ben and Gwen. Ben waved and stopped for her to catch up, but instead of running with a giant smile on her face, she walked slowly, looking down at her sneakers. The two waited patiently for the surprisingly **_un_**happy girl. "Something on your mind?" Ben asked, his friend being so predictable.

"Yeah, but I really don't wanna talk about it," Nikki mumbled.

"Does it have to do with last night?" Ben asked, ignoring what Nikki has just said.

"Ben, I don't wanna talk about it!" she refused, turning away from the two.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry. I'm just…concerned," he confessed.

"We both are," Gwen comforted, "But if you don't want to talk about it –"

"**I don't**," she interrupted.

Ben frowned for a bit on their way to school, but a devilish smirk sprouted upon his face as he took his arm and wrapped it around Nikki shoulder, pulling her closer to him. "B-Ben, what are y-you doing?" she stuttered.

"Making you smile. And blush too," Ben observed, his smirk now a smile.

Nikki gasped and covered her face. "See Ben, now you've embarrassed her. I would be too if you did that too me," Gwen scolded.

"Y'know, I think Kevin was right. You do sound like a mom," Ben pointed out.

Gwen glared at Ben, giving him the look that was usually aimed at Kevin. "Oh don't give me that look," Ben demanded, but she just kept giving him that same expression of disappointment and anger at him.

He let go of Nikki, who seemed as thought she couldn't breathe while Ben's arm was around her. "And Ben, I thought you already had a girlfriend? Y'know, Julie," Gwen said, now a bit more relaxed.

"We broke up months ago!" Ben exclaimed, not understanding how Gwen, of all people, could be so oblivious.

"So now you're moving onto Nikki?" she asked with one eyebrow raised, a smile on her face. She had them pawned!

With that question, Nikki choked on air, and Ben stopped in his tracks. "What?!" Ben yelled.

"We're just friends," Nikki coughed, not knowing if her words were true.

"Y-yeah Gwen. You're just picking on us because we were making fun of you and Kevin,"

Gwen let out a groan of frustration and continued to walk to school. But as Nikki and Ben caught up to her, their hands brushed together, both reddening and wondering what it would be like to hold one another's hand.

Ben sat in homeroom, questioning his feelings towards Nikki. Did he like her? She did have incredibly flawless, pretty colored skin, like smooth caramel, and those eyes of hers were like malted milk balls. It was like she was a very attractive piece of candy…

Shaking his head, Ben erased this thought. Calling a girl a piece of candy was just as bad as calling her a piece of meat, which is not what he saw her as at all. He sighed tiredly, confused about her and this secret that was almost out. Even some kid said that he saw his 'watch' somewhere on the internet and asked where he got it. Boy, was _that_ answer complicated.

Ben made some noise of irritation as he put his head down. But then he thought about it. Julie knew about the Omnitrix, not a lot about it, but enough to start all this commotion about him, the team, and his aliens. "Bitch," he breathed as she walked in, hugging some boy's arm with some strands of her hair dyed pink.

And she walked by his desk, purposely pushing it with her hip, the hand at her side balled up into a fist except for one, lonely middle finger.

"Bastard," she whispered tauntingly. Her plot of making him envious resulted in her ex being unfazed.

He regretted liking her in the first place. She must have been really pissed when they broke up if she were to do something that shady…

* * *

It was a month after Julie's and Ben's first date, and they only had three official dates after that, as Ben was busy fighting off alien invaders and Julie would be stood up often, sometimes arranging expensive dinner dates with a new dress, shoes and everything, just for him.

When she had wasted four hundred dollars of her college money on him, she knew that they couldn't be together, and she had had it. He had finally arrived at the restaurant that wasn't about to let him in because his jacket smelled of rotten fish and some unknown putrid substance, and his shirt was torn very badly. "Look, dude. My girl's in there," he explained to the host, that didn't seem to believe a word he said.

Julie ran out to the lobby, wearing a long sleeveless pastel pink dress with gems going down the sides in a wave-like pattern, her hair curled slightly and put up in previously neat bun that was tampered by her fingers while she impatiently waited for him. "I'm not your girl anymore Ben! It's over!" she screeched, extremely furious with the guy. 

She hurriedly slipped off her one of high heeled shoes and threw it at him, hitting his arm. "You stupid bastard! I hate you! I spent all this money on you! Argh!" she continued scream, tossing her other shoe at him which missed the aimed target that was his head. 

Ben backed away and ran from this insane girl. "Crazy bitch!" he screamed at her as he continued to dash home, forgetting if he had just hid in a dark alley way, he could have turn into one of his flying aliens and fly home. 

* * *

Yeah, not the smartest thing to say to PO'd girl who could reveal your secrets.

"So you think Julie did it?" Gwen asked after Ben finished him story.

It was lunchtime, the only period they have all together and Ben nodded. "It makes sense, after call her a bit –I mean the 'b' word. And she threw her frickin' shoes at me. Telling my secret would be perfect revenge for her," Ben explained his theory.

"It's not nice to call girls that Ben," Nikki scolded, taking a bite out of her hamburger.

"If you were there, you would understand that what I said was an understatement of how she acted," Ben replied drily.

Gwen removed her mouth from her bottle of iced tea. "Okay, well that's you're idea. And you're right Ben, it does make sense. Nikki, you have any ideas?"

She put much thought into her answer, wondering who would want Ben's secret revealed, or needed it revealed. Nikki thought about Lagarto, thinking about how he figured out where her mother would move to. Maybe he was behind this. Why he was doing this was the bigger question.

"Nikki," an uneasy voice called.

"Huh?!" she replied quite loudly.

"Well who do you think did this?" Gwen asked worriedly.

"Julie, I think it was her," Nikki lied.

Ben took a bite out of his pizza and gulped it down before questioning Nikki's choice.

"Ya sure?" He asked, looking at her unsure expression.

Nikki nodded and took a sip out of her recycled juice bottle.

The muscular raven of the group was tired after the drag race he just participated in, but he rested his head on his pillows happily as he won with his 'baby' as he sometimes called it. But of course, Kevin could never be peaceful and happy for long. A deafening crash was heard from the door, or was caused by the door actually, as something crushed the door with a single, powerful punch.

Kevin immediately woke up, wondering what the noise was. He walked out of his bedroom and into the living room in just his boxers and his black tee as it was too hot in his apartment to be wearing his gray, longer-sleeved shirt too.

Right in front of him stood a three-eyed, scaly skinned, spiky lizard that was about to snatch him up with one of its slimy, grotesque tentacles growing out of its humpback. Tinier, two-eyed versions of the hideous creature that were also less spiky came after him, making him fall back. "Okay motherfuckers, you're askin' for it!" Kevin warned furiously. He touched the metal frame around the kitchen entryway, absorbing the property and coating his body in metal. He kicked the lizard mutants off his leg, tossing this to the wall and hearing a disgusting splat as they slid down, purple gunk trailing behind them.

"Ew…gross," he exclaimed as the now-dead minions of their lizard leader left their purple mark on his wall.

More of them headed toward his way, and he barely dodged each of the daggers, until one broke the metal skin and stabbed his arm.

"**AGH**!" He yelled in agony, clutching his upper arm.

"That's it!" he screamed, grabbing his couch and throwing it toward the tiny lizard things, crushing them all and making the leader fall back. He slapped the purple stained couch aside and grabbed the collar of Kevin shirt. "Look, kid. I'm looking for Nicole Perkins. Tell her I'll be coming soon after her and her family. Especially her idiotic mother," he scowled.

Kevin could have died there with the horrid smell of something like garbage, moldy cheese and something to gross to be from Earth hanging onto the lizard's breathe, choking a bit as the creature threatened Nikki.

He let Kevin fall with a thud, and left him in a violet blood caked, door-less apartment. And this was the third apartment that year destroyed by alien relations. Except this time they didn't want his head. They wanted Nikki's.

**

* * *

**

**I needed Kevin to have some part in the story. He's too awesome to be left out. And what about that wound…ouch! Well just R&R (like you should) and look forward to the next chapter! **

**And I'm sorry it's shorter than usual. **

**Stay Tuned!**


	5. Discovery Three: We're On Television!

**Okay, I got back on track will the original plot but I'm going to take a break from this storyline for the next few chapters. Don't worry it will all makes sense in the end of it **

**Me own nothing. Me sad. (He he...cave people talk funny!)**

**

* * *

**

Discovery Three: We're On Television?!

* * *

"What the fuck?!" Ben yelled at the television.

Luckily, his mom and dad were at work or he would have gotten scolded for such language. He had been channel surfing and he swore he had saw his face on an international channel. And he was right. On some tween channel, they were broadcasting a new show called Ben 10 Alien Force, none of them including Nikki, but then again most of these events happened before she moved back to Bellwood. He remembered their encounter with the misleading Mike Morningstar, when Kevin's car was trashed by those jerks Cash and JT, the day Grandpa Max…

Ben didn't dare to finish that one. It wasn't a positive memory, the thought of losing one of the closest people in his life. He jabbed at the power button with his thumb and tossed the remote aside. That was the last straw. He wasn't going to let this continue and let his secret become more public than it already was.

* * *

Nikki heard a knock, or more like a bang, on her door that evening, and when she saw Kevin looking like he just lost a fight she barely stiffed a laugh. 'Macho Man Kevin ain't so macho now!' she giggled in her mind.

But that was until he spoke. "Nikki, you better get outta here," Kevin warned, hardly being able to stand up. He placed a hand on the door framed to help him manatin his balance. "This…lizard…" he started until he collapsed onto her, Nikki barely being able to hold him up.

He was heavy from all the muscle he had, and being a and inch or two taller than Nikki, she was surprised that she hadn't dropped him from two seconds of holding the wounded guy. On his left arm, a trail of red streamed down his arm, gushing more and more until it look like his blood was going to stain the carpet. "Shawna!" She called from the living room.

"What?!" she yelled back.

"I need help," she answered, still struggling with the knocked out Kevin in her arms.

Shawna came out with a pink sweater with the first button buttoned only, a lighter pink tank top under it. She had faded jeans on, holes torn at the knees, and had a plate in one hand and a cloth in the other, rubbing in furiously as some piece of crud wouldn't flake off. But at the sight of Kevin in Nikki's hands, the dish slipped through her fingers, shattering in bite-sized pieces.

"L-lay him o-on the c-couch," she stammered, flabbergasted.

Nikki dragged his body over to the couch and it hit her, she could just use telekinesis on him. It was easy, but he still needed more focus on than smaller objects and people. When he was settled onto the sofa, she gulped a little as she lifted Kevin shirt over his head to see bad scratches, some bruises and a big cut on his upper arm. "Oh crap, Shawna. This is going to take some concentration," Nikki sighed as she saw the gash in his arm that was formerly covered by his shirt.

Then Shawna heard another knock on the door and this time it was Ben, with a pissed off look on his face. "Can I talk to Nikki?" he asked irritated, his arms folded across his chest.

"Um…" Shawna stalled. "Not right now, but you can come in and sit down if you like,"

Ben walked in and froze. Right before him lay a badly beat up Kevin, lying there unconsciously on the couch. He couldn't even imagine Gwen's face if she had saw this. She would have cried, yelled and beat herself up about it, even though she couldn't have anything to prevent this. Nikki's hands hovered over the smaller injuries as her sister took care of the giant opening in his arm. A white aura surrounded their hands as they healed Kevin, the black and blue spots regaining their normal color and replacement skin cells forming over the cuts. He didn't even get scabs! Ben kneeled next to Nikki. "Guess I underestimated your powers," he muttered.

"You thought that all I do is turn invisible?" she asked, still focusing on the damages on Kevin's body.

"Well that's all you do around me, Gwen and Kevin,"

Nikki nodded. "That's true. But don't go distracting me Ben. This takes a lot of concentration,"

"I won't," he assured her as he went into the kitchen and grabbed one of their mini bags of cheese-flavored potato chips.

"Oh, and we're on television," he said casually.

"Were on television?!" Nikki yelped, this breaking her focus on Kevin, thus cancelling out her healing powers.

"Crap! Ben!" she growled at the laughing Ben.

"Oh, just focus some more on Kevin, God," he suggested as he munched on potato chips.

Nikki closed her eyes and eventually her hands began to radiate the white color again. Ben felt his side vibrating, and as he dug into his denim pocket and grabbed his cell phone out, he saw that Gwen was calling him. Oh no, he thought, not knowing how to put the fact that Kevin got into a huge fight. "Hey Gwen," he said in a halfhearted cheerful tone.

And Gwen caught onto this. "Ben what's wrong?" she asked.

"What I'm about to tell might upset you," he began, biting his lip.

"Yeah?" Gwen asked anxiety in her voice.

"Kevin…got into a big fight. He's in really bad shape," Ben told her.

"And unconscious!" Nikki added in the background.

"Yeah, and unconscious,"

Gwen was silent for a moment. "I'm coming,"

"How?" he asked.

"Oh, I'll find a way," she answered.

Thirty minutes , he saw a pink glow coming from down the street. It was Gwen running on her pink manna platforms. Ben opened the door as Gwen stormed in. "See, this is what happens you have anger management problems and you ignore therapy," Gwen scolded.

"Gwen you sound like our mom," Shawna pointed out as she continued to heal the now smaller slash in Kevin's arm.

Ben fell on his back, laughing hard until he choked. Even Nikki giggled a little. Gwen took her foot and propelled it toward Ben to make him shut up, but he continued to laugh. Nikki decided to change the subject. "Kevin has anger management problems?" she asked, and looked up to see 'Where have you been?' written all over the two Tennyson's faces.

"He once cursed out this ticket guy at the movie theaters because they ran out of tickets to the movie he wanted to see. It's that bad!" Ben exclaimed.

But Nikki shook her head. "It wasn't him," Nikki corrected them.

"How do you know? Who did it then?" Gwen interrogated.

This was the moment that Nikki hoped would never become reality, the day when she had to tell about her past, the horrible memory of her father dying because of that evil lizard thingy. "Shawna you tell 'em," she said, passing the story onto her sister.

"Okay, well…this lizard mutant thing. That's what caused this. And was no random fight, it was to threaten me, Nikki and my mom," Shawna explained, a sad tone in her voice. "We might have to move again until it's safe to come back,"

Ben's eyes widened and he began to speak incoherently. "But…you…Nikki…you guys just came…" and he ended with a groan of annoyance.

"So wait, some lizard's gonna chase you out your home?" Gwen asked.

Shawna nodded, just as upset about it as Gwen and Ben were. "It happened a dozen of times before,"

"Why didn't you tell us Nikki?" Ben asked harshly, turning to the younger sister.

Nikki separated his voice from her mind as she sped up Kevin's healing process. His eyebrows started to furrow and his mouth moved downwards into a frown. This power must have hurt now that he was starting to come back.

She didn't want to explain. Or relive that…that…he just couldn't imagine how much pain the slight thought of it brought back into her life. She wanted to be happy, be normal just for a minute…

"Nikki, why didn't you tell me? I, I dunno, I could have helped –"

But he was cut off from the most piercing stare he had ever gotten from the girl, or any girl for that matter. It put Gwen's 'look' to shame. He didn't even know she was capable of it. She was always happy, always the one with the positive attitude, his partner in crime.

"You couldn't have helped. All the torture, grief, and other crap life decided to drop on my head already happened. I had enough of people at the age of ten! You know how messed up my past must be if I wanted to cut myself off from the world at the age of freakin' ten?!" she yelled, making Ben back up into Gwen, who was just as shocked.

"We didn't –" Gwen said defensively.

"No, you didn't know. I didn't want you too! I found the truth about everything I am the hard way. You were the three people that actually made me smile. But you just had to push and push me enough to…to…" Nikki trailed off.

She couldn't handle it. She wanted to disappear; she wanted to die so badly. "I hate you! I really do!" she yelled as she ran upstairs to her room, her tears falling behind her.

Ben was devastated, his mouth open, but he closed it knowing there was nothing to be said. He had ruined their relationship. He realized how hard it was for her to open up, and he did ask too many questions. Kevin had finally woken up to feel the tension sticking to the air, about to say a smartass thing, but he knew that someone would murder him for it. But he heard some of Nikki's words as he was regaining consciousness. And he didn't know how to react to them; he didn't exactly know how to deal with any feelings beside anger. "Kevin, don't even try. Lay down," Shawna demanded.

He just smirked and sat up anywhere, wobbling a little as he stood up to walked upstairs. "Kevin, don't!" Shawna shouted at the stubborn raven.

"I just want her to finish healing me," Kevin lied.

Walking up the steps unsteadily, Gwen worried he'd fall down flat on his back and be bruised up even worse. But he didn't. Ben sat down on the couch, trying the fight the burning tears that were filling his eyes. His vision became blurry and Gwen pulled him close, wiping his eyes. "She didn't mean it," Gwen reassured him as she rocked back and forth, like Ben was her scared, depressed child.

Gwen tried to put all off her faith in the world in her comforting words. But even that wasn't enough to ease the brunet.

* * *

"I think Ben's about to cry down there," Kevin said as he entered the beach-themed bedroom that was Nikki's uninvited.

"Oh great. Now you're gonna ask questions," Nikki complained as she buried her face in a pillow.

"No…I just want my arm to stop throbbing," he corrected her, pointing to his half-healed shoulder.

He took a seat beside her. "Oh," she replied as she began to concentrate on her healing abilities. The white glow floated above his cut.

"Y'know, I know what it's like to have a crappy life," he began, trying to make her feel better.

"Yeah, but you never seen you father die right in front of you. Did that ever happen in your crappy life?" she retorted coldly.

Neither had she, but she was pretty close to witnessing it that horrible afternoon years ago. "Well, you got me there," Kevin laughed, and received a glare in exchange.

"Just hush for a dang minute, okay? This is kinda hard to do. It takes a lot of focus,"

Kevin rolled his eyes and sighed. _'Geez, I was just trying to make her feel better'_,he thought.

"Well, I don't want to talk now, Kevin," Nikki muttered as she got off her bed.

"I didn't say anything," Kevin replied, confused.

"No, you didn't. But you thought something,"

"Telepathy, huh?" Kevin asked, impressed. "How come you've never used it before?"

Nikki sighed and turned around. "Because I have no control of it yet," she said as she headed out the door just to return with a first aid kit.

She opened it to reveal a roll of bandage, some band-aids, some kind of liquid in a squirt bottle, and other medical knick-knacks they were for bruises as small as a cut to more serious injuries like his. She picked up the roll of bandage. "Whatcha need that for?" he asked.

His cut was no longer there. It was like putting a band-aid on average skin. "Because the newer skin cells are more fragile then the tough skin you apparently have. You can easily get harmed there if some pokes or pinches there hard enough. Which wouldn't even be that hard actually," explained as she wrapped the bandage around his arm.

Kevin just watched her hands wrap the bandage around his arm, thinking about a way to repay her. Especially after the evening she's been having. Kevin gulped his immense amount of pride down as he built the courage to say this: "Do you…n-need a…hug?" he asked, not believing what he said even after his words reached his ears.

"You're Kevin right?" Nikki asked, pretty sure Kevin would never say that to her.

"Look, that took a lot my pride to say –"

"Oh thanks," she muttered, slightly insulted.

"Are you going to accept it or not?!" Kevin snapped.

"Okay," she said as she uncomfortably inched toward Kevin opened arms and he closed his arms around her, her head resting on his rough, bare chest.

After a few seconds Kevin found this rather strange. "This is awkward,"

"You can let go of me if it's so weird," Nikki told him as she removed herself from his embrace.

"Let's shake on it that we'll never do that again," Nikki smiled as she offered her hand.

Kevin grabbed her hand and moved it up and down softly. "Agreed,"

Kevin stood up from the bed and as he walked away, he was stopped by the girl's pleading voice. "Yeah?"

"Can you tell me your story sometime? Y'know, your past?" Nikki asked, wondering if she hit a nerve.

She knew what it felt like for someone to hit several nerves…

"Only if you tell me yours," Kevin replied, smiling at the sound of her falling back onto her bed and sighing annoyed.

* * *

Nikki was very surprised to see Ben sitting on her porch steps that morning. After what she told him, how she said it, she expecting him to have some sort of grudge. "Ben, I'm…that's not going to do anything is it?"

Nikki sat down next to her friend, sensing that apologizing wouldn't be enough. She went far and beyond yelling last night, most of directed towards her friend, the first and closest one she had. "Did you tell them about the T.V. show last night?" she asked, trying to talking about a lighter subject, well lighter for her.

Ben was probably having a difficult time about either situation. "I'm sorry too, I kept pushing you, and I remember doing that when I was ten. I really shouldn't have done that to a friend," Ben apologized.

Nikki rested her head on Ben's shoulder. "And yeah, I did. Kevin started to mumble, or what he calls mumbling, curse words about it and Gwen told him to stop, and they got into their usual fight. And then he dropped us off," he said.

Nikki and Ben just sat there, Nikki still leaning on Ben, Ben still thinking about last night. 'I wish she didn't have to go…now I bet she wants to leave. For good', Ben sighed mentally, and Nikki heard this.

"No I don't Ben. And I'm not leaving permanently. If we stop this before I'm attacked, maybe I can stay," she told him looking directly in his eyes.

"I didn't- new power right?" he guessed.

"More like a power that likes to disappear and reappear," Nikki joked.

"Just like you," Ben chuckled.

They shared that one little humorous moment, making them forget about the screaming that went on the night before.

Ben smirked and blood rushed to Nikki's cheeks, trying to hide it with her hands. He pulled her tan hands from her eyes gently, and Nikki raised an eyebrow in response. That's when Ben tilted his head, the space between their lips becoming smaller by the second. In her lap, Nikki's hands were quivering uncontrollably, her throat drying up and the walls closing in. She felt like she was going to die every dreadful, anxiety-filled second of that one moment. She could **feel** Ben's dull toothpaste scented breathe on her lips. And just before the gap between them was gone, they could hear Kevin's car pulled up at the edge of the sidewalk. "Well, well, well. Never thought you'd get the balls to kiss 'er Ben," Kevin observed, clearly amused with this scene he had stumbled upon.

Ben froze, realizing it was the ex-con's voice. He quickly backed away from Nikki, rolling his eyes and turning away to hide his rapidly reddening face. "So you were trying to make a move on her," Gwen teased.

Nikki gritted her teeth. "Kevin shut up! Or I will knee you so hard…" she said as she sat inside the car.

"Nikki calm down, we're just having some fun," Gwen laughed.

"Whatever," Nikki brushed if off, crossing her arms.

Nikki halfheartedly regretted not kissing Ben when she had the chance. If she had just leaned in and closed her eyes…

She shrugged it off. She really wasn't looking to have her first kiss right now, and there were more important matters in their hands at the time.

**

* * *

**

Yeah, yeah, you knew it was bound to happen (although she didn't exactly have her first kiss). And you what this story needs? More Gwevin! Stay Tuned!

**Oh and Read and Rate. Don't make me hunt you down and force you!**


	6. Apologies Accepted

**One serving of Gwevin with a side of drama coming up! Enjoy!**

**You know I don't own anything but my character. I'm going to stop putting this disclaimer after this chapter.**

**

* * *

**

Apologies Accepted

* * *

Gwen grabbed her knapsack and slung it over her shoulder like a purse, waving goodbye to the chauffeur a.k.a Kevin. "Wait Gwen!" he begged, as she told hold of her small wrist.

"What?!" she asked.

They were late, and she didn't need Kevin's stupid remarks distracting her.

"I'm…I'm sorry," he said quickly, letting go of her wrist as he took hold of the wheel in front of him.

Before she could say anything in response, Kevin had already sped off, the wind he left behind playing with her hair as it blew in her face. She tucked the loose strands of red behind her ears as she turned around the school's doorway. "I'm sorry too," she whispered to the breeze.

* * *

Nikki stepped into the classroom, and sat in her seat right before the bell rang, Gwen trailing behind her. "Gwen, you okay?" she whispered to her friend.

"Yeah, Kevin just apologized to me," Gwen replied softly.

"Oh. That musta took even more outta him. He gave up most of his pride just to give me a hug yesterday," Nikki said.

Gwen giggled at the image of them, polar opposites in personality and in powers, hugging. "Why would he do that?"

Nikki shrugged. "Trying to make me feel better. And sorry for you know…what I said," Nikki apologized, her eyes falling to the desk below her.

"Sorry for asking you too many questions," Gwen apologized back, seeing she wouldn't have exploded if they hadn't sparked her off.

"Friends?"

"Friends,"

And the teacher came in, light brown hair that fell to her shoulders, a blue blouse and a navy skirt on. Red glasses framed her hazel eyes and she wore bright red ballet flats. "Okay class, I'm going to take attendance, class so settle down." she announced.

Gwen rolled her eyes and brought her attention for Nikki, for whom she had some 'special' questions to ask her. "So…you and Ben –" she began with a wicked smile upon her face.

"Don't start," Nikki groaned, resting her chin on her folded arms.

"Did you want him to?" Gwen asked the evil smile still stuck in her expression.

"I dunno," she whispered angrily.

"You _did _want him to,"

"Stop it before I tell Kevin you wanna marry him,"

"And _I'll_ tell Ben you wanna have his child if you do so," she snickered deviously.

Nikki's mouth opened in disgust. Wanting to kiss someone was on a **_totally_** different page than wanting to be pregnant with someone's kid.

"Okay, you went too far on that one," Nikki replied quietly.

"Nicole Perkins?" the teacher called from the front of the class.

"Here!" Nikki replied, raising her hand.

She returned to the conversation, or more like a friendly argument, she was having with Gwen. The redhead shrugged. "And so what if I did,"

"Y'know, your mind's more evil than you let on to people,"

"Why thank you!" Gwen giggled.

Nikki sighed as she leaned her head on her fist, now bored. "Well do you like him?" Gwen's voice asked.

And with this, Nikki became very flushed. "I-I don't know. And shouldn't we worrying about who's spying on us instead of this 'Who likes who?' game?"

"Nah, this is school. That game you speak of is the source of where most gossip comes from,"

"Gossip's a disease," Nikki retorted.

"Gwen Tennyson?" the teacher called again.

Gwen simply raised her hand as the teacher marked her present. "Yeah, it is. But it's an interesting and fun one," she laughed.

"Well, what if I asked you if you like Kevin," Nikki asked, trying to get some payback.

"But don't you know the answer to that already? I mean, Ben and you tease us about it, and even Dad thought he was my boyfriend. It's mostly out there in the open," Gwen sighed tiredly.

"So what's stopping you from dating him?" Nikki asked, confused since it was **so** obvious that they like each other.

"**Him**! He's so freakin' stubborn and proud, he'd never date me," she exclaimed maybe a little too loudly.

"You know there could be other reasons," Nikki told her.

After all, Kevin had a just as bad a past as she did. "Wasn't he abandoned or something?" Nikki added.

"Yeah,"

"Well, he could be scared," Nikki supposed.

Gwen scoffed. "No, he's to 'manly' to be scared of anything,"

"You never know. He could be scared of rejection," Nikki began.

'I'd never reject him,' Gwen thought.

"Or maybe he thinks he might hurt you. It's seems as thought his never been accepted. And now that he has us, especially you; he doesn't want to lose us and this better lifestyle. That can easily happen by hurting his _wittle_ Gwen," Nikki theorized.

But before Gwen could respond to that logical statement, the teacher already started the class, writing down something about the literature they were reading in white chalk. Gwen never thought of that. Maybe the guy was scared.

* * *

Kevin thought hard about how he could show this girl he cared about her. He made fun of her, and even though her whining and complaining was extremely annoying, she was just looking out for everyone. Especially him. When he was to go to pick up the three younger teens up that day, he just had to have something for her.

At the moment, he was moving into this new apartment house down the hall that some family had moved out shortly after fight (probably because of the fight). And he needed to save money for a new couch, as he wasn't going sit in a purple-stained couch as he enjoyed his favorite shows. The fact that he was relaxing in alien blood would take all the enjoyment out of it. So jewelry was out of the question. Too expensive. Flowers were too cheap. Maybe a date would be enough. But then his greatest fear came into view, her rejecting him.

Kevin hit himself mentally. '_She'd never do that to me! After all the time we spent together, the way she looks at me when I'm hurt, how she's always standing up for me_,' the raven reminded himself.

He had moved the last box of clothing into his new bedroom, now moving onto the kitchen, and his fridge. He groaned as he tried to figure out how he was going to move this huge piece of furniture. He looked out into the hallway to make sure no one was watching as he absorbed the metal frame again up to his arms, which allowed him to lift the thing with ease and move it to the new kitchen. "Yeah, I'll ask her out," he decided, continuing to pack up his things. "And give her a little present too,"

* * *

At last, the school day ended, and the familiar black and green car pulled up. Kevin shoved his door open and stepped out, walking over to the passenger seat and opening it for Gwen. She stepped in with a questioning look on her face, wondering what the raven was up too. He just smirked at her as he walked over to his side of the car, sitting in the driver's seat again. "Hey, can you two just walk home? I need to ask Gwen something," Kevin asked as politely as he could.

"Finally!" Nikki exclaimed happily, knowing already what he was going to ask her.

Ben nudged her with her elbow, telling her they needed to leave. "Oh, bye!" she smiled, waving.

Kevin blushed, growling at the wavy-curled girl. Nikki must have read him all over, as it wasn't very well hidden that they liked each other. Gwen rolled her eyes at her weird friend, and turned to Kevin. "What did you want to ask me?" she asked, already getting a clue from what Nikki had just said.

Kevin's hand crawled up to the back of his neck, his fingers digging deep into the skin. "Well, this morning, after I said sorry, I started to think," he began with his awkward speech.

"Yeah?"

"Maybe I could make it up to you…with a date," he finished, the word hardly heard by the Anodites's ear.

"Excuse me?" Gwen asked.

"A date Gwen, would you like to go on a date with me?" Kevin repeated, much clearer and louder than before.

Kevin was just about to quit on her, suspecting that his nightmare about the moment would come true, that is until he felt a thin pair of arms wrapped around his body, Gwen's red head snuggling up to his chest. "Yes Kevin! I will," she replied a little over ecstatically.

'See, she didn't say no,' his inner voice said, Kevin smiling at Gwen after this mental comment was said.

"I'll pick you up at eight, okay?"

"Okay," Gwen replied as she let go of him.

* * *

Nikki walked home looking in any direction but Ben's as it was kind of uncomfortable to talk to him after the whole 'almost kissed' thing. They hadn't even talked during the classes they had together. But of course, he had to be the one to break the silence between them. "So…" he said, attempting to sound as casual as possible.

"Why?" she asked out of nowhere.

"Why what?" Ben asked, pretending to be clueless.

Nikki narrowed her eyes, "You know what Ben. What was up with you this morning?" she asked, her index finger pointing at him in an accusing fashion.

Ben shrugged at her question like it was nothing and continued to walk home. He was desperately hoping he wouldn't have to explained. The boy himself was still slightly confused about what was going on in his head that morning. But Nikki yanked the edge of his jacket and stopped him. "Tell me, Ben," she growled, ready to knee the boy in the 'you-know-what' just to get answers.

"Nikki, it's not that hard to figure out," Ben replied dully.

"Well for me it is. Out of nowhere you try to kiss me?! What the heck?" Nikki retorted.

Ben slapped his forehead, looking up at the sky, hoping she would catch on soon.

"Ben I'm waiting,"

He exhaled a deep sigh. He couldn't believe he was going to say this. "Nikki, I…I like you," Ben professed, embarrassed thAT he actually came out and said that. "Sorry…I was kinda…in the moment,"

Nikki rubbed her arm, embarrassed. It _was_ vey clear that he liked her. What else is a guy leaning in to kiss you supposed to mean? 'I hate your guts and wanna kill you?' Maybe on some other planet.

"W-whatever Ben," Nikki stuttered.

"You don't like me back, do you?" Ben asked, disappointment evident in his tone.

"I'm…I'm," Nikki tried to find the right words. She didn't want to her his feelings, of all people's. "I'm…just not concerned about my 'love' life right now. I'm concerned about my **life**. You know it's in danger,"

Ben sulked. "I'm not going to get an answer, am I?"

Nikki shook her head. "I don't know,"

She crossed the street, heading to the neighborhood that was hers, Ben continuing to go in the direction he was originally going in.

* * *

Buttoning a clean, white shirt up, Kevin glanced at the tiny present he had gotten Gwen. It wasn't much, but it was last longer than cheap, strong scented flowers. On the counter of his new kitchen sat a fuchsia teddy bear with a magenta bow tied around its neck. He supposed that most girls like teddy bears, so he bought one from a gift shop at the local mall. He could have sworn that guy at the cash register was checking him out as he left…

Kevin tried to clear his mind of anything but the date, and as he threw on a black jacket to go over top, and he shoved a canister of mints in his pocket, and popped one of those mints in his mouth, just incase of a goodnight kiss. Almost forgetting the present, he snatched if off the counter and clutched its paw, letting the rest of its bright-purple body dangle in the air. As he stood in front of the opening door of the elevator, he received snickers from the passengers already aboard. "What?" he snapped, causing some of them to stop laughing.

"Nice boxers, Mister," an old woman giggled, giving his behind a good slap, and making him jump, as she walked out.

Kevin looked down to see he was standing in his checkered boxers only and grunted as he walked back to his abode, stepped into a faded pair of denims, and rushed to the elevator.

--

The well-known car pulled up into the drive way of Gwen's who was waiting by her window sill. He was ten minutes early, and this surprised her, as she suspected he'd be the opposite, or even later than that. Gwen ran down stairs and opened the door to the smiling raven who was hiding something behind his back. "Happy to see me?" he asked charmingly.

Gwen smiled in her red, sequined V-neck mini dress. But she wore black slacks, hugging her curves in a way that made her more stunning in his eyes, underneath, not sure if Kevin was a perverted type of guy, so she wasn't going to take chances with just a dress that went higher than her knee. "You clean up nice," she complimented as she played with her hair, which was wavier than it usually was.

"Well, that's the second compliment I've gotten!" Kevin beamed.

Gwen cocked her head. "Who complimented you first?"

Kevin shrugged. "Some old lady who…slapped my ass after I walked out of my apartment…with no pants," Kevin confessed.

Gwen giggled a little. "Hope she won't steal you from me," she said as she slipped her hand into his.

"Oh, she won't," Kevin reassured her, forgetting the present he had behind his back.

"Wait," he said as he handed her the teddy bear, which she squealed at and snatched it from his hand, hugging it tightly before realizing what a 'giddy girl' she had became for that minute.

"It's so cute. And it reminds me of –"

"Your powers. Thought it would," Kevin finished for her, her hand caressing his jaw as she pulled him in, giving the raven a kiss of gratitude on the lips.

And he was instantly smitten with the girl, a goofy smile now on his face. The girl who was cuddling her bear like a baby. 'What a mom,' he laughed inside, actually adoring her even more.

--

"Wow this place is gorgeous!" Gwen exclaimed as she enter the fancy restaurant.

Kevin really had outdone himself and gone above Gwen's expectations.

The walls were lined with marble columns, and behind those column was a painted scene of a sun setting behind grass hills and leafy trees of Italy, that looked as though you could walk right into the beautiful picture itself, the sky the prettiest combination of yellows, reds, oranges, and blue she ever seen. It looked like they were in a palace of ancient Rome. The tables were decorated with butter yellow tablecloths and grape-colored and grape scented candles, which bothered Kevin's nose a bit. Even some violinists played an enchanting melody on the sidelines. The host guided them to a table in the middle of the restaurant and Gwen sat down, smiling.

"How much did this cost?" Gwen asked.

"Let's just say a lot," He replied, grinning at the dolled up redhead. "And it was worth every penny,"

* * *

"Master, come see this," the lizard demanded as a cloaked figure appeared beside him.

In front of them were the many monitors watching Ben and his friend's every move. "Hm…so the Anodite's has acquired these useless 'feelings' for the transmutation boy," the masculine voiced observed.

He panned over to the earlier video of Nikki and Ben, fighting about their feelings for each other. "But the holder of the Omnitrix, he's seems to be disagreeing of some sort with the Mentanite girl," he hissed.

Another cloaked figure appeared from the darkness. "In time dear, those silly little Mentanites will go far beyond regretting what they did to us," a feminine voice cooed.

"Go continue to watch the drones. I think they're starving," he hissed at the woman, continuing to watch the darker child.

"Lizard! Fetch me the address of the Mentanite. You are soon going to drop a little visit in this 'Bellwood'," he commanded, the plan of over fifteen years coming into place.

He could use these so called 'relationships' to his advantage.

**

* * *

**

The Gwevin moment was kinda sweet...right?

I couldn't have a sappy ending chapter. I'm sorry for you people who wanted major Gwevin lip-lock. I'm just not a person who can handle "sweet, cute fluff". I tried my best thought to make it a balanced portion of fluff, but that not very much in my book. But this ending sure wants to make you read on, doesn't it? Well, I'm hoping it does.

**Oh, and with the guy at the cash register…I don't know why I put him in there. Or the old lady. Maybe I was trying to buy a few more laughs, I dunno. P**

**Stay Tuned!**


	7. Disappear Into The Night

**Yeah, no more cliffie! Or maybe there will be (shifts eyes). Just remember, read + rate or I'll throw virtual tomatoes at you D:!**

**And there's a new set of characters too ;D**

**

* * *

**

Disappear Into the Night

* * *

Somewhat peaceful thoughts floated through Nikki's mind, making it slightly easier to sleep than other nights. That was until she could feel some sort of evil presence looming over her. She stirred a little before waking up to a hooded creature, a humanoid. It revealed its pale blue face, sending some unpleasantly familiar chills down her spine. "W-who are you?" she asked, shivering.

"Good question, Nicole. But I would rather worry about if you will see morning, let alone _my_ identity," he suggested as he brought her hand up to her face, flashing a blue beam into her eyes.

A world of unconsciousness, darkness, emptiness enveloped her, slipping away from reality.

And no one was there to save her.

* * *

Shawna woke up that morning, about to tell her sister exactly what their mother was up to, as she wasn't home for a few weeks straight. But she walked into the room, and stared at the empty bed sheets in disbelief. No note, no any trace of her left behind, as if she just disappeared.

Nikki wouldn't joke around with her 'Invisi-Trick' at this sort of time of despair for her family. And Shawna was sure that this had to do with Lagarto.

Her sister's cell phone began to ring, her 'Disturbia' ringtone playing as Shawna searched for the stupid phone. She crouched down to peer under her younger sister's bed, shoving her lost book, clumps of clothes, and keepsakes aside to grab her singing cell. The screen on the phone flashed repeated, the name _Gwen_ blinking along with it. "Hello?" Shawna said, flipping the phone open.

"Shawna?"

"Yeah,"

"Where's Nikki?" Gwen asked.

"I…I don't know?" Shawna sighed.

On the other line, Gwen's eyes grew. "W-wha-what?! What you mean you don't know? She's your sister!" Gwen snapped.

"Gwen, calm down. Now I know that sounds bad but -"

But Gwen had now gone ballistic. "This is _**way**_ worse than bad! She could be dead!" Gwen yelled.

"Don't you think I know that?!" Shawna retorted.

She did not feel like getting in a fight with a fifteen year-old today. She had Nikki for that; well she did have Nikki for that. "Either she ran away or was kidnapped. That's all I know," Shawna said as she hung up. The girl sighed. _'What are they going to do to her?' _Shawna asked herself, stepping out of the mess-of-a-room.

How am I going to tell Ben?, Gwen thought.

Ben apparently had a crush on Nikki, but if Nikki reciprocated these feelings was sometimes questionable. And with all the fighting going in between the two, both of them having cried, she wasn't sure how Ben would take it.

He wouldn't take it lightly, thought.

* * *

"Tell me!" Ben demanded tauntingly.

"**NO!**" Kevin yelled.

"Come on Kev, she's my cousin. Just tell me. Did you kiss her?"

"Tennyson, what did I just say?" Kevin growled as he walked up to Gwen's front door.

"Can't you call me by my first name?" he asked.

"Can't you shut up?" Kevin mocked, altering his voice so it was a bit higher pitched like Ben's.

Ben stuck his tongue at Kevin, just to be flipped off by the older teen. "Gwen, your boyfriend's being mean to me!" Ben whined loudly, which received him a slap upside the head from the raven.

Gwen opened the door and sighed loudly, seeing as nothing had really changed between the two.

"Kevin, be nice _please_. Ben, don't **ever** whine like that again. Makes you sound like a girl," Gwen pleaded.

Kevin snickered at Gwen's comment for Ben. "And who ever said we were dating? We went on _a _date," Gwen pointed out.

"But isn't that the same thing?" Ben asked freshly.

Gwen rolled her eyes tiredly, remembering why she called them over in the first place. "You guys we have some big trouble on our hands," Gwen started.

Ben green eyes filled with worry. "It's about Nikki isn't it?" Ben asked.

Gwen nodded. "I'm sorry Ben, but yeah, it is," Gwen replied sorrowfully. "Nikki's gone,"

Ben's smile deteriorated every second of being told this. He froze and his skin lost all of its slightly-tannedness. The girl that he liked was…gone? "What the fuck do you mean she's gone? She's dead?!" Ben blurted out.

"I don't know, she could have run away or someone could have kidnapped her. But I doubt she's dead, Ben," Gwen answered, glaring at her cousin for cursing at her.

"Those fucking lizards that attacked me, they're behind this," Kevin butted in.

He was certain, since they wanted her head. They probably kidnapped her to kill her. But Ben was already stressed out enough, so he passed on saying it aloud.

"Well, what are supposed to do now?" Ben asked softly.

"I don't know, Ben," Gwen responded, just as quiet.

* * *

_Wake up child…_

"I-I can't," a young voice replied, struggling to be freed of this world of nothingness.

_Open your eyes…_

The child opened her eyes to see a flash of light like the sun, or maybe an opening of some sort in front of her. It was very small, and she doubted she could fit through it. "Too small…can't…do it," she whispered incoherently.

_Reach…_

Her tiny hand reached the opening, trying to grab it and snatch it, and visibly, the entrance out of that…terrible place was wide enough and her vision became clear, and more vivid.

But there wasn't much to be vivid. High-tech computer monitors and surveillance television screens were being controlled by the lizard mutants, or more like drones, clicking away on the control pads filled with more buttons than your average keyboard, blinking and beeping with different colors flashing on and off. And she found herself in some glass bubble kept still with mechanical hand-like devices at the top and bottom of her round jail cell. "What the heck?" she whispered, examining the supposedly control room.

The girl frowned at what she was wearing: a orange t-shirt with white pajama bottoms.

The hooded figure walked in with a slender, more feminine shaped cloaked humanoid behind him and Lagarto also trailing behind. "Seems the Mentanite has woken up," the woman commented.

She pulled the hood of her cloak behind her head, revealing snow white hair, some of hair braided in the front, decorated in beads that had the appearance of ice falling on the sides of her head, the rest of her hair flowing to her back. Her cruel, icy blue eyes were mesmerizing, hypnotizing really, and they held no emotion, just cold orbs staring at her. Her face was a paler blue than the male, who's features she remembered scarcely. Her lips were thin and her nose was very slender just like the rest of her body. And this navy, detailed, patterned tattoo covered her face, resembling a maze. "Yes, she has,"

Nikki beat her fists against the transparent wall, letting them slide down until she picked them up again and repeatedly pounded and punched the wall, where not even a scratch would deface the surface of the bubble. "Where am I? What are you going to do with me?" she questioned furiously.

"You are the bait in our plan, dim-witted Mentanite," the woman insulted, walking over to the glass, her eyes still void of any feeling, sending the same, unwanted chills down Nikki spine.

Nikki growled a low one, which the blue woman caught with her pointed elf-like ears.

"In a matter of time, we'll have your mother, the Omnitrix, and every power the universe holds. A lesson to be learned that nobody messes with my kind," the girl explained, hatred in her voice.

Nikki paused for a minute, and then she finally realized that the girl said the 'Omnitrix'. "Wait a minute…" she whispered to herself, "What are you going to with Ben?!" she shouted.

"Hmm…so that's the male Anodite's name, eh? Seems as though you have some of these 'emotions' for him," she remarked.

Nikki's eyes narrowed. "You're crazy,"

"And you're in denial," she replied, her lips curled up into a smile.

Nikki plopped onto the floor of the bubble, her arms and legs crossed in confusion and frustration. She thought about what Ben revealed to her and what he asked her shortly afterwards…

And why she still didn't have a stupid answer.

* * *

"When are they coming?" an impatient voice asked.

A white flash of light seeped through the cracks of the door leading to the bathroom of the base, and so were moans of pain. "Right now," the wavy-haired Plumber responded.

She pressed the red "occupied" button next to the door, to reveal three teenagers rubbing their heads and complaining. The brown haired one looked up, and raised an eyebrow at the woman. "Ben!" she exclaimed.

She kneeled on both knees and wrapped her arms around him. Ben awkwardly just sat there in the unknown woman's embrace. His eyes slowly shifted his eyes position to glance at random areas of the room. "Uh…do I know you?" he asked, still uncomfortable with the situation he was in.

She let go of the boy and placed her hands on his shoulders. "My name's Miranda. You may not remember me much, but I bet you know you know my daughters," she replied, still happy about the boy's arrival.

He studied her features: her hair was very wavy, there was a kind of a thick curliness to it, and it was dark, _**dark**_ brown. Her skin was so tanned, and her eyes were so brown, they had a lot of youthfulness to them for a mother…

"You're…Nikki's mom?!" Ben concluded, shocked.

She looked like she was in her late twenties! Not the age of a mother with _two_ children.

"What the fuck?! You look like a college student!" Kevin blurted out.

"And you must be Kevin. I had a feeling you were going to be loud and brash," she smiled, sticking out her hand for him to shake.

Kevin rolled his eyes as he gave her a quick handshake. She turned to Gwen.

"And Gwen, you've grown! I remember you hair was so much shorter and more vibrant. And so were you," she said as she hugged the girl who didn't find the hug as awkward as her cousin.

"You know about Nikki, don't you?" Ben asked, sullenly.

"Well, _duh_. I am her mother," the Miranda said as if he just pointed out the obvious.

_'She sounds like a college student too'_, Kevin thought, rolling his onyx eyes again.

The woman giggled at Kevin's comment, which caught the raven off guard for a moment. "Yeah, yeah. I know I look a little younger for a mother, don't I?"

"More like a lot younger," Ben replied, still awestruck about Miranda's appearance.

"Well, once my kind hits twenty one, we start to age slower physically than we do chronologically," she explained.

"So how old are you?" Kevin asked just to be nudged harshly by Gwen.

"Kevin, it's rude to ask people what their age is,"

"No, it's okay. I just turned forty," Miranda smiled, giggling quietly at the shocked faces around her.

"Okay, okay. That's enough of that. I didn't teleport you three here just for you to ask me what my age is," she said as she gestured for them to follow her.

--

They were led into a room full of scientist in tight, silver full body suits, much like the one Miranda was wearing, except she was without the protective black gloves and facial gear. The area was filled with things from extraordinary space gems and rocks to unconscious aliens lined the back of the room. Crates filled with who-knows-what were being picked up and carried by levitation lasers. The sound of clicking of buttons, clattering of beakers, and people chattering away about discoveries made echoed throughout the lab. "Where are we anyway?" Gwen asked, looking at all the silvery equipment.

"The Plumber's laboratory," Miranda replied.

"But, Grandpa Max…he told us that the Plumbers disbanded," Ben said, confused.

Miranda chuckled at this. She expected that most of the older Plumbers had told their kids and grandkids that. "Yeah, the First Generation did. What you see here is the Second Generation of Plumbers. I joined when I was maybe in my thirties. My father was a Plumber, and he told me all about this stuff when I was eight, when I just started to learn about my powers. He was the one who actually gathered a bunch of the First Generation Plumbers' kids because things started to go haywire in the universe. But we need some help. And_ you_ need some protection, Ben," she explained, pointing to Ben with the last bit.

"But I have all the protection with this," he replied cockily, holding his arm up to show his powerful alien device.

"Ben, that's the same reason why you need protection. Aliens could be searching for you with devices that would cause a lot of pain, physical damage or even death,"

"Well, it's not like I haven't been through that already," Ben mumbled, glaring at Kevin.

Kevin's jaw dropped; enraged that he was still holding that one time he teamed up with Vilgax and ripped the Omnitrix right off the boy's arm. He couldn't exactly remember what the device was called, but he could tell it hurt like hell getting the one most powerful pieces alien technology off the kids arm. And at the time, a swollen, red skinned mutant laughed and smiled the whole process through…

"Oh, get over it! That was five fucking years ago!" he spat.

"Yeah, Ben. Kevin's changed." Gwen defended.

"Aw, how cute! You two are dating!" Miranda squealed, suspecting the two were going steady.

"We are _**not**_ dating," Gwen replied angrily.

"They went on _a_ date, like there's a difference," Ben teased.

"Look Tennyson, just shut –"

Miranda sighed. Her daughters were never _this_ rowdy. But with these three, Miranda wondered how Nikki could stand being in earshot with them, let alone being **friends** with them.

"Calm down. Are you like this all the time?" Miranda asked, surprised that these 'friends' were treating each other.

"Basically. With these two arguing all the time," Gwen answered pointing at the raven who had his arms crossed and was looking away from her and Ben, and the brunet who was staring at his shoes with a face full of guilt. "And Nikki makes it worse by teasing Kevin,"

"Told you everyone messes with me," Kevin muttered.

"Can you just put your bickering aside? The whole universe is in danger now," Miranda asked, irritated by the way these so-called heroes were acting.

Gwen nodded as Ben just kept his gaze low towards the floor. Kevin followed too, wanting to take his foot and shove it up the boy's…

Miranda had walked over to a door and pressed the button beside it, the door sliding to its right and providing entrance to the room behind it. It was a very large room with bunches of file cabinets lined up into long rows. She headed over to the far end of one aisle and opened one of the drawers, revealing video files of some species. "You guys must know about those lizards that want to kill me right?" Miranda asked, searching for the right data.

"Yeah, they attacked me and almost cut off my arm," Kevin replied harshly, remembering how much pain that caused him to feel.

"Well, I learned a few months ago, they're really not behind this. Some underground species is causing all this trouble,"

She found a file with the species information and description, scrolling down the screen with a stylus. She jabbed at a photo file lightly, and a few pictures popped up with pale blue people of the alien species in them. "They don't look like they live underground," Ben observed.

Miranda smirked at this childish response. "Of course you would think they actually live underground," she laughed. "No, that means they are very unheard of. Those lizards must have been taken as slaves or created some sort of alliance with this race. All they are is drones, like their army,"

Gwen arched an eyebrow, trying to understand the real situation. "So wait, these lizards are just being used?"

Miranda nodded. "I knew you guys would catch on! And they're after this jewel, it about the size of…" she paused, visually searching the room for something to compare the gem with.

She stopped at Ben. "Your head!" she exclaimed, pointing at him.

Snickers were be heard in the background from Gwen and Kevin, the raven's laughter a bit more pronounced than his cousin's. He rolled his eyes. "Sorry Ben, but the jewel is moderately large and your head -"

"Just get on with it," Ben groaned, not wanting to hear about his head size.

"Anyways,_ I_ stole it from them. And now they want my head," she sighed as if it were a problem as small as a knot in your shoelaces.

"That was a stupid move," Kevin commented.

"Think what you want, Kevin. But if I hadn't stolen that gem years ago, you wouldn't have your powers,"

"**What?!**" they asked, which was more like a shout, in unison.

What could a gem do that would involve their powers ripped away from them? Miranda giggled again. '_They make the funniest faces,_' she mentally chuckled at the children. "The gem; if you touch it with your bare skin, the gem's power will activate and take away your possession of all your powers. And it's irreversible," she explained gravely, "And this race wants revenge on our universe, to rebuilt it and create some kind of universe where they rule all,"

She turned to face the brunet. "And that's why you need protection. The Omnitrix's DNA is now a part of your DNA, which means that your DNA would be damaged greatly if the jewel would take the alien's powers, or part of your DNA. Ben, if this were to happen, you'd die,"

Ben gulped at finding out he could die with just one touch of something like jewelry. It was like poisonous gem. "But, we also need the Omnitrix's help, anybody's help really. So that's why I teleported you three here. My plan is to find somewhere else to hide the jewel, or destroy it somehow. And I want to take you guys with me," she explained, hoping they'd say yes.

Until an annoying male voice reached her ears. "No, no, no! They can't go, they're just kids," the man protested.

"Well, I'm just not going to sit on my butt while universe is being sucked dry of its power. Unlike like you, Darren," Miranda retorted at the uptight blonde.

"Then get other Plumbers to assist you! We'll protect the kid –"

A loud explosion could be heard outside the file room, interrupting the stressed man. Screams of fellow Plumber could be heard as could laser beams. Violent vibrations traveled through the floor. A red light flashed on and off, sending an intruder alarm throughout the base. "See! Now what are we going to do with them?!" he screamed.

Miranda reached over to the side of her belt, grabbing hold of her gun. "I'm sure they'll get out of here in one piece," she reassured the man confidently.

She smacked the button on the next to the door, the door sliding to the left, and ducked as she barely dodged a beam. "Miranda…" a lizard hissed at her.

Miranda pulled the trigger to her laser gun repeatedly, causing the Lagarto to back up with the first few hits. He held up his arms and deflected them right at the Mentanite. She was about to dodge the hits again, but a shield of pink energy formed in front of her. Behind her holding up a hand emitting manna was the redheaded Gwen. "You're not just going to lay there are you?" Gwen asked, looking at the two boys who were on the ground, staying clear of any attacks.

"No!" the raven answered boldly as his hand crawled up to a cabinet of metal made something stronger than your average steel.

The metal crept up his arm, coating it in silver armor. It continued to spread until his whole body was now a metal weapon. Ben was still laying low, holograms of his ten aliens projecting right in front of his eyes. He stopped at the moth-like creature he called Big Chill. With a smack of his hand, the Omnitrix received the info of his choice and a glow of green surrounded the boy. Wings sprouted out of his back, and his skin became black with blue scales. His hands and feet became claw like and his eyes started to slant and become buggier. The glow faded and a freezing cold wind violently gushed out of the room, creating ice on some on the equipment and causing Gwen to shiver.

She shook herself out of her cold state of mind, lives were at stake! Pink beams of manna shot out of her hand, hitting some of the smaller drones and pounding them against the wall.

Aim for the transmutation boy, a mysterious, crisp voice whispered to the slaves, and they headed over to Kevin, who was in a situation much like before in his apartment. The baby lizard clutched and crawled up his arm, its grip very tight so the boy couldn't shake him off like he was trying too, and opened its mouth, revealing its uneven, lengthy, pointed teeth. "_ARGH_!" Kevin yelled in fury, not knowing what this creature could do if its fangs penetrated the metal and sunk in his flesh, the flesh that was only replaced days before.

"Look! That kid's gonna get hurt," Darren scolded, "I was right, you shoulda –"

"Calm down! He's got protection," Miranda shouted from across the room, glancing at the redhead who was more than fond of the raven.

Out the corner of her eyes, the Anodite caught Kevin, and the mutant that was on his arm. "Oh no, you don't…" Gwen said to herself as a manna-filled ray blasted the ugly thing off his arm, killing it instantly as it exploded into violet gush.

Kevin smiled at her in appreciation and punched an incoming drone dead in the face, the thing screeching afterwards. Looking down as his silver knuckles that were now covered in violet goo, Kevin made a face, raising head just in time to see more drone coming

"You guys just need to chill!" Big Chill hissed in his low, eerie voice. His skin became nothing but ghost-like energy, passing through a row of attacking drones, ice building from the inside out of each one.

In a swift movement, Miranda's arm avoided a sharp-pointed shard of skin, blasting beams strategically at the drones, destroying many with ease at an instant. But with the movement, a larger shard caught a fiber of her suit, pinning her to the wall. In her other hand, she lifted her gun but it was quickly swatted away by the leader. "You're done," he yelled, aiming one final blow at her.

Miranda rolled her eyes, and at the last second, tore her arm away from the shard, a loud _RRRRIIIIPPPP!_ coming from her suit. A sharp, sudden jab to Lagarto's chest with her boot backed him up a bit, with her fist following for an uppercut. With sickening crunch from his jaw, the thing crashed into the floor as Miranda searched the floor for her gun, levitating it over to her. She shot the thing in the legs to keep him down, his moans of pain become louder and more animal-like with every hit.

She jetted out of the room as it crowded with more and more of Plumbers by the minute, heading over to the Plumber's Protection Center and jamming in the button that lead entrance to the giant holding room. And in the middle of the area, guarded by a special kind of glass, heat-sensing laser that would wound you by mere touch, and other advanced security, was the jewel, a bright red gleaming gem where her stress face's reflection stared right back into her eyes.

Miranda looked back, making sure no one was witnessing what she was about to do. She kneeled down and used a customized pocketknife that was always with her to cut through the paneling with the preferred space weapon: a laser. She pushed the mini laser pen down with her thumb and flicked up the knife, jabbing the correct areas of the pad, shutting down those particular defenses. Once the glass slid out of view, and she was positive that no lasers were to zap her, she snatched the gem and with the touch of her fingertips it became invisible.

Her skin began to become more transparent by the second as she escaped with the jewel, leaving the three kids with _her_ problem.

**

* * *

**

Oh crap! What's she going to do? (makes a sarcastically shocked face).

**Well you're just gonna have ta wait 'till next week. Heh heh! Also, I think that ending sentence sucks. DX**

**STAY TUNED!!**


	8. Searching For You

**First, let me say thank you to all of you who have reviewed! I really appericate it, and it motives me a lot (more reviews would help me a whole lot more)!**

**If you haven't notice already, I've changed the genre. This is probably the one millonth time I've edited this story XP**

**Also, this chapter is a bit more on the dramatic side, just to give you the heads up.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Searching For You

* * *

_**'BLEEP! BLEEP! BLEEP!! ALERT!'**_ the alarm shouted as a red glow tinted every object with an intense scarlet hue.

The glass prison cell was vacant of any life, and the drones had gone ballistic, screaming and going about how they'd be destroyed if they would find the hostage.

They opened the bubble to make sure the girl wasn't invisible, but felt nothing like flesh or cloth. "Grrgh…search the rest of the ship!" Lagarto demanded, shooing off his minions.

They stormed out of the room, snatching taser guns off the walls of the weaponry room, and separating as they went their different direction.

A small giggle came from inside of the bubble. Like water sliding off her skin, her invisibility washed away. She had dodged every one of their grabs with ease. "Stupid lizards," she whispered, stepping out of her jail cell. She ran into the hallways, searching for an exit.

Carelessly, she bumped into the blue woman, who slowly raised her hand up to her eyes. A blinding beam flashed into her eyes.

Her vision dimmed. She faded away. Into that same world of nothingness.

She felt so useless. And yet, increasingly strong every moment of it.

* * *

Kevin flung a drone sneaking up behind with a quick throw of his arms over his head. The mutant flew over his head, smashing into the wall and leaving that familiar violet mark on the wall. '_Gross…'_he grimaced, until two scaly arms wrapped around his neck, pressing against his throat and ceasing his air flow.

"Ack…" He was losing his breathe, everything began to swirl and spin.

He elbowed it in the stomach, the thing releasing him from its grip. One swift punch crashed into the face of the drone, and as it tried to fight back, Kevin proved to be two quick as he targeted another blow at the lizard's abdomen.

Gwen had just blocked a flying table with a manna shield, and as she looked around, she noticed that someone was missing.

Last time she remembered, Miranda was fighting by their side. Now she was nowhere in sight. "Guys! Wait!" Gwen called, struggling to dodge attacks while saying this.

Big Chill paused, fluttering in the air as he waited for Gwen's announcement. Kevin was barely able to avoid a dagger piercing through the air and aimed for his head with her voice. "Gwen, I almost got killed because of you!" Kevin complained.

"Miranda's gone!" she proclaimed, ignoring the older teen's comment.

The two didn't know what to say, but before a word could escape from either of they're lips, another blaring alarm sounded, but it sounded more foreign and beast like. "Retreat!" Lagarto commanded as his drones fled from the base.

Where they went to, no really knew or cared at the moment. Why they decided to chicken out in the middle of the battle was the question.

--

Darren stood over the missing panel and the control pad that was sloppily put back in its place, some of the pad destroyed by some weapon, he guessed a knife. And knifes weren't really needed in the base, so no one should have had possession of one. Hence the word 'should'.

"What an idiot," he insulted, knowing what, or more like who, had done this.

* * *

"Oro, she's clever. Surprising, as she's an offspring of Miranda. What are going to do with her?"

"Azuri, hush. Don't fret about that,"

The figure pulled out a needle with a clear, turquoise liquid poison inside the syringe.

"You're going kill her? Hm…that's a shame. She could have been another one of us,"

He pushed the pump with his thumb, a little drop of the liquid oozing out. "Yes, she could have,"

Delicately, he lifted the unconscious girl's arm slowly, injecting the sharp, pointed needle in her arm. The girl just lay their on the medical bed, unmoving and gradually her skin became paler, and then bluer.

Her heart still pounded against the inside of her chest.

* * *

Miranda had teleported to some random area of some random continent, but she was content that she didn't know where she was. She searched this humid, crowded wasteland, covered in lush grass. '_A jungle perhaps?',_ she guessed as the plant life became more wild and tropical as she traveled more into the region.

Miranda actually wanted to get lost, and she had to find somewhere to hide this gem. She stumbled upon a small lagoon, and with the right tools in her belt, she'd be able to create a hologram to cover it up. "Yes, this is perfect," she beamed as she dove into the mucky waters, quite surprised that no creatures dwelled in the swamp.

Something in the shape of a tail brushed her leg. "Company, huh?" she smiled, pressing a button on her suit afterwards. Her suit sprouted fin-like extensions; her built-in air tank activating. Out of another pocket came a pair of goggles which helped hardly under this green, muddy water. Before she could grab the oxygen mask extension, the animal growled and opened its mouth, revealing a set of very pointed teeth.

Miranda sighed confidently. Just another annoyance to get rid of, she thought, evading a bite on the leg.

* * *

"Ugh…this place again," she groaned, observing the vast world…and they wasn't much to observe.

Actually, there wasn't anything to observe. Again she was trapped in the world void of anything that breathed, any object. Nothing but her.

_My, my, you can talk now_, a voice cooed.

"What the…!" Nikki exclaimed, frantically looking around but just seeing the same black walls or surrounded her.

_So amusing,_ the voice giggled.

Nikki ignored this and rubbed her forehead. It was like some kind of hangover she was having. Her head throbbed as she tried to her ease herself, rubbing her hand back and forth against the skin of her forehead. "Now what happened?" Nikki asked drily.

_Oro and Azuri happened. They did this to you,_ the voice explained sadly.

"Who are they? Are they lizard mutants?" Nikki questioned. Clearly, she was confused.

_No, they control the lizards,_

Nikki scratched her head. The lizards, they were just…puppets? "Why am I unconscious?"

_Because of your stupidity_, the voice laughed, angering the already annoyed Mentanite.

"That's not funny! I couldn't think of anything else. I thought it would work…" Nikki explained, her voice becoming softer as her embarrassment rushed to her cheeks.

A long, uncomfortable pause formed between the mysterious voice and the child.

_I'm sorry Nikki_, the voice apologized.

"Why?"

_Because,_

"Tell me!" Nikki demanded impatiently.

_You're transforming. Transforming into something evil,_ the voice confessed.

As if on queue, those strange, taunting chills ran up and down the skin of her back.

* * *

Kevin collapsed into a pile of goop, and he really couldn't care less about what it was. He was so tired from fighting, but he was quickly nudged in the head by a sneaker a.k.a Ben. As the green-eyed boy walked away, or attempted to walk away, a firm hand wrapped around his ankle, Ben almost falling on his face. "Tennyson…" Kevin growled.

"Kevin, we all wanna lay down, but we have to go,"

The raven let go and sat up, wiping his shirt off lazily. "Great, I have a mom _and_ a dad," he teased, receiving cold glares from the Tennyson.

"I thought you were done with the 'mom' jokes, Kevin," Gwen scolded sternly.

Little did she know, Kevin actually found her motherly ways cute after their date, and he would squeeze a 'mom' joke into any situation they were in just for his own benefit. "Nah," Kevin replied simply.

Gwen groaned at him reverting back to his taunting. He chuckled to himself, rising from the floor. They all looked around the lab: it was a disarray of hanging wires, broken screens and beakers, and violet. A lot of violet. "So Miranda ditched us," Ben sighed.

Gwen put a consoling hand on his shoulder. "She probably just…went to get help?" Gwen guess, clearly just as clueless as Ben was.

"Yeah, and Kevin's really a blonde," he retorted sarcastically, trying to fight a smile.

Gwen playfully swatted at his arm, smirking and then frowning. Although the joke was humorous, she was beginning to believe everyone was losing hope on finding Nikki. And finding the culprit guilty of spilling his secret. "She could be anywhere…" Ben whispered to himself.

Who he was talking about, Miranda or Nikki, she wasn't sure, but Gwen could feel the tensing of his muscles and his shakiness. He was scared, very scared. He was more targeted than she or Kevin. And the girl he liked was captured, maybe even dead.

Hell, the woman, the _mother_ of that girl, abandoned them in the mist of battle.

That's when she spotted the blonde man over at the 'museum' of protected and watched alien artifacts. What was his name? Derrick? Aaron?

"Hey…" she paused, searching her memory for his name, "Dominic, right?"

The man pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Darren," he corrected.

"Right. Do you know where Miranda might have gone?"

"No, but I know she's a freakin' thief. And a dummy too. Stealing the jewel is probably her stupidest stunt yet," he ranted.

Gwen's jaw dropped. Miranda was the thief? Why would she do something like that? Gwen's mind spun as she stepped towards the two boys, one who was laying the purple gush again and one who was sitting on some broken piece of machinery, his elbow on his knee, fist propping up his chin.

"Guys, I have some bad news," Gwen announced.

"Again?" they whined.

"Yeah, again,"

* * *

Stronger.

Better.

Naive.

Blue.

A twitch jolted her fingertips. Her skin was a deeper color of blue than the others, like turquoise. Her hair, no longer its cute wavy-curled texture. It cascaded down her back like a still river, an unknown, but magnificent deep blue color. Her eyes opened, letting two pairs of black eyes with icy blue pupils shine through. They had the appearance of an icicle: intense, cold, but enchanting at the same time. Unlike Azuri, she had no maze markings on her face, but on her arms marked uneven tattoos that resembled large rips in her arms. But she still had the appearance of Nikki: big eyes, cute nose with a rounded tip, and full lips. And the same clothes too.

"Welcome, Gesine," Azuri greeted.

Whether she was happy or not about this, you could not tell in her eyes or by the tone of her voice.

The girl just stared and ignored her. Azuri scowled. "See we have a snob in our hands,"

"Whatever," the new girl finally answered, rolling her eyes.

Oro entered the room, pleased to see Gesine up. "Let's test her," he suggested.

Azuri nodded and began her series of questions. "Do you remember the Omnitrix?"

"Huh?" she asked, arching a thin, white eyebrow.

Azuri nodded in contentment. "Do you remember a 'Chaos Ruby'?"

Gesine shook her head. "A Miranda or Nikki?" Azuri questioned an evil smiling spreading across her lips.

"Nope,"

"Lizard mutants,"

"Nah-uh,"

"Bellwood,"

"Na-da,"

"Ben?"

Gesine scratched her head, ruffling her hair up bit. Azuri bit her lip. She couldn't know; it would lead to other memories that would release the Mentanite back into the world. But she found this rather humorous, as Nikki claimed she had no such feelings for the boy.

Maybe they're stronger than she thinks.

Gesine sighed and shook her head again. Okay, maybe they aren't…

Azuri cackled at this. She would be able to mold this doughy memory she had against the three enemies Nikki called 'friends'.

* * *

"That's far from good, isn't it?" Nikki asked, biting the tip of a nail worriedly.

_I'm afraid so_, child, the voiced answered gloomily.

Nikki looked at the small glimpse of reality. It was her temporary window to the world. "Who is she?" Nikki asked, pointing the oblivious blue girl.

_Well…she's you. They must have inserted a liquidized alien of their species into you. She's using your body. It's kind of works like poison. It killed you, in a sense. You can't come back unless she's dead. I understand that's confusing but-,_

"More like gross!" Nikki frowned, cutting off the voice.

Basically, they put someone else in her, putting the real her in a state of uselessness. And unless someone kills this new girl, she's stuck in Nothing Land: Home of a Weirdo Voice and Black Walls.

_And the girl's like a newborn. She doesn't know anything. And they'll mold her mind into something evil,_

"Ugh! **I WANNA GET OUTTA HERE**!" Nikki screeched, pulling at the ends of her hair.

The voice sighed. If she ever wanted to get out, she needed to have sanity first.

* * *

Miranda scraped the mud off her boots, struggling to climb out of the muddy pond. That stupid alligator surely learned its lesson, its mouth now missing a few discolored teeth.

Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a bush rustling, unbeknownst to her it was the same exact problem she thought she escaped. Out shot a scaly arm, grabbing her face with its three-fingered claw, three bulging eyes staring at her. Miranda snarled, levitating the lizard and throwing it with a push of her hands, the white energy tossing the slave far into the jungle. Two more surrounded her, which turned into four. Four grouped into a dozen. More lizards crowded around her as more beads of sweat rolled down the side of Miranda's head. She had never been so nervous in her life. Or uncertain.

She always had this sensation of triumph before battle, like she did a few minutes before. But this feeling died down as her eyes met with an increasing number of lizards' by the second. Lagarto stepped forward, looking at the weak woman who put on a face of courage.

But it wasn't very convincing. As a thousand of dagger soared through air, aiming at her, she held up her hands, a dome shaped shield building over her, deflecting the spikes as they pounded the surface of her defense.

_Ping, ping, pang_

Miranda had no idea how long this was going to last, but she figured that it wouldn't take long before her strength deteriorated. Until she heard blasts of lasers coming from behind the army of lizards ready strike another attack. As the person, no persons, revealed themselves she gasped.

"The First Generation," she breathed.

* * *

"Why?"

That's all they could say, shocked at the action this woman carried out. Stealing the gem…they thought she was on her side.

Ben buried his face in the palms of his hands. Why couldn't anyone help them? Miranda was supposed to be their aid for both problems, yet she goes and runs off, stealing the jewel probably for her own benefit. "I don't know why," Gwen responded.

"Well, that's just great. Everyone is going to know about us and freak out," Kevin complained.

Ben's turned his head in an instant as the sound of this remark, so quick you'd think his head would just snap. "**Don't say that**," he warned.

The brunet had no idea of what he would do if Kevin kept it up, but the threat didn't feel as empty the others he's thrown at the older teen. Kevin stood in the puddle of alien blood, facing the younger boy and arching a brow. Ben? Threatening him? That's a laugh.

"Kevin, please stop," Gwen beseeched, almost as stressed about the situation as Ben was.

Sighing in defeat, Kevin took a seat next to Gwen, who was using a table as a chair, and wrapped a supportive arm around her shoulder, bringing her closer to his side. About to question his actions, she opened her mouth, but she closed it. He actually cared and wanted to cheer her up? Where'd this guy come from? She couldn't help but smile.

But with one small glance at the other teen, who couldn't share that same feeling as she was experiencing with Kevin, her smile dissipated.

She rested her head on the older teens shoulder, her eyes trailing down to the floor. Things were not lightening up.

A red hue cast over everything in the room, a blaring noise filling the air. Kevin removed his arm off of Gwen to cover his ears, Gwen taking her hands and doing the same. What really frightened her was Ben, not even moving a muscle as the earsplitting sound rang through everyone's ears.

"We have to get out of here!" Darren yelled, Kevin and Gwen jumping off the table at this command.

Again, Ben hardly moved. Gwen tugged at his arm, pulling him up and dragged him along, trying catch up to Kevin who seemed to know where to go, or at least was following a person who knew.

Almost tripping, Ben began to run on his own feet and spotted a flash of black rounding the corner. Following, they turned left but stopped as they crashed into one another, Gwen's face colliding into the dark cloth of the older boy's shirt. "Kevin…" she growled, her voice stifled.

She stepped away from Kevin's back, her jaw dropping a bit at what she was seeing. A giant ship of advanced technology, and Plumbers running inside hurriedly from whatever was causing them to run in the first place. Darren wasn't far from where the three were standing, turning around to face the surprised teenagers. He remembered having the same reaction with many of the technology there at the base when beginning as a Plumber. But now was far from the right time to gaze at their equipment and ways of intergalactic transportation. They needed to leave, and explanations had to wait. "C'mon!" he called, his hand motioning them to hurry up and follow.

Gwen was the first one to blink herself out of it, grabbing Kevin's hand and jerking him along. Ben ran behind them, every step up the slope that led to inside of the ship creating a metallic ping against the surface. The door closed behind them, their attackers screaming some unintelligible language at them. "Phew! That was close," Kevin panted.

Darren shook his head. "No, they might still be on our trail. We can't be certain just –"

_**CRASH! BOOM! BOOM!!**_

The ship shook violently, side to side. If there was such a thing called space sickness, the three teens surely had it.

"Oh. Shit," Gwen slowly said as she heard the blasts becoming louder, which was a sure clue that whoever was causing them was approaching.

With each deafening explosion, the ship rattled, actually tossing the poor girl onto the ground. Kevin kneeled next to her, about to help the redhead up, but the door was blasted off, the frame singed as the red embers on the edges glowed. As the smoke cleared, three figures stepped forward, a pastel blue woman with long, white hair, her mere appearance freezing you still, a man, a shade brighter than her, his white hair in a rat tail and looming over the other two figures. But what made Ben's face glow with fear, disbelief and utter depression, was the third turquoise figure, a girl about his age, lengthy hair resembling ocean waters, and icy eyes. She was too familiar, and yet she was a stranger at the same time.

He pointed a finger at her, causing her eyes to widen. "What did you do to Nikki?!" he yelled at them.

Ben couldn't believe what he was seeing. What had they done to her? Why did this girl look like her blue twin? "Well?!" he shouted, demanded the answer at that moment.

Azuri couldn't have him know the truth, or have him have that disgusting feeling of hope inside of him. She smirked, about to spat words sharp as swords at him.

"She's dead. Poor girl," she answered coldly, a hint of laughter in her words.

Ben couldn't take it. She was dead? He wanted to refuse to believe that, he kept telling himself she was alive, but his head just wouldn't allow him to think that.

She was dead, and that was that.

The girl that was formerly Nikki stepped forward. "Don't fret. You and your friends will be able to join her," she said blasting some form of energy at him.

Ducking, Ben snarled. He was going to get revenge. They couldn't get away with killing Nikki. He never even got his answer…

He shook his head as he searched through his choice of aliens, slamming the face of the watch down. Ben was going to have revenge alright. A very bloody one at that.

* * *

**Another Un-Ben-ish moment.**

**And: Oh crap, Ben's going mad! But who wouldn't after finding out people you hate killed the person you liked. I really hope he calms down a finds out the truth. Oh wait, I'm the author. I have that power (but Nikki's powers would be way more awesomer)! And the very minimum Gwevin fluff, kinda cute right?**

**Also in chapter two, the lyrics to that song that was on the radio and Nikki's situation, aren't they similar? I _so_ didn't plan that (SERIOUSLY)!**

**Stay Tuned! And read and rate, or I will have psycho Ben attack you!**


	9. Desperate Times

**Last time, Ben had gone over the edge! What will pull him back on? Well, that's what this chapter is for. Read on as Ben has a rampage over losing Nikki. HAHAHA!**

**Wait, that's not funny. Well, not the Nikki part…**

**Whatev, just read the story so I can stop saying stupid things :P**

* * *

**Desperate Times...**

* * *

A ball of fire shot across the room, the stench of dead plants and fertilizer in the air. The obsidian and emerald eyes watching this scene unfold glanced at Ben who was now Swampfire, and remember the happier goofball that he was before all this mess spilled. They were two different personalities, yet they were the same person? Kevin just blinked. He never seen, or imagined somebody having that power to cause Ben to become like that because they were dead.

Gwen was just as angry, she was one of Nikki's closest friends and as she stood up and prepared her hands, the pink energy that was manna emitting from them. A beam of energy shot at her, Gwen running to her right, barely dodging the attack.

Coating himself in that overly strong metal, a confident Kevin stood in battle stance, roughly avoiding the blasts of energy, pink, white, and blue flying about in the room. A motion of a hand sliding up an invisible wall, enormous shards of ice pierced through the flooring of Oro's doing. Shooting from Swampfire's hands, fire penetrated through the ice like a wet paper towel, the ice melting moderately. Gesine stepped forward, levitating a partially melted shard of ice. Swampfire blinked his heart not as heavy as it was moments before.

Nikki, could she be alive? No way could this new girl inherit her powers out of nowhere. They did something to Nikki, that much was true, but they didn't kill her. But whoever this was, human that was now Swampfire knew she had to be destroyed to get Nikki back.

_His_ Nikki back.

* * *

"Ben…" she whispered worriedly.

He was going nuts, carrying about and shouting at these blue people. Why were they doing this? Weren't the lizards the ones who wanted revenge? And more importantly, was Ben acting this way because of her?

Well, he did like her. But Nikki had never imagined the boy going berserk over the thought of losing her.

_You're going to have to fight,_

"Fight what?!" Nikki snapped on the brim of tears.

She was in a world of nothing. How could she fight anything? Nikki waited for an answer, just standing there in a blank, dark state of silence.

_Fight out of here,_

"And how am I supposed to do that?! I can't use my powers on anything in here because _**nothing is in here**_!" she screeched.

_Just wait. That boy will help you,_

Nikki listened to the masculine screams of frustration and anger. Ben? **Ben** was going **help _her_**? In the condition he was in? Nikki had to arch an eyebrow at this. No way was he going to help her. As much as she wished it true, Ben saving her seemed to close impossible.

* * *

Miranda's eyes bulged in disbelief: In front of her, fighting off alien intruders were some of most famous First Generation Plumbers, including her own father, Gregory Perkins, honing his auburn stubble with specks of white here and there and seeming he was at the peak of forty, and Maxwell Tennyson, his hair almost the color of snow and his wrinkles deeper than the last time she had seen him. But none the less, she was ecstatic to see them, along with the dozens of First Generations following them. Giving a drone an effortless kick to the head, the thing fell to its knees and fell again on its face, dead. Greg gave a warm smile to his daughter.

Which shortly turned into a frown. "Y'know, you never were the brightest of your sisters," he said, referring to her choice of hiding spot.

Miranda narrowed her eyes in irritation. "Shut up, Dad," she replied in a childish manner.

"Heads up!" Max called, shooting an oncoming drone, about to put Miranda in a chokehold.

Miranda ran off before father could send one more lecture her way. Fluently, she blasted the purple out of drone after drone, sometimes shooting two at a time. Crouching down, Miranda barely avoided the line of shards in her direction, pulling the trigger to her gun that was facing in the direction of the attack. After a few moment she rose, searching the area, seeing as the lizards had stopped attacking. Her eyes slowly scanned the terrain, until she heard splashes of water. Swiftly, she spun around seeing Lagarto jump in the bog. Miranda slapped her forehead, having forgotten to hide the mucky pond. Ready to dive in, Miranda stepped forward about to dash over to the swamp before a tight hold grasped her wrist.

She wriggled a bit, trying to free herself until she realized it was her father. "You've done enough damage Miranda," he scolded.

He let go, running after the creature. Miranda slowly stepped forward, peering into the waters before her, watching as the ripples in the water become larger and more violent. Her brown eyes stared in utter terror as a scarlet smoke traveled up the surface, faintly tinting the swamp red.

* * *

It was as if they vanished from thin air. The taller of the blue people escaped from the scene of battle, his female deserting the turquoise one as well. They snuck out into the navigation center, the Plumbers busy putting an effort to repair the ship pulling out their laser guns. With a soft gush of wind from her mouth, blown like a kiss, a thick layer of ice and snow blanketed the room, Azuri pushed the frozen statues aside to she could proceed with the plan, taking command of the ship.

Azuri gazed blankly at the numerous buttons, so concerned about getting rid of the four pests that her memory of the plan partially faded away. She faced Oro. "Umm…"

Oro shook his head, frowning at his apprentice. "Must I go over this again?" he sighed.

Azuri sighed back, ashamed she would have to be reminded of the plan once more. She was a great student, just a forgetful one. The girl would be so caught up in destroying the enemies that the main objective would be discarded from her mind. "We need to get the Chaos Ruby, remember? To take revenge on the universe for destroying our home," he explained, his icy eyes glowing with a black hue of hatred.

Everything started to click in the younger girl's mind: After so many years observing Earth culture, they figure a franchise of the Omnitrix would drive the wearer to search for them, luring him into their trap of obtaining one of the universe's greatest inventions. Who knew he'd bring friends along? Or a test subject.

Azuri nodded, her memory of such coming back to her. Her fingers typed away, putting in coordinates of Miranda's location. Lagarto hadn't been so useless this whole time. The last time they fought he was able to throw a tracking device onto Miranda's suit before she brutally injured him. For some reason, the signal was weaker, which could cause the area they'd land in to be off. But Azuri complete ignored this thought, continuing to type away.

From the corner of her eyes, she could have sworn to see a pair of green eyes peering in from the doorway.

--

On the other side, panting away was Gwen, wiping the sweat from brows; Kevin had his back to the wall, looking at the distressed girl in worry. "Did they see you?" he breathed.

A whisper would have been all too loud. Gwen shook her head. "No, but they almost did. They're behind the secret spilling," she replied softly.

"And we're going to be behind of your blood spill stupid humans," Azuri warned, appearing next to Gwen's face who was in utter shock.

Kevin squeezed the palm of her hand and he yanked her from the wall. "Run!" he shouted at her, the girl still stunned. She wouldn't move as shards of ice emerged from Azuri's fingernails. He tucked his arms under the redhead's thighs, pulling her up until she was fully in his arms, an aggravated squeal coming from the girl. He ran, trying to pick up speed and duck at the same time without dropping the peeved Anodite.

"Put me down!" Gwen demanded.

Kevin shook his head. "Sorry, but unless you want ice daggers in you," he replied as line of icy knifes swooshed over his head, ", you're staying here.

And another line of daggers headed their way, Gwen giving a short, shrill shriek as she hid her face in the crook of Kevin's neck, and giving Kevin a nice, visible patch of crimson across his nose.

* * *

"Die already!" Gesine screamed at the alien, levitating random items at the plant like alien.

"No! You have Nikki. You _are_ Nikki!" He screamed back at her.

Gesine paused her riot, her hands covering her face as her forehead throbbed. Swampfire smiled. Only Nikki does that motion with her hands, whether she's embarrassed, angry, or depressed, she'd cover her face with her hands. Gesine's eyes flashed, appearing to be colder and more frozen. They themselves were daggers. "Nikki's dead! Get that through your thick head, stupid human!" she snapped, her hands creating two balls of cold energy in their palms.

She pushed her right arm out, the powerful aura shooting from her hand and into Swampfire's side. A malevolent sneer formed upon her lips, but was wiped away as she saw the green flesh rejuvenate at a rapid speed. Swampfire clutched his lower abdomen, wincing at the pain the healing caused him to feel. "That's," he flinched at the stronger sting in his side, ", the best you got?" he asked.

The girl's smirk reappeared. "Not. Even. Close," she replied.

In her hands, the same chilling energy forming in the space between them, but her finger danced in a way to look as if she was molding something. The energy froze in ice, the ice being…stretched? Stretched to point, the blue girl creating a handle at the end. Gesine grabbed her hand-made weapon, wielding a sharp, smooth, icy sword in her grasp.

Swampfire gazed at the lethal ice. This girl was no joke. But then again, neither was he.

* * *

**You have Nikki! **

**…You _are_ Nikki!**

With a swift wipe of her finger under her eyes, the burning sensation in her eyes was gone, only to return with the echo of the voice in her ears.

_Don't cry,_

"I – I wanna go home," she sniffed.

She hated hearing the crashes and booms of the outside, and she hated feeling this power coursing through her veins and not knowing why she was feeling it. Nikki believed from the bottom of the hole that was her heart she was useless.

_Just listen to him,_

The same words repeated, ringing in the black oblivion. "I already know who I am," she responded, her eyes appearing glassier.

The tingling she could feel buzzing about under her skin multiplied. Nikki scratched at her arms. It was becoming to be an annoyance.

_Just wait; he'll open it for you,_

"What the…he'll open what?! How many times do I have to tell you, there is **nothing** in here!" she cried, falling to her knees and sitting in a position where she held them tight to her chest, heaving into her thighs.

If the voice had a head to shake, it'd be doing so in shame of the little girl, one who had so much power and was wasting it on crying.

* * *

"Dad…" the woman whispered in fear.

She kneeled next to the waters, a single bead of salty tears dropping in the swamp, blending in with the green lake. Her father was one of the best Plumbers, Lagarto couldn't have just…

Miranda shook her head vigorously, denying the possibility her father could be dead.

Shifting her body, she looked at the vast piece ground, coated in a thick layer of violet with a few puddles of red splattered in the goo. Many dead bodies, some more gruesome than others, lay in a muddled heap of gunk, Miranda happy that the drones, or this collection of them, were done with. She faced the lagoon. Well, almost done with. Lagarto was still in there, doing who knows what to her dad. Max walked over to the tan woman, putting a consoling hand on her shoulder. He had worked with both for so long, the feeling of losing a teammate and a friend in his heart too.

A faint smoke of purple broke the greenish red color in the swamp. "Dad!" she softly cheered.

If Lagarto was still bleeding, then he had to still be alive. She just had to hope that red wasn't going to come up more than it was now.

* * *

Trying to get free of the ice shards that pinned to the wall, Kevin jerked his arm, his wish not being fulfilled.

A black string came loose from the knitting of his sleeve, Kevin's eyes beaming as he yanked her his arm more violently. "**YOU'RE DONE!**" Azuri yelled, a set of double edged ice blades laced between her fingers.

With one forceful pull of his shirt, the raven was freed, slamming himself into the floor below, a large rip in the right sleeve of his gray shirt.

The ice above his head looked pretty strong…

With a sturdy grip, he pulled himself up with the large piece of frozen death, Kevin's body taking on the properties of the icicle, a chilling stir running around underneath the surface of his skin. Kevin shivered, always hating the cold and being super sensitive to bitter weather. But his minor issue had to wait, as his head was in danger of being sliced off.

Cutting through the air, the dagger was thrown gracefully, the dagger aimed into the boy's direction. A translucent hand shot up, stopping the blade with a pinch of his fingers. Grabbing the sides, he angled his fists upward, a small etching written into the ice until it formed into a crack, and than _snap!_

Azuri watched, her mouth agape, as her ice weapon broke into two halves by mere human hands. That was no ordinary ice; it could be cut to a finer edge, stand against higher temperatures, and couldn't break if dozens of rocks were plummeted down on it. Yet, this boy, this _human _boy could break it with ease?

The others flew without warning. "**DIE HUMAN!**"

And before the enraged girl could whip out another batch of the deadly blades, a pink, powerful energy wrapped around her wrists and ankles, immobilizing the girl.

Gwen smirked. Someone else's blood was about to be spilled.

* * *

"_Shit!_" Ben grumbled, his stupid Omnitrix having timed out.

Gesine, as she wasn't as capable of controlling her powers, let out a gigantic blast of power, her sword luminous of neon white. "It'll be all over soon human,"

Ben shook his head, trying to get the evil picture out of his head. Nikki was in there. So why wasn't she fighting, do her all to get out of this power hungry beast that was Gesine? Ben stood up as Gesine grabbed the pointed object, about to penetrate it through his chest.

Ben smacked the sword with a swift swat of his arm, the sharp edge cutting into the flesh of his palm. Clattering onto the floor, the glow surging through the sword previously dimmed until an empty piece of ice lay on the flooring. He pushed the baffled girl to the floor, her eyes taking on a reddish color, like bloody ice, until Ben crushed his lips into hers, the bitter chilliness of her lips almost making him pull back. Her eyes opened wide, the moment unbelievable, and the scarlet hue melting into chocolate.

A faint, frail voice whispered "…Ben…"

* * *

**That was shorter than usual DX**

**Sue me if you want, but the cliffhanger will stay, well until next week it will! She's coming back! …Or not!**

**Stay Tuned**


	10. Don't Leave Me

**Thanks to all the people who reviewed and added me to their Author/Story Favorite lists. I did not appect this story to be appreciated at all since it is my first.**

**And thank you for not sueing me for that last cliffhanger!**

* * *

**Don't Leave Me**

* * *

"Oh. My. Lord," Nikki exclaimed, staring in fury at the image before her.

The weak fizzle circulating in her body burned, burned of anger. How dare he kiss another girl?

A rip of lightning flashed in the background as Nikki fell to knees, screaming out in frustration to a black, empty sky.

_Nikki?_

The voice began to fade away as the feeling of something on Nikki's lips came too her. The lightning in the void flashed repeatedly as Nikki came back to the real world, the powerful attack waking her up.

She was coming back.

* * *

The brunet lifted himself off the girl, hoping the impetuous decision worked. He stared at the blinking eyes below him, darker in color than before, Nikki's stunning brown eyes staring into his. Kneeling, he gently tugged at her hands, cold to the touch they were, and brought her head into his chest. His small smile grew as the wavy-curled hair that belonged to her took place of the flowing blue locks she had previously. It shortened a bit too, falling a little past her shoulders just like always. Her turquoise skin sweetened back to caramel. She was still wearing her PJs, or what she called pajamas: an orange tee with white cotton bottoms. She fidgeted in his embrace, kneeling on her as she backed out of it.

The girl raised one finger, and poked his chest roughly. "Don't,"_ poke_ "You," _poke_ "Ever," _poke_ "Ever, ever," _poke, poke_ "**EVER**," _harder poke_ "Kiss another," _softer poke_ ", girl," her hand lowered. "Again," she managed to warn as she fell into his arms, Ben caring less about how angry she was with him for kissing that being that took over her.

He had Nikki, and that was all that mattered. Ben squeezed his arms around her slight hourglass figure; as if he was trying to tell her he'd never let her go ever again from his life.

* * *

Kevin had to admit, Gwen being this riled up and tough was pretty hot. He would've continued to gaze at her if she hadn't arched an eyebrow at him.

The pink manna around Azuri's wrist started to feel chiller, Gwen shivering as the coldness pricked her skin. Her eyes trailed over to Azuri, who wrists were now in ice, like handcuffs. As her hands pulled away mightily, Gwen's control over her broke, as did the ice, flying into every direction of the room in shards. The girl winced, the sudden drop of temperature numbing her hands. Her hands struggled to emit the same powerful aura, the girl become frustrated as Azuri approached her, a fresh blade of ice in the blue menace's hand. Gwen grunted, blocking her attack with her forearm, taking grasp of the girl wrist firmly. Azuri's blade fell from her hands, the redhead yanking the captured arm around her back.

"Stupid human," she mumbled.

The iciness of her blue skin crept onto Gwen again, the girl pulling away as she was beginning to lose feeling of her fingers. As Azuri's hands radiated a frosty energy, the ball of power cupped into her hands and aimed for her stomach, Gwen prepared herself, exhaling calmly as a tight fist zoomed into the air, crashing into Azuri as she fell backward with a fresh stream of navy blood flowing down the side of her face. Gwen eyes her fist, glowing with manna, smiling.

But when advanced toward the girl, who was cringing at her newly acquired wound, a wall of ice protruded through the flooring, shielding Azuri from anymore damage.

"Think of the boy," Oro suggested.

He watched in triumph as the human's useless feeling clouded her eyes, but more importantly, her thoughts. Unknowingly, she being pulled into a trap. "What did you do to him?!" she shouted.

"Nothing, yet. Surrender, young human. Save both your lives," he replied, the suggestion sounding too similar to a demand.

"I can do that with out surrendering," she retorted, fighting the deadened feeling in her fingers to conjure up a good amount of manna in her hands.

Out came a few beams, blasting him, until he took his hands in front of one attack, absorbing the power and adding his own it seemed, until the fuchsia color froze into an icy blue.

Gwen bit her lip. It didn't look like she was going to win.

* * *

Miranda stood there, given up hope. Until she heard a loud hum in the air, beginning to sound like rockets maybe. She looked up, her eyes filled with absolute fear. They were coming.

"Max!" she called out, pointing to the ship about to crash.

He glanced up at the sky, facing back to her and nodded. "I'll alert the others,"

Miranda nodded back, running off to the side, as running in the line of a ship's landing or crash wasn't the most safe idea. And as she ran past the pond, she could have sworn she saw a flash of red, and something holding it.

* * *

"What the fu –"

But before the boy could finish the sentence, the ship wobbled aggressively, Ben trying to kept his ground and make sure the girl sleeping in his arms wouldn't slip out of them while this occured.

He hid his face in the crook of her neck, his nostrils taking in whiffs of vanilla and cherries. Even asleep, she could make the brunet smitten with just her scent.

Suddenly, the ship jolted back and forth, digging into some sort of terrain. After the shaking ceased, he could feel a soft, gentler shake on his chest, the fabric of his tee being moved by Nikki's nose as she was nuzzling against him.

The teen bit his lip, the pain in his flesh encouraging him not to go forth with his temptation. He wanted to kiss her so bad; she was being too cute not too. Ben gazed at the caramel girl as she snuggled into his chest again.

He rolled his eyes. One kiss to the forehead wouldn't hurt right? Ben leaned forward, about to plant a soft kiss upon her head, until her eyes fluttered open, looking into the shirt she was leaning on, and an eyebrow was raised when she glanced at that famous green jacket of his. She looked up at Ben. His puckered up lips turned into a nervous smile.

"H-hey Nikki,"

"Kiss up," she hissed at him, apparently angry at him for kissing that blue evil.

Ben chuckled at her comment, but stopped at one glance at those piercing eyes of her. "Look Nikki I'm sorry, but –"

Her eyes traveled down to his hand, staring at the red line cutting through his peach skin. "You're hurt," she stated, taking grasp of his hand.

"Nikki, I'm fine you don't have to…" he paused after wincing.

The white aura that floated over his hand only seconds before disappeared, his skin new and healed. He flashed at smile of thanks to her.

But the usually cheerful girl frowned. "You were saying," she said, wanting Ben to continue his apology.

The boy sighed. "I was just trying to get you to come back,"

"You didn't have to kiss her!"

"It was all I could think of!"

Her knuckles pressed against the surface of Ben skin suddenly, giving him a good punch in the shoulder. Before he could protest, Nikki's low growl stopped him. Seriously, she could turn off that sweetness in an instant. "That's for making me watch you kiss that other girl,"

Ben narrowed his eyes. "So you'd rather just sit in wherever you were before I kissed that girl?" he retorted, sure that he just won their argument.

Closing her mouth, she couldn't respond as Ben's feeling of triumph would show more than it was now. "We're not in space anymore. We need to search this area. Are ya coming with me?" Ben asked, changing the subject.

Nikki sighed in defeat. "Okay,"

She rose up off her knees, her head beating viciously as she stood. Too preoccupied with her throbbing forehead, Nikki bumped into the green material of Ben's jacket.

"You need help?" Ben asked, taking hold of the girl's hand without warning.

The burn on her forehead faded a bit, her fingers rubbing her temples more soothingly.

_'Why is he having this effect on me?'_ Nikki thought to herself, finding herself blushing a bit.

They walked out to the hall finding a door with a red frame, a sign screaming EMERGENCY in bold, red letters drilled into the door. Ben pressed the button on the side of the door, the entryway becoming bigger as the door slid to its right. "Whoa," the two whispered simultaneously.

An exotic jungle, cluttered with trees of all kinds, moss and some of the most vibrant flowers you've ever seen stood before them, unbeknownst to them, Miranda had just ran for cover from the exact same ship, every step getting her closer to discovering her captured daughter.

When her mother spotted the girl in the damaged ship, tears blurred her vision. "Nicole…?" she whispered, as she believed her child was still in hostage.

"Mom!" Nikki exclaimed, letting go of Ben's hand as she sat on the ledge of the emergency door, jumping to the ground shakily.

The brunet did the same, walking behind the ecstatic girl. Nikki was welcomed in a warm embrace, overjoyed that she had her mother back. It had been weeks since she last seen her. And as both expected, nothing changed about the either of the two. Miranda looked up to see Ben's face. "You brought your boyfriend," she giggled.

Nikki blushed deeply and shook her head, as did Ben who also had turned a few shades redder. "N-no, mom. We're not dating,"

Miranda rolled her eyes. From the day Nikki first mentioned the boy, Miranda had sensed the attraction the two had for each other. And those two holding hands really didn't help Nikki's statement. As Max appeared behind them, Ben's shy expression gradually becoming an elated one, as he ran to hug his grandfather. Max chuckled. He had missed the boy too, but he assumed not as much as Ben missed him. "Grandpa…" Ben whispered, too happy to have his grandfather back to speak.

--

Out of the pond, a black glove crawled out, along with a shimmering red jewel and a man, skin very tan. But he also carried a few brutal bruises.

* * *

A crackling sound came from behind the blue man, and it turned out to be Kevin, the same energy in his hands as Oro had.

Gwen's eyes widened in disbelief. Kevin had lost these powers, hadn't he? But there in his hands was a mighty ball of energy, the energy so powerful you could hear it.

Oro spun around to face the raven, a smug smile upon his lips. "How'd you…?" Oro asked, almost being punched with his own abilities stolen from him. Kevin clenched the power in his fist, punching Oro right underneath his jaw, the man flying backwards into the wall.

Oro sat up, the boy charging toward him with another powerful blow ready. Oro's hand shot out, hitting Kevin right in the stomach. The raven winced, emitting a small scream from his mouth.

He fell on his back, Oro looming over him with a blade in his hand, jerking the collar of his shirt and drawing the sharp piece of ice near his neck. Gwen's heels '_click clacked' _there way over to Kevin, her hands prepare to shoot some manna at the man. "Attack me and the boy's dead," scowled the blue man.

Kevin tilted his head to catch view of Gwen, tears running her eyes. "Gwen…" he spoke softly, not wanting to see the girl cry.

But cry over him? Nobody had ever cried over the freak that he was. Even though he couldn't believe it, witnessing the scene himself, he watched the droplets fall down her flawless cheeks, the urge of wiping them from her face and kissing her trembling lips too overbearing. Oro silently laughed at the sorrow in her eyes, the emotions clearly causing her to think about making irrational choices. "Gwen, go ahead. You need to save the world. Sacrificing me is no biggie," he tried to reassure her.

"How could you say that?!" she sobbed.

She didn't want to give Kevin up, and she wouldn't, not even for the world. Yes, it was a selfish decision, but…the boy was so close to her heart. If she lost him, Gwen couldn't finish the thought without more tears pouring. Gwen blinked some of her tears away, unsuccessfully stopping her crying. "What do I have to do?"

Kevin frowned. She was about to make a very stupid choice.

* * *

Miranda could sense the danger in that ship, seeing the bright flash of blue in the emergency doorway. She let go off her daughter, walking over to the door. "Something's happening," she observed, about to pull herself up on the ledge.

A few grunts echmade their way to the groups ears. Miranda was the first to turn around, her mouth agape. "Dad?"

He was alive, but badly wounded, especially in his right shoulder. It seem as though something took a big chuck out of his arm. Under his arm was the ruby, the cursed thing that caused Ben's secret to be spilled, these people coming after her – all of the trouble going on in their endangered lives. "Dad," she repeated, running over to him to help him up. Dried violet covered half face. Lagarto was finally dead, but her father was about to be too if she didn't heal him soon. "Max, can you –"

"Don't worry Miranda. We'll take care of…whatever is in there," Max replied.

Nikki nodded. "I'll be okay mom,"

Miranda couldn't trust her daughter fully, after all she was captured. "You know I love you right?"

"Yeah, mom. I know," Nikki replied, frowning at the fact her mother couldn't be sure she could handle things by herself.

Nikki grabbed the ledge, lifting herself up. The violent pounding against her forehead returned, Nikki groans of pain only worrying her mother even more.

Ben lifted himself up too, helping his grandfather afterwards who was struggling to do the same.

The two peered down the hallway, Nikki pointing toward the end. As they walked further down the hall, the flooring becoming slipperier and more rigid. She shivered, bringing her arms across to muster up some heat. The chills continue to travel up her body, until a green jacket was placed on her shoulders. Stuffing her arms in the sleeves, Nikki inhaled the unique scent of Ben – a mix of dew, junk food, grass, sweat and alien substance all blended into a beautifully weird smell her nostrils couldn't get enough of.

**_THUD!_**

"Ow…" Nikki whined, rubbing her behind.

Ben outstretched a hand, Nikki grabbing it as she shakily stood on the icy ground. From her left, she could hear sobs. She pulled Ben's hand as she followed the sound, Nikki viewing her friends: one crying piteously and the other about to die. Gwen turned to the doorway, seeing Ben and…Nikki? She almost smiled when she glanced at her grandfather, but hearing Oro's command allowed the tears she held back with all her might fall. "Make your choice,"

Nikki glared at the evil man before turning to her troubled friend. "Gwen, what's happening?" Nikki asked worriedly.

Apparently, it had to do with Kevin, or the decision wouldn't put so much pressure on her. "If you don't answer soon, he dies. Times running out, stupid Anodite," Azuri reminded her in the background, an evil sneer on her face.

That voice -- only one girl had that annoying, yet sweet voice that would usually make him cringe. At the moment, he was slightly relieved to hear it, but as stubborn as Kevin was, he'd never admit it. He almost looked up to check, but remember that if he made one false move, the blade would cut right into his throat.

Gwen gulped. It was either his life or…

She was too ashamed to finish the sentence, even in her mind. As she was considering the second choice.

**

* * *

**

Another short one ):

And cut! Print! It's a wrap for now! I shipped a little bit more than I thought I would. And poor Gwen, having to make that decision: Kevin's life or…well, you gotta read next week's chapter! (You really didn't think I'd reveal the two choices did you? Then what would be my cliffhanger?)

**Stay Tuned!**


	11. Fessing Up

**Boy, I put more shipping in this chapter than I thought I would. **

**Also, my story hasbeen read over 1,000 times, andI'm happy about that, but it would even nicer if more people would review! Reviews make me feel fuzzy inside...**

**Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**'Fessing Up**

* * *

Why? Why couldn't she have just continued to hate Kevin? If she had, this decision would be infinity times as easier to make. But she couldn't deny it anymore. She was falling for the raven. And seeing him with that icy blade held to his neck…

Gwen was dying inside bit by bit. She was just about ready to say her decision.

"Gwen, tell me! What does he want you to do?" Nikki demanded.

"Nikki, just shut up," Gwen pleaded.

Nikki furrowed her eyebrows. If Gwen would just think and calm down, maybe she'd think of a plan where everything would out. But if she were in a similar situation with Ben, she'd probably be under the same pressure. Nikki shook her head, atleast she'd would hesitate as long with her answer as Gwen was. "No! I wanna know what he told you to do!" Nikki retorted.

"Please, just…stop," Gwen begged.

The plea fell deaf on the younger teen's ears. "Tell me." Nikki ordered through gritted teeth.

Gwen gave up. Making this choice was hard, but Nikki…she was making it even worse. "I'll save Kevin's life if…if I surrender…the Earth," she responded, the last words of the sentence hanging on a thread.

"Gwen, just save the damn Earth! It's okay, really –"

Gwen wept even more, hating Kevin for what he just said. "Listen to the boy. Save your useless planet and have one less useless human," Oro added.

She wanted to strangle the man so badly. Kevin was far from useless, but so was her home planet.

"I'll count down the seconds you have, idiot girl," Azuri insulted. "10, 9,"

"I'll be okay Gwen!"

_'No you won't. You'll be dead,'_

"8, 7, 6"

"The Earth's more important than me,"

_'I hate you so much! Now you decide to play hero,'_

"5, 4"

"Listen to me! You don't want an ex-con!"

_'Then why am I having a hard time making this decision?! Of course I want you…'_

"**3**,"

"Please Gwen; you'd harm billions of people for a worthless person like me?"

_'Yes I would! As selfish as it may be, I would. And you're not worthless, not at all,'_

"**2**,"

"Just forget about me!"

_'No! I don't want to…and I can't,'_

"_**1**_,"

"**Gwen!**"

The redhead fell to her knees, sobbing into her hands. "Have the Earth! I don't care anymore!" Gwen screamed.

Oro lifted the blade up from the boy's neck, Gwen running over him to wrap her thin arms around his neck. "You are so far from worthless," she cried into his shoulder.

The raven shook his head. She had just made the stupidest decision she could ever make. But it felt so good to know that she cared about him more than Earth or life itself. Next to Ben, Nikki fumed. She could give Gwen a piece of her mind later, but she had to stop this. "You are not getting away with this," she growled.

Azuri scoffed at the younger girl. "What can you do? You might be one of the most useless humans out there, as if that worthless rock you call Earth and its people weren't insignificant enough," Azuri laughed.

Nikki walked up to her, her eyes an incandescent white. She wrapped her hands around the girl's neck. "You really don't want to see my kind angry," she warned.

The blue woman easily pushed Nikki's hands off of her. A piercing crack of thunder echoed in the ship. The sky grew ominous, as Nikki advanced towards the nervous creature with a cruel sneer. Her arms raised above her head, the lights above quaking until they exploded, shards of glass flying everywhere. In the now dim room, her glowing eyes could still been seen, and with all the absorbed electricity, she grabbed Azuri by the neck, yanking her up off her feet. The currents of electricity ran through veins, the power being conjured up to fingers. The power was released at an instant, the electricity overloading the victim's body.

A deafening scream pierced the silence. Nikki threw the corpse against a wall, her eyes searching for Oro. That was when she felt a balled fist pound against her stomach. Falling foward, her eyes glimmered more, the electricty turning her eyes a threatening blue hue. Ice shot out the skin of Oro knuckles. Nikki's hands surged with millions bolts of electrical energy. "You're _**dead**_!" they both screamed at each other. A sharp, icy_whoosh _broke the silence, a flash of lightning pierced through the darkeness.

**_THUMP!_**

Three bodies lay on the floor.

* * *

_"She's waking up," _

_"That was…wow,"_

_"Y'think she can hear us?" _

_"Nikki?"_

Nikki felt a cushion underneath her; she frantically felt the sides of her. She was on a mattress, a faded plum blanket covered her legs. Ben's jacket was still around her shoulders. She could remember scarcely what happened. There was yelling, flashing, and then…well, the rest was gone. Her stomach was sore, but had no clue why. And now the girl was in bed, for who knows how long.

She looked to her left, her eyes trailing upwards. Denim jeans. More denim jeans. Denim bulge. The girl blushed, realizing exactly was the 'bulge' was. Black tee shirt. _'Please don't tell me I was just staring at Kevin's…bulge,'_ she prayed.

More black tee. A smiling face with green eyes. Brown hair. Back to green eyes.

"Nikki, what are you blushing for now?" Ben asked.

Nikki shut her eyes tightly as she shook her head. "No reason,"

Ben knelt down next to the bed, meeting her eye level. "Do you remember anything?" he asked caringly.

Nikki nodded in response. "Barely. I remember Kevin almost getting killed, me getting angry and…that's about it,"

Ben was amazed at how much she had been unaware of. "Y-you don't remember causing a blackout?" he stuttered in incredulity.

Nikki golden-brown orbs shared the same disbelief as the green ones before her. "I caused a blackout?" she asked with such innocence that Ben's desire of kissing her almost took over him.

On his shoulder, the kneeling teen felt a rougher hand on his shoulder. "Let it go, Ben. She needs her rest," Max said from behind.

Ben lifted himself off his knees, stepping aside for Miranda. Nikki sat up so her back could lean against the wall of pillows behind her. "See Mom, I took care of everything," Nikki tried to reassure her, but the effort was unsuccessful.

"But you got hurt. Nicole, I was so scared I lost you,"

Nikki eyes narrowed at her mother. "Can't you call me Nikki? And you didn't lose me. I'm right here. So stop worrying," Nikki replied harshly.

Her mother's face reddened with fury. "Nicole…you just don't understand,"

And with a turn of her heel and walked out, leaving a misunderstanding Nikki with her arms folded, still believing that her mother's worrying was unneeded.

Her arms loosened as her gaze smoldered at the sight of Gwen. She didn't forget, or believe, the stupid decision that that girl had made that put billions of people's lives in peril. But a request said in a harsh tone, which she was debating on using or not, would not get her little discussion with Gwen very easily. "Gwen, can I speak with _you_," she asked sweetly, emphasizing the fact she wanted to speak with the redhead alone.

Gwen turned to the people behind her, the males nodding their heads and left, the metal door slid to a close as they stepped out of the room.

The girl stand turned to the one in her bed, her eye burning into her skin like a close candle. "Nikki, what's the matter?" Gwen asked clueless.

"I should ask the same about your brain," Nikki offended.

Those words lit the fire of her anger. "Okay, what's with the cruelty?"

Nikki narrowed her eyes again. "That little stunt, that's what –"

"You have **got** to be kidding me," Gwen groaned to herself.

The words reached the younger girl's ears. "You've got to be kidding me that you'd make such a stupid choice! You're always the one telling me and the guys to think of others before yourself, to think things through,"

Gwen's green eyes darted to the floor, her cheeks hinting her embarrassment. It was a stupid move, and she could have caused the harm in an unimaginable number of people's lives. "So what's the whole point of this? To rub in my face that's I'm not perfect?"

Nikki thought about it. Was that what she was doing? She shook her head. "No, I'm wondering why you would even consider killing all of Earth's power for…"

She trailed off. If she had finished her sentence, Gwen would have certainly assaulted her.

Gwen tried to fight off the urge to hit her. "How…how could you say that? You act like he's like some guy we hardly know,"

"Well, I don't exactly know him. He always angry," Nikki said so emotionlessly, she wondered if that creature still dwelled in her.

Gwen, on the other hand, knew Kevin had a softer side, where'd he actually pull that guard down for someone else. This little girl before her couldn't even realize that Kevin had already done that – for **her**! He wouldn't even be on this ship if he hadn't found that little part of himself that actually cared for the tan girl.

"I bet you'd she do that same thing for Ben," the Anodite grumbled to herself, her words almost inaudible.

_Almost_ inaudible. Nikki scratched at her arm, her fingers leaving white ashy marks. The uncomfortable feeling in her stomach returned, and a pain substituted it as she thought about her and Ben switching places with Gwen and Kevin…

Maybe she did have a hard time understanding other's troubles sometimes. "You're probably right," she sulked.

Never in her life had she imagined a boy could cause her so much pain and emptiness if they were to disappear, like if he were to puff into a smoke. And she could tell that Kevin would cause that for Gwen if that were to happen. "You really love him don't you?"

Gwen looked up instantaneously, her face's rosy tint reddening into a more crimson hue. She backed out of the room, desperately trying to get the button next to the door to slide open.

As she watched the teen urgently try to escape her question, unintentionally she had answered it. Nikki folded her arms behind her head, not too surprised by the wordless answer.

* * *

"So is he going to be okay?"

Miranda looked at her father who, even thought he had bandages over the giant wounds, kept bleeding. Even with her attempts of healing him, the come out was failure. She lowered her head. "I…I don't know,"

Miranda's gaze trailed over to the jewel settled by her boot. She picked it up with protective gloves, examining the destructive beauty. "We still need to get rid of this thing,"

Max nodded, but that wasn't his main concern. His main concern was his follow teammate. Miranda sighed, but a tiny bit of hope was lifted in her heart when she saw her father's mouth twitch, like he trying to say something.

The twitching stopped, as did this feeling.

* * *

Gwen stepped out into the hallway, bumping into a shoulder. A muscular shoulder clothed in black. Instinctively, her hand when to grab her nose, the lack of red on her hand lessening her worry of a broken nose. She looked up at Kevin's the expression on his face embarrassed with a hint of him being slightly peeved. "Sorry," he mumbled and continued his path down the hallway, trying to avoid her.

She grabbed his wrist, he shook it off. "What did I do now?" she ask irritated at the number of people who were mad with her.

He ignored her question, and as he tried to walk away again she pinched a piece of his tee in between her fingers. "Gwen…" he grumbled.

"Kevin…" she mocked.

"You shoulda just saved the Earth,"

Gwen couldn't believe what she was hearing. Did he want to die? "Isn't that a compliment? Y'know, that I'd want you to live rather than saved the Earth? And we saved the Earth anyway,"

"Why would you want me over your family, friends and all that junk?!" he snapped.

Gwen frowned. "But…you are my friend,"

In the back of her mind, a weak voice kept taunting her with the fact that she'd rather be much more than his friend.

"Did you want to die?" she asked.

Kevin wasn't sure if he could answer no to that truthfully. For a minute, he actually believed that she would be better off without him. There were guys with **good** grades and **good** looks that came from **good** family. He drop out school before he even met her, and his family had deserted him a long time ago…

At least he was conceited enough to concluded he had one out of the three.

He stepped forward, one step further away from her. Gwen should know he wasn't one to open up, not even to her, easily. Her kind voice chimed in again, more worried than the first time. "Did you?"

Kevin's fought against his trembling lips, wanting to tell her everything. But as the stubbornguy he was, he wouldn't have it.

"Did you? Kevin, please…" Gwen asked again.

That voice, it was like sweet honey, and it was melting him. But the faint weeping he could hear behind him is what crushed him. Kevin spun around, grabbing her by her arms and pulling her closer to his chest so speedily the girl's vision was blurred for a moment. Their lips met. He ended the kiss, hugging her tightly. "Your crying is killing me already," he whispered into her ear.

Gwen could almost swear she saw a something running down his cheek which he tried to hid along with the rest of his heartbroken expression. A tear?

* * *

knock, knock

"Who's there?" a tired voice asked.

"It's me," a familiar voice replied.

"Hi, Me!" she joked.

The same smiling green eyes returned to her gaze, that weird feeling in her stomach returning as well. It was a fluttering type sensation…

She sat up, the brunet pulling up a chair beside her bed. He balanced a tray of something she couldn't see as he was taller than the bed. Ben settled into his chair the tray of bland hospital food coming into her view. Nikki grimaced. "They actually have hospital food here?" she asked, backing away from the tray that now lay on her legs.

She stared at her tray: baked potato, void of sour cream or butter, a tiny bowl that was covered in foil, a container that was supposedly filled with a beverage, and a peanut butter sandwich. "Sorry, that's all they had," he apologized even though the limited selection of food wasn't his fault.

Digging into his pocket, Ben pulled out a small container of butter to Nikki's relief. She uncovered the small bowl and squealed of delight. It contained ten strawberries, one her most beloved foods in the world. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she squeaked, taking a bite of her favorite fruit and smiling.

She gulped half of the strawberry down, tossing the rest, including the leaves which didn't bother her much, into her mouth. "The drink is strawberry too," he pointed out, receiving a satisfied smile from the girl before him. Nikki swallowed the last of that strawberry turned to Ben. "Mom asked you to do this didn't she?" she asked.

Ben shook his head. "Nope. I did it out of my own free will," he admitted proudly.

The fluttering in her tummy increased. "Thank you," she said one final time.

* * *

Not many words were spoken in the ship after that. Ben would visit Nikki's little room, the brunette frequently feeling this fluttering inside her every time he'd stay. Gwen was still wondering how should could have cracked Kevin like she did. Miranda sat at her father's bedside, the EKG indicating he was still alive, but the lack of movement telling her otherwise.

The twitching began again, at the corners of his mouth like before. But unlike last time, they twitched more and more, actually opening. "Dad?" she whispered excitedly.

"Mir…Miranda?" he whispered back.

Miranda exhaled a sigh of relief. She had her father and her daughter, finally, the feeling of this weight on her shoulders fading.

* * *

The redhead had come to the conclusion that Kevin had indeed shed a lonely tear. As much as thought about it, as much as she tried to make no sense of it, and as hard as she believed her imagination decided to scramble her vision, the truth couldn't be hidden.

Kevin, Mister I'm-Tough, Mister Macho Man, Mister Don't-mess-with-me-or-I'll-break-your-neck…_**Kevin**_ of all people, cried right into her shoulder. **Her** shoulder. Was this sign of him opening up or was she just overanalyzing the moment as she does with most things? And did her tears brought tears to his eyes? Maybe she was thinking about the situation a bit too much, because a migraine began to chew at her brain.

She put a hand to her head and let out an irritated sigh. Her fingers unconsciously crawled to touch her lips, the memory of what had just happened returning to her. The kiss…was it to shut her up? If it was, it sure did its job and replaced her question with a headache and stress. Gwen could almost remember the feeling up his lips on top of hers; it hurt at first because he put so much force into it, but the pain lessened as the pleasure of the moment finally reached her, only to disappear seconds after the feeling became addictive…she wished she wasn't so love struck.

Gwen scanned over the hall, not a door opening. Nor the sound of any footsteps. Ben was probably drooling over Nikki. He had been so worried about her, maybe that was an understatement, and ever since he got her back the green-eyed boy would frequently visit her little 'hospital' room, staying there for hours and his breaks from the room less then ten minutes.

Why couldn't Kevin be with her like the way Ben was with Nikki? Why couldn't he be more open with her and not try to keep so much bottled up inside? Yes, he did reveal himself…but there was still so much more. She'd be so much happier if he would just let go, if he –

"Gwen?" a voice broke her trance.

She looked up to see Kevin face, who wasn't exactly looking at her unless she unknowingly became the floor, and she could feel the awkwardness in between them. "Yeah?"

"Don't tell anyone, okay?" he pleaded.

A plea? From Kevin's mouth? _'Don't overanalyze'_, she silently warned herself.

It was probably just to keep up his emotionless, badass image. The one she wished wasn't so much a part of his life as it was.

* * *

Nikki wondered why she wasn't getting tired of this boy's presence. Or his smile. Or his green eyes which appeared to be emeralds, glinting in the light…

She could feel the red creep onto her nose. Groaning, she covered her face, giving her friend who knew her all too well that she was either blushing or upset. It was obvious which one was the cause of her action. "Y'know you blush a lot. And sometimes it's for no reason," Ben stated, boredom in his voice.

_'You _would_ think I'm blushing for no reason,'_ she thought.

"Whatever," she muttered.

"You never answered my question either,"

Nikki raised a brown eyebrow. "What question?" she asked.

Ben sighed with a smile. "Y'know, the one I asked you when your kept bugging me about making a move on you," he reminded her.

Nikki's eyes widened, and then narrowed. That question. "Don't start Ben,"

"You want me to ask it again," he asked, slightly flirtatious.

The anger in her started to build up again. "Do you wanna get hurt? Because if you don't stop, I **will** hurt you,"

Out came her aggression. That was nothing to play with, and his 'danger zone' had learned that lesson the hard way years ago. Sometimes, she could become more like Kevin than anything or anyone else, giving kids in the upper school bloody noses if they looked at her the wrong way when they intended grade school.

"Just answer it Nikki. It's a simple question,"

_'A simple question? A simple question?!'_ she thought furiously, the words more untrue to her than anyone could believe.

Nikki anger-filled eyes simmered into confusion and unease. The clouds in her mind fogged her thoughts. Her tongue tangled up the unspoken words in her mouth. "I…I think,"

The room quake and shuddered, rocking back and forth and almost throwing Nikki onto the floor.

From the control room, Max called out "We're heading home!"

Nikki let out a sigh of relief and noticed Ben wasn't in his chair, he was on the floor, rubbing his chocolate hair that looked so cute since it was ruffled up by his fingers, his slight pout adding to the cuteness. She smiled, gazing at the boy who seemed as irresistible as a giggling two year old. What was she thinking? Ben was her friend, _just_ her friend…

Right?

* * *

Wow! I left two pairing cliffies! I am going to be in big trouble now…

Well, all I can say is keep reading as that's the only way the Mr. Cliffhanger will leave (and the only way to avoid angry readers). And I think I accidently added some OOCness in there.

And remember: Story + Reviews equal happy and motivated writer!

Stay Tuned!


	12. I Hate To Love You

**BEWARE - LOTS OF SHIPPING**

**Unless you like shipping then it should say: WELCOME! LOTS OF SHIPPING, FLUFF NOT GUARANTEED**

**Sorry, fluff just isn't exactly appropriate for this chapter.**

**Enjoy the story, the shipping, and the lack of fluff! ^^**

* * *

**I Hate to Love You**

* * *

After days of space travel, it was only hours until they'd reach the base of Plumbers. Fortunately for Nikki, Ben must have bumped his head after his little fall. But his little visits decreased as the place they called home drew nearer to the ship, and the pain that her headache brought to her took place back in her head. She couldn't help but groan all the way home, although Nikki did walk around a bit a day before which helped only slightly. The air outside of the room had a overwhelmingly bitter feel to it; a negative tension which was not was she wanted to be dealing with.

But for some reason that morning…night, whatever time of the day it would have been if she was back in Bellwood, she wandered into the hall, yawning as she just to took a nap in attempt to relieve the beating against her skull. That was as useless as a house with no doors.

Ever since he asked that question, well, since he asked that question twice, she's been having these weird dreams, and they always included her and…Ben. And each one had them romantically involved with each other. It was sickening. Was she seriously falling for her friend, the one who sometimes would revert back to his dimwitted self, the one who was becoming a bit too flirtatious, the one who did things for her out of his own free will, the one who chased after her, the one who risked his life for **her**?

One dream decided to pop back in her mind, and as much as she tried to repress it, the dream replayed itself in her head…

--

_The moon's reflection practically shone just as brightly as the real thing, the white orb casting a radiant sheen on a tan girl with wavy hair, or was it curly? And sitting beside her, a brunet with eyes like emeralds, his hand onto top of hers. Both had no shoes as their feet were submerged underwater, being pushed by the occasional waves whipped up by the winds. _

_"So…"_

_"So…" she replied just as awkwardly. _

_Her slender feet created ripples in the lake water. "Why'd you bring me here?"_

_"'Because,"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"We came for me," _

_"Go on,"_

_"To tell you…"_

_"Uh huh," _

_"That,"_

_"_Ben_," she said sternly._

_"I love you," he professed._

_The words hit her like rocks, but the sweaty palms, the butterflies in her stomach, and a tied-up tongue were all the dreadful symptoms that she enjoyed and wanted him to say those words. And, even though she thought she'd never feel the same way for anyone _ever_, she was in love with in too._

_The girl blushed as her boyfriend tenderly kissed her lips. "You still haven't grown out of your blushing," he observed, ", even after three whole years,"_

_"Oh shut up," she mumbled, crossing her arms over her chest._

_"Fine I'll shut up, but you'll have to too," he said deviously. _

_The girl arched a brow at him. "What? What are you talking abo-"_

_A more passionate kiss interrupted her._

--

And they would end weirdly like that. But what was even odder was the fact that all of these dreams were happening in chronological order, one dream being a continuation of another as if they were dreamt in a storyline. Not one had an element of fantasy in it either. That's what would make her stomach churn, the idea of any of them, the declaration of their love, the marriage proposal, the **baby**, happening. But at the same time, those annoying butterflies would flutter around, as if she _desired_ those things to occur between her and Ben.

And all this **definitely** didn't help her headache.

* * *

_'You're such an idiot,'_

_'What were thinking?'_

_'She was trying to get you to open up, to get you to be…'_

_'What was kissing gonna do? Make her forget about it?'_

This had been going on for the last hour. And he should have realized that beating himself up on kissing the stunning redhead wouldn't change the fact that he did, indeed, kiss Gwen Tennyson. He forgot exactly why he did it, but it sure felt good…

'_You're a perv. You haven't changed even after going though all those other girls…'_

Groaning again, the raven buried his face into his palms, trying to hide the embarrassment. "Dude, you okay?" a voice asked.

He lifted his head up see Ben, a frown etched on the younger boy's face. "Whaddayah want?" he asked threateningly.

Ben stopped stepping closer to him at his tone of voice. "Yeesh, what did I do?" he asked.

Kevin turned his head away, trying to avoid the pest's face. Closing himself up was the easiest thing to do at that point. "And that's why you're not going to keep her," he mumbled under his breath.

Kevin faced him, his eyebrows furrowed in anger. "Shut up,"

"Kevin, it's true. If you'd just open yourself up –"

"You have no clue how hard it is to do that," he interrupted darkly.

Ben sighed. Even as hard he tried to pry this guy open for his cousin, he wouldn't budge. "Well, can you at least forgive yourself? Y'know, for all the trouble you've caused before,"

"Why should I?"

"Well, I dunno, Gwen already has?" he remarked sarcastically.

Hadn't he been listening to all those times Gwen has repeated over and over 'You've changed'?

"That's not easy either," he retorted.

"I never said it was. But you're pushing Gwen away and, let's face, you like her. A lot. And if you never open up, you're are going to lose her,"

"So I'm supposed to be all in her face about how I like her like you are with Nikki?" he taunted with a smirk.

Ben was hardly able to fight the red crept onto his cheeks. _'It's not that noticeable, is it?'_ he pondered as his flushed cheeks regained their natural color. "I'm not in her face about it. And at least I have the guts to tell her," he objected.

And with that, he left Kevin's side, giving the raven a more muddled mind than before.

* * *

The brunet exited out the door, a bit doubtful that Kevin would do something that was apparently impossible according to him for Gwen. As he mentally ranted on about this he didn't notice what was in front of him.

_bump_**, _THUD, THUD!_**

"Ugh…what the hell?" he moaned, his eyes flashed upward to see Nikki in her pajamas still, rubbing her nose.

"Ben?" her eyes filled with confusion.

"Sorry Nik. Here," he apologized, gesturing for her to grab his hand.

She put her hand in his, Ben pulling on her hand upwards and unintentionally drawing her in. When Nikki finally got on her feet, they couldn't help but notice how close their faces where, their noses brushing one another's, how each others eyes seem more dazzling than before, how the beating inside their chests seemed to speed up to a expeditious pace.

Nikki's dream flashed for a brief moment in her head, the last kiss of the dream burned into her memory. It looked like Ben was a really good kisser…

"Umm, Nikki?" Ben's voice cut in.

Nikki blinked and pressed her hands against his chest to give him a good shove backwards. And then she ran, her face redder than red, leaving the boy very confused, and slightly depressed as it felt like she was running away from something much more.

* * *

"Kevin?" a sweet honey voice said.

Looking up, he saw Gwen's concerned face, and in her eyes she saw a sixteen year-old boy blushing madly. He could only respond in a groan. She sat next him on hid little bunk he must have called his bed for the last several days. "I wanna know something," she began.

His finger slid enough from his face to uncover his eyes, hard and unwelcoming they were. "What?" he asked harshly.

But this bad mood didn't shake Gwen. "How'd you get your powers back?" she asked.

Okay, not such a bad question. "I always had 'em," he admitted.

Gwen face took on a more surprised expression. "So how come you've –"

"What? I come I haven't use that power? Because…" he trailed off, the actual sentence beating up his pride without even being said.

"Because what Kevin?" she asked again, scooting closer to get a better view of those cold obsidian eyes.

"Because I'm…I guess…well, I'm scared," he confessed trying to make the last word a whisper.

"But why?"

She had so many questions; he tried not to yell at the curious girl. "That mutated thing…" he whispered.

Gwen didn't even need for him to finish that sentence. That monster, he never wanted to be a monster again. So he thought not using his energy absorption powers would prevent that. "Kevin, how many times do I have to tell you? You've changed. And you could never be a monster in my eyes," she soothed, inching so close their lips could almost touch.

The coldness in him almost melted away with that, but…it was still hard to believe that after all he had done, after trying to kill her cousin and even her at once, she could forgive him. "Next question," he demanded, and Gwen pulled back.

"Okay," she began, a blush beginning to creep onto her face.

_'Oh no, what's she thinking?'_ he thought as he studied the red stretched over her cheeks.

"Why'd you kiss me?"

He should have guessed that all of her questions wouldn't be easy to answer. "To shut you up," he answered menacingly.

Gwen couldn't believe it, but a bit of her died with that comment. "Oh," she sighed disappointedly.

"You…you were being too…irresistible," he confessed pathetically.

"What?" she asked astonished.

"I told you. You're crying…it breaks me. So to make you stop I kissed you," he explained, blushing as she was.

"Oh," she lamely replied, as didn't know what to say to that. There weren't words to describe the warmth building inside her.

"And you never answered my first question?"

"Yeah I did, the one about my powers,"

Gwen shook her head, confusing the raven and questioning if she could count. "You didn't answer if you wanted to die. It sounded like it and…"

She could feel that burn in her eyes. "Gwen…please. Don't cry," he turned to her, the girls eye being wiped with the back of his hand.

"Well, did you?" she repeated.

"Yeah, I kinda did," he responded quietly.

Gwen scooted closer to lift his sulking head with her hands. "Why?"

They stared deep into one another eyes, Kevin's guard lowering as he became lost in them. "Because…"

But then a violent jolt of ship interrupted him, and knocked Gwen right into his chest.

* * *

_A boy twenty years of age was kneeling in front of a girl just a few months younger, holding a small black velvet box that revealed a gleaming diamond ring. Everyone at the restaurant stared at the couple, and sitting before him was the lucky girl, just staring at the boy, red in the face and absolutely surprised. "Will you?" the boy asked again._

_"Ben…of course I will! I want to be with you forever," she confessed, tears rolling down her face. _

_They both stood up to embrace each other in their arms as a few people dining awed in the background. _

--

_"You may kiss the bride,"_

_A couple pecked on the lips, the woman lacing her arms around the man's neck, opening her mouth slightly, as he did, to kiss him more passionately. _

_The waved rolled over the damp sands, almost drenching the edge of the woman satin dress._

_They could hear their guests cheer as they were now officially husband and wife._

_"I wish you only the best!"_

_"Be careful with my baby, Ben!"_

_"Wow, you actually had the balls to _marry_ her,"_

_The woman stuck her tongue out at the raven-haired man playfully, returning back to her husband to gaze lovingly into his eyes._

--

A_ woman had just been handed her newborn. "It's a girl!"_

_The woman looked up at her husband, smiling with tears in her eyes. The baby's green eyes were glistening. The new mother stroked her child's caramel skin gently with her thumb. Her chocolaty hair wasn't as curly as her own, but it was close. "She's pretty isn't she Nikki?"_

_"Yeah, what should we name her?" the woman asked, not taking her eyes off her baby, who had a smirk on her face. _

_The man pondered about this for a moment. "Umm…how 'bout Jennifer,"_

_"You want the rhyming to continue?" she laughed._

_"What? What were you thinking, making her name rhyme with yours?" _

_The woman shook her head. "Nope. How about…Audrey?"_

_The man arched a brow at her. "Why that?"_

_"It means strength and she'll have a lot of that when she's grows up,"_

_He knew exactly what she was referring to. "Welcome to the family, Audrey Tennyson!" he whispered to baby, the girl grabbing his thumb playfully and laughing cutely._

--

"Stupid dreams," the girl groaned.

But every time she would remember one, the more the longing for that moment to come true grew. Nikki walked right back into her staying room, plopping on the bed. Soon after, someone knocked on the entryway, her mother young face appearing. "Hey," she greeted.

"Hey," Nikki greeted tiredly.

"You okay?" she asked softly, sitting beside her daughter.

Nikki nodded weakly. "Mmm-hmm," she mumbled, resting her head on her mother's shoulder.

"You've been thinking 'bout Ben, haven't you?" she snickered.

Her daughter immediately jerked her head from her shoulder, Miranda's giggling continuing. "H-how…how y-you –"

"I can hear your dreams, duh!" she said obviously.

"That's connected to telepathy?" Nikki asked.

Miranda nodded. "I did that same thing with a lot of boys I liked, and Dad knew about every one of my dreams. And not only can I hear them, I can see them,"

Nikki's face lost some of its color. Turns out that telepathy was just another form of invading someone's privacy. "I don't like him," she denied.

Miranda rolled her eyes. _'I said the same thing about your father'_,

She looked to her left to see her daughter's paler face. "I'll leave you alone to let you continue to think about –"

"_**Mom!**_" Nikki whined, as she hid her face in a pillow.

The last thing she heard was her mother's giggles before the room's silence fell over.

* * *

It took one minute for Kevin to realize that he had Gwen wrapped in his arms, in his chest, still a little shaken over the jolt that happened minutes ago. "Umm…Gwen it's over," he whispered, his face flushed.

"Oh," she replied now, removing her face from the cloth of his shirt. She could feel his well-toned abs through fabric and it felt so good…

"Gwen?" the raven's voice broke her trance.

"Sorry," she apologized, looking up into his eyes which could put her into a trance just as well as his stomach, "What were you saying?"

He remembered where their conversation left off before she was forcefully pushed into his shirt. "Because…you'd be better off without me. And I mean it," he admitted.

Gwen was speechless. Had he forgotten everything they've been through, how much they have gotten past to just become friends, their **date**? "But I don't want anyone else…I-I want you," she confessed, which surprised the boy greatly.

"You can't get everything you want," he hissed coldly.

"Well what if I said I need you, because I do. Kevin, I couldn't imagine a life without you. I'd **die** without you," Gwen pleaded.

The two hadn't noticed that they had unconsciously leaned into one another. And they continued to until they were one second away from…

"Everyone, come into the control room!" a voice called.

Kevin stood up from off the bed, and Gwen sighed of disappointment as the raven left.

* * *

"Found it!" Max exclaimed as he found data files on the blue people's scheme as well as info on the franchise. It had exploded into more than four teens thought. People had been writting fanfics about them, uploading videos, selling toy models of Kevin's car, which upset him greatly, and other things that were far from happy to seeing.

Ben turned to his grandfather. "How do we get rid of all this stuff?"

Max typed away on the complex keyboard, knowing how to use it only because he was a Plumber. He scrolled down a long list of stories, videos, television show episodes, and even movie titles.

Kevin shielded his eyes when the data started to go into Bevin stuff. Miranda arched her eyebrows. "They have pairings…with you two?" she asked, pointed to both boys who were grimacing.

And then and outburst of laughter came out. _'Yeah, that's Nikki's mom alright,'_ Kevin and Ben both groaned mentally.

"I can't figure out how to delete them," Max said, looking up and down from the giant monitor to the keyboard.

"So we're just supposed to let this get even bigger?" Kevin complained.

"Oh, stop your whining," Nikki demanded from behind, having tried to take a nap but with Kevin's loud mouth, that's nearly impossible.

She walked over to Gwen. "What's happening?" she asked, rubbing her tired eyes.

Gwen pointed to the list of data in front of the group. "That's happening,"

The brunette looked in the direction where Gwen's finger was pointed, the giant screen being hard to miss. This was worse than before with the fan art! "So, how do we get rid of it?"

"Ben just asked that," Gwen replied nonchalantly.

Sometimes they acted like they shared a brain. "So who was up to this anyway?" she yawned.

"Oro and Azuri," Miranda replied gloomily.

"Who?" the teens asked in unison.

"The blue people," she corrected, turning back to study the information before her.

"What happened to the third one?" Gwen asked.

Miranda turned around. "That was Nikki. Somehow, Ben got her back to her annoying little self,"

"Hey!" Nikki retorted as her tongue slipped out her mouth and pointed at her mother.

"How'd you do it, Ben?" Gwen asked.

The two brown-haired teens blushed and put up their hands in defense. "Don't ask," they both beseeched.

Although her throbbing forehead prohibited her to remember of what had happened when she allegedly killed those two menaces, she had remembered that kiss. Nikki had memorized, unfortunately, every detail of the moment. The thud of that thing who took over her body, the way Ben lips danced with hers, she stopped after that. It was too agonizing too think about how Ben kissed another girl. That should have been her!

"Nikki…"

She could have sworn she just had heard a voice. "Nikki!"

"Huh?!" she asked reflexively.

Ben shook his head. She wasn't paying attention. "Did you hear my question?"

Embarrassed, she shook her head. "I was going ask if you had any ideas on how to delete this stuff, but I bet you're too tired to think about anything that's happened, aren't cha?" He asked, an adorable smile formed by his lips.

Nikki nodded as eagerly as she could; anything besides thinking, about Ben in particular, would ease her nerves. But as she was led to her room, she could feel her heart battering against her chest. Her ginger eyes skimmed over to her right arm, her eyes falling lower until they saw her fingers intertwined with Ben's.

'Of course,' she sighed, following the boy. Who else caused her heart to pulsate uncontrollably fast as the blood rushing through veins turned her into a shade more red than red itself?

The badly muffled snickers of the raven reached Nikki's ears, and as she restrained the overwhelming impulse of punching the boy's face in, she continued to redden. Thank the Lord Ben didn't turn around to see her face. Finally, the two reached her door, and Ben lightly pressed the red button, the door sliding open on command. Nothing had changed, as expected. There were messy, twisted bed sheets on her mattress, her pillows that were scrawled about, and there were two trays of half-finished food on the foot of Nikki's bed. "You're a mess," Ben commented.

"Look who's talking," she retorted with a smug smirk.

"Touché," he replied contently as he was still holding her hand.

It almost slipped her mind until his fingers slithered out of her grasp. The fact that she frowned at the emptiness in her hand stunned her in upsetting suprise.

_'I don't like him, I don't like him, I don't like him, I don't like him…'_she forced herself to believe.

"Are you hot?" Ben suddenly asked, further into the room than she was.

She remembered him being by her side a minute ago…

"Wait, what?!" she asked, appalled. What kind of question was that?

Walking over to her, Ben leaned into her to get a better view of her face, which was reddening again. Nikki almost collapsed as he placed his hand on her head. "Yeah, you're hot alright. You really need some sleep,"

With those words, and that action, she realized he was talking about her temperature, not her appearance. Furtively, the understanding disheartened her a little. "Yeah…sleep…I need…ugh," she managed to responded.

He chuckled softly at her nervous behavior. As if she were nothing but an empty sack, Ben lifted her off her feet, the girl now cradled in his arms. "**Put. Me. _Down_**!" she demanded in a scream.

"I'm not going to let you faint," Ben scoffed as she refused to set her down until he was at her bed

So he _had_ noticed that look she had as if she were to drop unconscious on the floor.

Nikki was so close to his chest; that highly intoxicating yet peculiar scent of his tickled her nose, the smell being invited by her nostrils. Next thing she knew, she was plopped onto a mattress, the scent being snatched away from her all too quickly. Ben sighed. "You're still red,"

"Well, I _do_ have a headache," That was the only sensible excuse she could conjure up.

"That's true. Get well, okay?"

"I'll try,"

And with that, Ben was gone. Nikki hugged her thighs to her chest, drowsily laying her head on her knees. She really wanted his scent back.

* * *

"For the last time, can we go home already?!" Kevin complained loudly.

Gwen sighed at the boy next to her, swerving in the chair in front of the enormous monitor. "Will you shut up already?! You are more annoying than Nikki!" Miranda yelled at him.

Kevin's eyes burned with fury. He was compare to **Nikki**? Nikki and he were nothing alike, complete opposite. They were hardly friends. "I'm not like her," he growled.

Miranda scoffed to herself. Both were constantly annoying, extremely loud and very argumentative. "Look lady, I'm not like her!" he shouted at the woman.

Miranda spun around and looked at him in the eyes. "You better watch your tone," she warned, prodding his chest, "I'm very close to hurting you,"

Gwen stood up from her chair, seeing Kevin step up to the peeved off woman.

"You really think you can take me?"

"Oh, I **know** I can take you, you bothersome, loud, arrogant little –" muffled words finished her sentence.

Over her mouth, Gwen's hand had calmed her raging lips. Gwen could hardly believe the similarity between Miranda's and Nikki's relationship with Kevin. "How 'bout you two go into different rooms?" Gwen snappishly suggested.

Miranda wriggled out of her grasp. "Gladly," she scowled at the boy, who childishly stuck a taunting tongue out at her as she left the room.

Seating himself back in the chair, he propped his feet up on top of the monitor. "Well, you sure have a way of making enemies," Gwen muttered.

"Natural born talent," he remarked proudly.

The redhead shook her head disappointedly, her scarlet hair swaying. "Kevin's that's not good," she scolded.

"Alright, **mom**, I'll be nice," he joked, snickering at her fuming face.

"Why can't you be mature?"

"Why can't you get that stick out from your ass?" he shot back mockingly,

Gwen gasped. "I'm not that uptight! You're the one who needs to take things more seriously. One minute you want to die, next you're making more enemies who want to wring your neck,"

"Which just proves my point," Kevin murmured.

"What?"

Kevin sighed and shook his head. "I told you, you'd be better off without –"

"And I told you I wouldn't be Kevin," Gwen replied depressingly.

"You wanna be with a guy who makes enemies with everyone he meets?"

"So I'm your enemy?" she asked as the stubborn boy spun away from her ", And I know deep down inside of that haughty heart of yours, you do care about Ben and Nikki,"

"Whatever," Kevin brushed it off.

So easily he could close himself off, and as easily he could anger the girl who he knew he cared for immensely. He couldn't comprehend way she continuously chased after him even though he pushed her way.

Or why he even pushed her away.

**

* * *

**

That was the longest chapter yet! Woo Hoo!

**Sorry for my few fans, but this story is coming to a close soon. And I still left two shipping cliffies which will result in enraged fans. OH NO!**

**Well, enjoy this fanfic while you can and keep reading!**


	13. Like Nothing Ever Happened

**Okay peoples! The chapter is finally here!**

**I don't say this enough, so for the last few chapters, I will -- Thanks for all the reviews and support! I never thought my first fanfic would be received this well by others, but it is. And I'm so thankful for that!**

**Oh, and there's mild Julie Bashing. Sorry if you're a fan of hers!**

**So without anymore delay, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Like Nothing Ever Happened**

* * *

The data was finally deleted. A thing of the past. Like it never existed. Thanks to Maxwell Tennyson, and the help of the two adult Perkins, they were able to erase the Ben 10 franchise from reality. Finally the group had returned to the base, the four teens ecstatic that the mayhem was over and done with.

Greg has insisted on staying at the base, much to his daughter's dismay, as the base seemed to need a better sense of protection and defense mechanisms. "Ya sure? I mean your arm -"

"I'll be fine. Now give your old man a hug," he reassured, giving his worried daughter a warm hug.

"C'mon! I wanna leave!" a rough voice complained impatiently.

"Shut up!" Miranda called back, knowing exactly whose irritating voice that was.

Before Miranda could stomp off, her father grabbed her arm warningly. "Don't do anything harsh, okay?" he asked her sharply.

"Yeah, dad. I'll try to restrain my urge to hurt that twerp," she grumbled, continuing on her way to the teenagers.

She didn't notice until that second, that the base surely wasn't taken care of properly while she was gone. The violet goop was still laying around, clinging to the walls and the floors. Wires remained cut, and tiny shards of glass were sprawled about the area. Miranda grimaced at the lack of sanitation. Not even her, and she wasn't exactly the most organized person in the world, would leave any place in shambles.

"Look! It's like purple glue!" an optimistic voice exclaimed.

Miranda smiled at her cheery daughter. Ever since moving here she had been known to put light into most situations instead negative comments as before. She suspected Ben had something to do with it.

Her amusingly naïve daughter played with the gunk, not caring it was the blood shed from their enemies. Repeatedly pinching her fingers with the violet in between, she giggled. "Touch it, Ben! It's fun," she laughed.

Ben poked at the sticky, pulpy goop at her influence, finding the somewhat nauseating substance a bit fun to fool around with. "You kids done playing with that?" she asked, smiling at their adorably childish behavior.

"Can we keep some?!" she asked innocently, again causing Ben's temptation to almost burst out of him.

In a tight squeeze, he pinched his arm to keep himself from kissing her forcefully. "No, sorry hun," she chuckled, her daughter pouting like a two-year.

The boy beside her pinched his arm harder. He imagined at any moment his blood would spurt out. "Can we go home now?" Kevin asked again, pissed that he was still there.

"Kevin, for the **last **time, **_shut up_**! I am **not** against leaving you here," Miranda growled, speaking through gritted teeth.

Kevin turned to the gorgeous redhead, who wasn't speaking up for him. She looked down at her shoes. "Okay then," she paused, sighing. "You need to stay near me if you want to get home okay. Teleportation can be a little risky and can send you anywhere in world and in any era of time. Kevin,"

The raven looked up. ", hold hands with someone near me. I'm afraid if you're too close, you might say something stupid and I might hurt you," she warned.

In response he rolled his eyes, snatching up Gwen's hand, warm and tinier than his. Her grasp loosen a bit, and Kevin frowned. She was pushing him away from him, just as he did to her.

"Everyone ready?"

"Ready mom!" Nikki affirmed.

She didn't seem to notice Ben absentmindedly wrap his arm around her waist.

In a incandescent flash, as the one that brought them there, the five of them were transported back to Bellwood, appearing right in front of Gwen's house, the green and black car parked behind the car that was in the driveway, unscathed luckily.

"My car!" Kevin cheered, running over to his car.

Petting it, he laid his head on the hood of his vehicle. He couldn't have cared less if he was called crazy for murmuring compliments to car, repeatedly saying "I've missed ya," to the nonresponsive object. Kevin had the second most important thing in his life back. Now all he had to do is the get the most important thing in his life back into his arms.

Nikki smiled, and internally laughed, at the boy caressing his car. "Can we go home now mom? I'm –" Her snarling stomach finished her sentence.

Miranda laughed a quiet laugh at her daughter. "Okay, c'mon,"

Nikki turned to the boy next to her. "You wanna come?" she asked.

"Sure," he shrugged, his stomach growling after this.

The caramel girl smiled at his sheepish one. Miranda looked behind her, first spotting the arm wrapped around her daughter's waist. "I thought you two weren't dating," she said, snickering at the clueless couple.

Ben noticed first, his arm draped over the girl waist. The rosiness on his cheeks didn't compare to the alarming red on Nikki's face.

Miranda laughed again, this time at the cute behavior of two teens.

* * *

Nobody even recognized the Omnitrix that Monday, just saying it was a cool looking watch and passing by. It felt like one hundred ton of bricks on his back had shattered into dust, Ben sighing aloud as he entered the school building. Students didn't crowd around him and ask him about the aliens. Cash and JT didn't treat him like a celebrity, although they seemed to be drooling a bit much over Nikki…

Julie stuck her foot out from behind her, right into Nikki's path.

**_THUMP!_** And Julie was still bitchy. Ben was pretty positive that she would be sucking up to him if he was known as Ben 10 everywhere. "Aw, Ben's little rebound fell," she feign sympathized.

Nikki got onto her knees, picking herself up from there. With ease, Nikki shoved the feather-weight girl into her own closed locker, the crash of Julie against the battered blue metal echoing. "Don't mess with me," she warned her voice intense and callous.

Julie trembled as the burn of the girl's, whatever her name was, glare scorched her skin. She hoped the worst for the tanned girl. Julie's scared demeanor melted as she scoffed and put in the combo of her locker, going about her day.

_'Boy, was that hot!'_ Ben's inner pervert drooled.

"It's like nothing ever happened Ben. Aren't you happy?" Nikki congratulated.

Ben nodded. "Relieved more so," he replied.

Nikki leaned over into his ear. "Oh, and thanks for the compliment," she whispered.

He smiled sheepishly, the blush across his nose hardly even there. Secretly, Nikki was envious of that. You could **always** tell if she were blushing. She had proven that a fact repetitively.

"Y'know you were right Ben. Julie _is_ a bitch. I should have never hooked you up with her in the first place," Gwen's voice cut in.

"Gwen!" Nikki whined at the swear.

Gwen covered her mouth. "Sorry Nik,"

They separated, Nikki and Gwen going one way, Ben continuing to go up the hall to his homeroom.

Scribbling down what was on the board as fast as her hand would let her, the brunette was able to write some makeshift notes in her notebook.

_'You like him,'_ her inner voice taunted her.

Nikki's pencil pressed down onto her paper in aggravation, her font a darker grey.

_'You liked it when he called you hot. You **loved** it,"_ it mocked.

Nikki shouldn't have thanked him, what had gotten into her? If she hadn't, maybe she wouldn't be in this argument with herself which was making her question her amount of sanity.

"Shut up," she growled at herself.

Apparently, that was not much sanity._ 'The way he holds you…the way he smells…the way he smiles,'_

If Nikki had a bat, she would have surely swung herself across the head.

_'It all smites you,'_ it laughed.

Why was she the one with millions of voices in her head? She looked down at her notebook again, the inner voice laughing of ridicule, her eyes widening of humiliation. Right there, in greyish black, were the initials _B.T._ followed by a little plus sign. And after that little plus sign was _N.P_ in a heavily outlined heart.

That umpteenth voice in her must have forced her to write that. Yeah, that was it. She would never write that willingly. She and Ben were just friends. **Just **friends.

"Nik, what's that in your notebook?" Gwen asked as she peered over her friend's arm.

Slamming her notebook shut, Nikki buried her face into her folded arms, hiding her flushing complexion.

* * *

"Um…look I'm sorry. Yeah, Kevin that'll work. **Not**."

"I don't mean to push you away,"

"It's not you, it's me. Well, that's kinda overused…"

Kevin was ready to give up, to quit on his chances of ever being the guy for her.

"You're not gonna get her, face it,"

Kevin frowned at the disappointed reflection in front of him. School was ending in an hour or so, and even that amount of time didn't seem sufficient for a decent apology. One that would explain how remorseful he's felt every time he's pushed the redhead away and at the same time uncovers the profound feelings he kept masked until that revealing moment.

He wondered why, after all that time they've spent together, that it took him that long to realize his idiocy. It finally clicked that giving a girl you like the cold shoulder does not win her over. Kevin exhaled once more to get those nerves out of him. That was one ability he was always grateful to possess: being able to give his nerves the illusion of nonexistence. For some reason, Kevin just couldn't shake the excruciating tingles flowing through his body. He looked down at his hand, panicky itself.

And this was all over the practice of being apologetic to a girl. A girl that was peeling away those thick layers of his stubborn, and slightly sadistic, disposition to his heart.

* * *

Stepping into the gymnasium a t-shirt and sweat pants, Gwen spotted a familiar face dressed similarly: tan skin, brown eyes, wavy-curly hair, waving at her frantically, a grin on her face.

Gwen waved back, running up to the bleachers. She sat in the fourth row, next to Nikki. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm kinda glad we have gym back,"

"You probably won't be saying that once 'Drill Sergeant' gets here," Nikki groaned.

That was the nickname that her gym team gave their coach, Mr. McKinley. His overweight physique had his students wondering what got him to be a physical education teacher, that blubber attached to his body couldn't be the reason. The man couldn't pity, even for an injury, and he screamed unnecessarily when ever he opened his mouth, which was usually to insult a student of his, the source of the mocking nickname. Rumors floated about his apparent anger issues that he almost assaulted a student, but over the years the tale was put to rest, and the discussion of it could result in detention.

Nikki scowled at the man as he entered the room, a clipboard in his hand, his eyes immediately focused on the two girls. "You two!" he shouted, pointing a chubby finger in their direction. "Make-up lap! Now!"

"Why?!" Nikki blurted defensively.

"Because," his voice rose in volume, ", you two have been absent for," he glanced at the clipboard, tallying each student's absence, grade, and whatnot. "For a while," he concluded.

"And for that little outburst, you doubled your make-up lap to two!" he added.

The irritated girl was just about to say another thing, and Gwen surely knew it would buy them another lap. Shushing the girl, the redhead covered her mouth.

--

Mr. McKinley led them out to the track field, the oval shaped running course sitting in a giant patch of grass. It seemed bigger than the last time their gym team had to jog a certain number of laps. "Go 'head," he ordered.

Nikki groaned, jogging onto the salmon-colored lane and following the path at a steady pace. Gwen ran a bit faster, knowing the quicker they ran these laps, the sooner this stupid make-up work would be over. "Stupid Drill Sergeant. The fat whale. I should flip him off," Nikki muttered.

"I thought you were against that," Gwen chuckled.

"That the best you can do?! I've seen snails slither faster!" he barked.

Trying to cool down her boiling blood, Nikki growled rather loudly. "If he keeps it up, I'm going to make an exception,"

Gwen laughed. The thought Nikki flipping someone off was so opposite of her it was comical. "Just tune him out. That's what I do,"

The girl beside her slowed down, inhaling then exhaling. "Fine," she sighed tonelessly.

They continued their jog, the frequent insults not heard. They began to their second lap, energy draining gradually.

Nikki groaned, the pain in her legs resembling the supposed feeling of fire.

Gwen, however, was hardly bothered. She'd felt worse ache from accidents during karate practice. But she had to emit a groan; she was bored out of her mind! "What, exactly, were you writing in English that caused you hide you face in shame?" she asked deviously.

Nikki's eyes shot open. "Must you do that?!" Nikki complained.

"Do what?" Gwen voice suddenly altered to innocent.

Nikki rolled her eyes, her pace hastening. Gwen laughed inside. She was determined to squeeze the answers out of her. And without even a hint from the caramel girl, she had a clue what, or should she say who, it was about. "It's Ben related, isn't?" she asked slyly.

From behind, Gwen could feel the heat coming from her friend's cheeks, flustered as they were in English. "Thanks for answering!" she called, jogging past her friend and finishing her two laps. Nikki gave up, the stamina to run depleted. She walked groggily towards the redhead.

She fell to her knees, wanting to rest her head on the trail. "Get up! Naptime is for babies!" a demanding and insensitive voice commanded.

Nikki got up, and almost charged at the man from behind, being held back by Gwen. "I'm this close!" she emphasized, demonstrating the amount of patience she had with this man with her fingers.

"C'mon, school's almost over anyways," Gwen sighed, walking to locker rooms consoling her enraged friend.

* * *

Two people were left in the car: Gwen and Kevin.

He had been anxious about this, the moment he'd apologize. It was just a simple apology to a more than simple girl. All Kevin had to do is say a few meaningful words, and all his actions would be forgiven. At least that's how pictured it to turn out.

"Gwen, before you go there's something I've gotta say,"

"Yeah, Kev?" she listened.

"It's important," he stalled.

Gwen nodded. The words in his throat began to swim up to his mouth. "I'm…I'm sorry,"

_'That's it?'_ Gwen thought, not impressed.

"I've been a jerk, continuously, and I've been saying all this mean stuff. It's not to hurt you; in my head it's to protect you. I don't want to see you hurt, in any form. And if was by me, it would kill me. So pushing away kinda seemed smart, at the time. But I was still hurting you wasn't I?" he finally looked up into her green eyes, looking back down to the material of jeans.

"And that's killing me. But now I don't wanna die, like I did before. 'Cause I see you'd be just as miserable without me as I would if I didn't have you in my life. I'm going to try to open up. For you. I know I sorta did before, but I can tell that you wanna know more,"

A faint blush spread across Gwen's face, cheek to cheek. He stared into her eyes again, both in each other's trance. "Just know you're the most important thing in my life, and I care for you deeply, okay?"

Gwen was barely able to move. She was still amazed that this all came from Kevin usually loud mouth. "Gwen?"

The speechless redhead nodded. She leaned over to Kevin's side of the car, her lips pressing gently onto his cheek. "I'm more important than the car?" she asked.

"Yeah," he laughed softly.

She stepped out of his car, waving back to him and trying to calm the butterflies fluttering through her whole body.

The raven touched the warm spot on his usually cold face. He's kissed her before, but this one gave him goosebumps. It sounded like they were about to start something meant to last forever.

He revved up the car, driving away from the Anodite's house in a cheerful mood. If just an apology would give him a kiss the cheek, he pondered what opening up would reward him with?

* * *

**Aww…he finally told her how he felt. Plus he apologized! Go Gwevin!**

**For some reason, "Save The Last Dance" made me a bigger Gwevin fan. Fluff is usually unbearable for me, but that last scene of the episode, I have to admit, was sweet. **

**NOTE: Only two more chapters of this story 'till it's complete. Sorry to give a late heads up!**

**Stay Tuned!**


	14. Just Admit It

**Sorry I updated this story a later than usual. I started the whole chapter over on Friday, so I kinda had to write overtime yesterday. I would have uploaded this chapter then, but my sister had to give me a 'computer curfew', which sucked...**

**Anyways, for the last few chapters, there are going to be shipping centric, which means more Gwevin and much more Ben/Nikki.**

**Is it conceited to be a fan of your own pairing, cuz I am ^^.**

**Well, enjoy the chapter (which isn't too fluffy but has its sweet moments)!**

* * *

**Just Admit It**

* * *

Normality seemed to have finally reentered into the team's life, as they were resuming their Sunday tradition. A long slurping sound came from Ben's cup, and he sighed of satisfaction. "C'mon Nikki try it!" the boy encouraged.

Nikki raised an eyebrow at the boy. She had given in to a lot of his bizarre suggestions before, but the flavor of turnip and wheatgrass didn't seem appeasing. "Ben, that doesn't sound too good," she politely refused, although her face shown her utter disgust.

"Trust me, it isn't," Kevin confirmed, throwing out an empty cup.

Nikki nodded, continuing to slurp her own smoothie.

"Please!" Ben begged.

"Ben..." Nikki whined.

"Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease…"

"Ben, quit it," Nikki demanded, setting her cup on the hood of Kevin's car.

"_Pleasepleasepleaseplease**please**_," he persisted.

Nikki snatched the cup from his unsuspecting hands, giving him an annoyed glare. "Fine, I'll try it!" she gave in.

She pursed her lips around the straw and inhaled, tasting the odd mix, and a tad of Ben's saliva. Strange enough, it didn't taste as gross as she expected to. Licking her lips, Nikki lapped the last of her slurp. "Y'know it's not that bad," she agreed.

"Says the girl who practically shares the same brain as Ben," Gwen added, drinking the last of her mango smoothie.

Nikki continued to chug down the smoothie, the amount of slush left for Ben depleting by the second. She peeled off the top, wiggling the container so the last of her beverage could slide out into her mouth. Turning to her right, Nikki smiled at Ben's saddened face. "My smoothie…" he whimpered.

Nikki smiled at his childish behavior. "I'll get you another one," she patting the back of his hand.

Hopping off the green and black car, Nikki headed over to the ordering window, placing her money on the counter.

Ben, however, was daydreaming. About his hand, which, he had to admit, was peculiar. But it was about _Nikki _touching it. Only a small gesture it was, but his and her skin were touching. He almost scolded himself for becoming giddy over a hand patting his. It was just that he didn't care if he looked infatuated, foolish, or maybe even heal over heels in love with her….

And sometimes, he would wonder if he was. This 'friend for life' was making him go nuts, his thoughts always being centered on her. Her beautiful hair, unlike anybody else's in Bellwood. Her features, to her amazingly flawless face to…other attributes that seemed too perverted for him to think about. Ben never really gave thought to _those_ features, but he was now giving a bit more attention…

And the cute things she would do, like blush when ever she was embarrassed or upset, a direct indication of what she was feeling. And that innocence…he hated how irresistible it made her, and how she unknowingly teased him with it.

And that voice. "Ben,"

Sweet and fiery. "_Ben_,"

Tough, yet sincere. "Ben?"

So – "**Ben**!" that very voice screamed, the interest of other customers focused on the two.

The reverie disintegrated, and he was a little ashamed to be talking to the very girl he was just dreaming about. Thankfully, the blush on cheeks faded away only a moment after showing up. He lifted his back off the green and black hood of the car, receiving a new cup of turnip and wheatgrass smoothie. Nikki had another one in her hand, probably for her. "Now I won't have to steal yours," she kidded, taking a seat on the car and, by coincidence, placed her hand on top of Ben's.

_Ben _noticed, but knowing how Nikki was, she would surely remove her hand. Soaking up as much of the moment as luck would allow him, he smiled at the girl, who smiled back.

--

"Will she just admit it?" Gwen muttered to herself.

"Huh?" Kevin picked his head up, previously lying on the table from the immeasurable boredom.

"Nothing," Gwen sighed, drumming her fingers impatiently on the table.

She glared at the two, Nikki chatting to Ben about something with her hand unintentionally on top of the boy's. Kevin turned around, following her eyes and glancing at the two teens. "Oh," he realized.

Gwen slammed the table with her fist. "Just say it! We all know it," Gwen grunted.

Nikki was undisrupted, as if she was in a television show and Gwen was yelling at the screen.

Kevin laughed, entertained by her frustration. "This is what's hyping you up?" he chuckled.

The fire in the redhead's glare subsided slightly, only because the onyx in Kevin eyes smoothed her out. "I just wish she wouldn't hide it. She just going to go through what we –" Gwen's sigh finished her sentence.

Ben could probably endure the rejection much better than she did, but Gwen couldn't bear to see this last until they were both heartbroken. The situation was so similar to hers and Kevin's, like someone was replaying the whole thing in front of her eyes with new victims. She was just grateful that Kevin finally opened up; he finally shattered the armor that locked Gwen outside of his life, and his heart. But Nikki…she didn't seem very compliant to weaken her shield just for a moment. "She'll break," he assured her.

Shaking in her head, Gwen's face looked hesitant. "Ben's making her blush, but not scratching the surface. He's not causing her to open up,"

The smirk grew into an evil grin, a scheme forming inside of Kevin's slightly devious mind. "Well, we'll just have to help him out a bit, now won't we?" he asked.

A red eyebrow rose on the face of the girl across from him. "And why would you, Kevin Levin, help Ben Tennyson out?"

Kevin shrugged. "So I'll have some part in Nikki's breaking,"

That grin of his became sadistically cheerful. Gwen rolled her eyes. That was Kevin alright, ready to make someone life a living hell, or at least moderately uncomfortable, for his own contentment. He leaned over the table, kissing Gwen's lips gently. She lowered her eyelids to late, as he ended the kiss soon fafter she did. "And 'cause it'll make ya happy," he added.

She smiled lovingly at him. Even he had a compassionate side, one that she loved genuinely with all her heart.

* * *

"He wants me to go to his soccer practice?" Nikki asked.

Gwen nodded, trying to hide her snickers.

Kevin's plan was very subtle, not much was planned to happen, nor were they very incorporated in this plot. An open place with other people, wasn't destined to have too much romance going on. But a surprise visit from his crush, cheering him on during his training had to result in some sparks between them.

"Wouldn't I distract him?" she stalled.

Nikki remembered well how Ben awkwardly confessed his crush. Even more so that aggravating question he perseveres to ask. He was sure to be unfocused by her presence just a little at least. "Why don't you ask him that when you show up?" Gwen suggested, her smile shrinking.

"But –"

The sound of rubber tires screeched outside, halting to a stop, or to a squeal. From the wide living room window, they could witness a green and black muscle car parking in her driveway. Gwen shoved all of her books into her bookbag hurriedly. "Oh, there goes our ride," Gwen interrupted, her overly cheerful exterior camouflaging her scheming self.

"But I never agreed," Nikki piped up.

Regardless, Gwen yanked at Nikki's hand, pulling her along to the backseat of car. "Off to soccer practice!" Kevin announced, firing up his car.

Nikki confused face became even more bewildered. "How do you know?" she asked.

The driver ignored her question, racing along the obsidian concrete. She stared at her feet, the almost blurred scenery sure to make her carsick. Even as the car was slowly down, creeping closer to the green lawn that several of teenagers were practicing on, her stomach flipped upside down, twisting itself into a knot after turning inside-out. "Nikki, you okay?" Gwen asked.

"Just…ugh, carsick," she smiled weakly, holding her stomach.

Gwen knew it was more than carsickness. "Well there goes Ben. Tell him I said good luck," she grinned.

Nikki stepped out the car, not intending to fulfill Gwen's request, and slammed the car door close with more force than necessary. She wasn't as dense as she sometimes appeared to be, they had something up their sleeve. But as she was about to question this peculiar behavior, the car had vanished. Her mouth closed, walking over to the field, immediately spotting Ben, who was too involved in defending the goalie net to notice her arrival.

"Good job Tennyson. Keep it up," the coached praised from the sidelines.

His head turned to face her, and his face read curiosity. "Looks like one of you boys has a cheerleader,"

The other teammates looked over to where the coach was facing, not a shred of disappointment in their expression. Their gaze lowered, and Nikki glowered at them, folding her arms over her chest. "Pigs," she muttered to herself.

Finally, her emerald-eyed friend turned around, his face struck with shock. His eyes didn't scan her body, thankfully. "Nikki?"

"Nice blocking…or whatever you call it," she complimented.

Ben's hand rubbed the back of his neck. "So…no hug?"

Nikki rolled her eyes, with a smile, and opened her arms, embracing the boy and his smell, the scent of dew and grass more prominent this time. A group of groans echoed in the background, apparently let down that she belonged to Ben. "New girlfriend, Ben?" a blonde teammate asked.

Nikki shook her head, Ben not offended at all by that. "Nah, just a friend," he replied.

He turned back to Nikki. "Why'd you come here anyways?" he asked.

Nikki's golden brown eyes widened in bafflement, and then narrowed in fury. "You mean, you **didn't **know I was coming?" she growled.

Ben immediately noticed the ferocity in her eyes. "Was I supposed to? Nikki I'm so sorry I didn't –"

His panicked rush of words hushed at the touch of Nikki's hand on his shoulder. "It wasn't you,"

She looked into his eyes sincerely, the heat of her anger gone. Realizing the trance she was being drawn into, Nikki blinked and turned away. "Tennyson!" the coach called.

"You're just going to stay here and watch?"

Nikki nodded eagerly. "I'm going to cheer too. I've never actually seen you play y'know,"

Ben smiled. "Okay, stay there," he replied dumbly, running off to the goal net, being the goalie as the rest of the team lined up in front of the black and white ball.

Nikki stared intently at Ben, shouting cheers of admiration like 'Good work!', 'Awesome, Ben!', and 'You're doing great!'.

Out of maybe eighty, she was too focused on the brunet to know the exact number, he only missed six times. He had done it so effortlessly, like the expertise to block soccer balls was imprinted in his DNA. Not one of them could kick the ball speedily enough for Ben to miss, his reflexes too swift for them. One ball would fly his way, another in a completely different direction. Even when that scenerio would happen, none of the kicks passed him. Nikki tried not to blink throughout all of this, wary that she would miss something if she dared. From the sidelines, she approached him, clapping. "So," he huffed, a bottle of water being offered from the girl's caramel hands, "How was I?"

He took a swig and handed the bottle back. "Indescribably good!" she congratulated.

Her arms wrapped around his neck, the embrace tighter than the last one.

The earsplitting shriek of the coach's whistle rang in every students ears, their hug interrupted by the irritating noise. "Okay, practice is over!" the coach called.

"It's over already?" Nikki whined, wanting to see more of Ben's soccer talents.

Ben rubbed her shoulder comfortingly. "You kinda came late. Sorry Nik,"

"Oh," Nikki head drooped, being lifted up to stare into Ben's green gems.

"You could always come tomorrow," he informed her with a smile.

Nikki smiled back, resuming their hug. Ben hugged her back, the smell of her hair reentering his nose. "Wait here okay?"

Letting go of his neck, she cocked her neck to side. "Why?"

"Nikki, I have to change," he replied, pulling at his stained white t-shirt.

The rest of his attire was also dirtied with stubborn green and brown stains. He must have fell, or something close to that action, earlier in his practice.

She nodded, understanding. As his figure receded, Nikki internally nagged herself. Why was she acting so stupid and being entranced just by staring into his green eyes?

Well, they _did_ resemble emeralds very much.

* * *

"Nikki?"

Something was poking her shoulder. That very thing pinched her.

Her hand swatted at the…whatever it was that pinched her. Waking up she yawned, sitting up from the sideline bleachers.

"You go to sleep pretty easily," Ben commented as he helped the drowsy girl up.

Looking at his free hand, Nikki noticed the folded up black item in his hand. Some handle seemed to be protruding out of it. Unraveling it loose, he pressed the button at the bottom of the handle, the fold material shooting outwards and expanding into a circle.

An umbrella, her mind finally processed. She also realized it was raining, a downpour really.

Ben pulled the girl closer as she was about to walk straight into the rain and get a very rude awaking, still yawning from her catnap. He chuckled at her, arm around her shoulder, _her _arm around his waist. Not much to get excited over. But it still felt good, having this stunning beauty this close to his body. "Why couldn't you have brought your bike?" Nikki yawned, her tired state of mind dissipating.

"It was either this or riding through the cold, heavy rain. Which one sounds more fun?"

"The bike. So what if we were wet? We'd still get home faster," Nikki responded monotone.

"Well, if you'd rather be wet…" Ben raised an eyebrow, a mischievous smile appearing on his expression.

And then he sped off. Raindrops plummeted onto her head, dampening her hair excessively. "Ben!" she shouted.

"Ben!" she called again, the hostility in her voice stronger.

The inside of her sneakers were soggy, like if she were running on sponges. Even the jacket, for which she was thankful to have on up until that second, had been soaked, the black fabric glued to the surface of her skin. Nevertheless, the freezing weather couldn't slow her down, Ben's green jacket almost in her reach…

Until, in a swift sidestep, he avoided her grasp, Nikki's feet still moving forward. The heels of her sneakers kicked into the sidewalk, stopping her feet a bit too promptly. The concrete inched closer to her face, nothing close enough to grab for her to retain her balance. Her face was in serious danger…

Strength from behind her pulled her back, something was around her waist. Looking down, Nikki stared in relief, and slight embarrassment, at the green jacket securely holding her torso. Back on her feet, she turned around and punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow!" Ben winced, rubbing his shoulder tenderly. "That's the thanks I get for saving you from major facial damage?"

Nikki was still scowling at him. "If you hadn't moved out of the way –"

"I would have still gotten hit!" Ben exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

Rolling her eyes, Nikki stuck her tongue out at him, stomping off to her house.

Unfortunately, she stalked off into the monsoon, her already drenched clothing now dripping unceasingly. She walked back to Ben, smirking tauntingly at her wet apparel. "Oh shut up," she muttered as she snuggled against him cozy, dry body.

* * *

Even three towels weren't drying the poor girl off. And she couldn't just blame Ben, her pigheadedness also contributed to her freezing cold body. Ben arrived with a fourth one, wrapping it around her; Nikki pulled the edges closer for more isolation. The front door swung open, Sandra Tennyson stepping inside with a grimy raincoat and a muddy umbrella she was trying to wring out. She looked up, seeing a shivering bronzy girl with her son comforting her on the sofa. "Ben, who's this?" she asked.

Ben turned to his mother. "This is Nikki. You remember her, right?"

Sandra stopped to think, her eyes filling with nostalgia. "Oh, you're Ben's little friend from fourth grade," she remembered. "When did you come back to Bellwood?"

"Two or so months ago," she replied politely.

Belatedly, noticed Nikki's damp appearance. "You want me to get anything? Like soup or –"

"Mom, I'll take care of her," he said.

Nikki laid her head tiredly on his shoulder. "Seems though she won't mind," Sandra smiled.

Sandra walked up the stair upstairs, grumbling about her mucky attire. "She didn't know about me?" Nikki asked as she searched the couch for the remote.

"No,"

Nikki hand clutched a rectangular object, smiling at the remote she had found. Pressing the red button, the television came to life, the channel that was one last brightening as the audio became clearer. "I'd expect a guy to talk about the girl he likes,"

"That would be obsessive wouldn't it?" he asked.

Well, he was slightly obsessive over her. Just not verbally. Nikki continued to flip through the channels, landing on Cartoon Network where their show was supposedly on before they had gotten rid of the problem. She switched over documentaries, soap operas, reality shows that she doubted were even reality. Sighing, Nikki set the remote down on the couch. Nothing good was on.

_knock, knock_

Ben stood up, walking over to the front door and peering through the peep hole. "It's Gwen," he said tonelessly.

He opened the door, the redhead smiled as she peeked into his house. "Not a surprise that Nikki's here," she observed.

She stepped in without invitation, sitting next to Nikki who glared at her. "You're up to something, _I know it_," she hissed, then shivered.

These waves of random shuddering were getting on her nerves. "What are you talking about?" Gwen asked obliviously.

She wasn't the greatest actress, but she was convincing enough to put Nikki interrogating to an end. For now, at least. "So, did you have fun at Ben's soccer practice?"

Nikki glare's heated. "You lied. He didn't know. You _are_ up to something,"

Gwen's facial muscles almost gave out from the hard concentration on her smile, and the fact that Nikki was catching on didn't help her focus. But she and Kevin had already thought of another plot for the two teens. She grinned at Ben. "Any plans on Friday, Ben?"

He shook his head, sitting across from her. "Well how about the four of us go to the after school fair? Me, Kevin. _You and Nikki_," she emphasized the last pair.

"Sounds like something you made up," Nikki mumbled skeptically.

A vibrantly designed poster cover with overstatements of the event, like most school posters were, flashed in front of her face. Date, place, time - it had everything needed for it to be authentic. Nikki rolled her eyes. No one was going to drag her to some needless, predictably dull carnival.

But Ben shrugged in agreement, unsuspicious of her devious plans. "Okay then, well –"

"We've got to get going," Nikki finished for her, although they were not the words Gwen intended to say.

The redhead did catch on the word 'we'. It amused her, how she supposedly didn't like Ben, yet she insisted on being around him twenty-four seven.

Nikki stood up, as did Ben, and brushed the towel clinging to her off her shoulders. No giant smile could conceal her acting, Nikki's eyes glowering at the confident redhead. She didn't exactly understand what Gwen was doing, but it affected her and Ben, and that's what made her blood boiling to unfathomable degrees. Over and over, she would give the same answer of 'no' if she were romantically involved with Ben. The question was causing her to want to punch something. No matter how many times she'd stare into his eyes, or blush whenever their skin brushed over one another's, or the voices in her head attempted convince her that she liked him; Nikki would be resistant to agree.

So Gwen could try to push them together with all her might, all the effort would go to waste. They were going to stay friends, nothing more, nothing less.

Her inner rant finish as her senses came back to her. Something was in her hand, and her feet were moving forwards. She was no longer inside the warmth of Ben's house, and an umbrella sheltered her from the rain. The pitter-patter of the rain blended into a melodious rhythm with other sounds of nature. The crisp moisture blew into her mouth, the fresh scent entering into her nostrils.

_'Wait, what's in my hand?'_ she panicked, trying to disallowing herself to look, but with a glance of what was in her hand, she couldn't stop staring: Ben's hand.

What if all that ranting was just denial?

What if she _did_, even after refuting it for so long, like Ben Tennyson?

* * *

**Kind of slow, but cute in my opinon. I can't wait to write the last chapter (not that I want to end this story). I've been putting a lot of thought, fluffy thoughts, in it ^_^**

**NOTE: Okay, I'm going to squeeze another chapter in. It was supposed to be just fifteen chapters, but I'm going to the extra to write this next part. **

**So if you're upset about me ending the story, it's lasting a little bit longer than expected.**


	15. Almost

**If you didn't read the last minute edit in the last chapter, I sugguest you read now to cause less confusion. **

**If you did read the edit, know that the fair isn't held at the school, it's at the peir. And in my mind, peirs can hold rollercoasters XP**

**And I know there was much Gwevin in the last chapter, if not that no Gwevin was evident in the last chapter, so I've more into this chapter.**

**I made this chappie short, so I'm kinda sad :( Hopefully, it's still entertaining and get me some reviews.**

* * *

**Almost**

* * *

"C'mon Kev! You can do it," Gwen cheered, peering over his shoulder as she encouraged him.

He took the last ball, his last chance, and chucked it at the stacked bottles. Toppling over on one another, they fell to the floor. Gwen jumped excitedly, cupping Kevin's face into her hands and kissing him without second thought. The raven just stood there, rendered speechless by her actions. He blushed as the teenager behind the counter, who didn't seem much older than most of the kids attending the fair, smiling sweetly at the couple. "So…what are you going to get her?" the girl asked, still wearing that smile.

Groups of stuffed animals framed the sideshow, dogs to frogs, exotic animals like flamingos and giraffes also hung from the top of the stand. In the upper left corner was a bright orange tiger, dark stripes running across its back and over onto it's belly. Those green eyes resembled Gwen's glittering ones…

"That one," he pointed.

She reached over and unpinned it from the wall, handing it over to Kevin, who presented it to Gwen. She couldn't contain her squeal, or a kiss waiting for Kevin. As reluctant as he was earlier, he was beginning to like the carnival, kissing his girl again.

"Oh get a room!" Nikki yelled from afar, carrying a disposable tray of cheese fries in her hand.

Ben stole one from Nikki, smiling apologetically. Gwen parted lips with Kevin, squeezing her gift tightly. "Why don't you have Ben get you a gift so you can kiss him?" Gwen asked slyly.

Nikki swallowed her cheese fry whole, almost choking on it. "W-what?" she stammered.

They both snickered at her suddenly nervous disposition. Ben rubbed her back comforting, praying silently that she begin her normal breathing pattern quickly. Nikki inhaled sharply and exhaled. "Do you want me to win you anything?" Ben asked.

Her answer was wordless, just a turn of direction and walking to the nearest concession stand. "Nikki, wait!" he called after her, running in her path.

Gwen shook her head disappointedly. "Kev, it's not working," she whispered.

"We're gonna hafta find a ride where they're together like…" he trailed off, searching for a ride where they'd be stuck with one another.

He pointed to a river leading into a heart shape arch, the rest of the tunnel seeming to be in the same design. The boats were like giant swans, giant milky wings as the doors, the swan's head curved elegantly in the front. Lights in the shape of hearts flashed on and off inside the ride. Gwen shook her head. "Too straight forward. She'll see right through it,"

She eyed the Ferris Wheel, rotating slowly with candy-colored cars dangling from the edge at the center of the fair. "What about that?"

Kevin chuckled at her choice. "Don't cha think that's kinda boring?" he asked, still laughing at the slow-moving ride.

Both peered around the fair, searching up and down until their eyes aligned with one ride, a cunning plot shared in their mind. "Rollercoaster," they whispered evilly.

* * *

"Nikki!" Ben called after her, rounding the corner of sideshows and cutting through lines, which caused vulgar remarks to be shot at him.

He cupped his hands around his mouth. "Nikki!" his voice boomed.

Still no answer. This girl sure knew how to disappear. That's when it clicked, maybe she was invisible! He prepared his voice for a deafening scream. "**Nikki Perkins, where are you?!**" Ben shouted into the air, his voice muffling the playful carnival music. His shout was unanwered.

--

'_If she does **anything**, I'm seriously going to damage her!'_ Nikki angrily thought, too lost in her continuous tirade to catch a word of Ben's calls.

She plucked the last french fry from the cheese coated tray, a string of the goosey cheese dangling off the fried snack. Nikki smiled as the french fry entered her mouth, the last piece of cheesy goodness being swallowed. Now her tray was empty, and the only sensible thing to do was throw it out. "Hmm…wonder where the next food stand is," she pondered, wandering off to find more of the cheese smothered snack.

--

Ben huffed, slowly regaining his breath as someone cut him in line. He looked up, weakly holding himself up. "Hey…" his breathed, "No cutting,"

He never imagined talking to become so strenuous. The person, who turned out to be a female, looked down. "Well, I'm hungry so you're…." she stopped, noticing who she was speaking to.

Green jacket. Brown eyes. Green eyes that she debated against staring at. "Ben?"

Ben looked up, lifted himself out off his crouched position staring into the auburn eyes. "Nikki?"

He smiled, realizing it was her, caramel skin and all. "Nikki!" he exclaimed as he hugged her.

Taken by surprise, Nikki's eyes filled with shock, but it was replaced warmth and she timidly hugged his neck. His cheek, smooth and peachy, was right there in from of her eyes, and more so to her mouth. If she wanted to, her lips could lean in and kiss it…

But then he let go, just as she was mustering up all of her courage. "Were you buying-"

"More cheese fries?" she finished, then nodded.

Voluntarily, Ben placed a five dollar bill on the counter, a double portion of what they had before being served to them. He scooped up a wad of goopy cheese and bit the end. They walked back to the sideshow Kevin and Gwen were at, holding their fries together.

* * *

"Where the hell are they?" Ben mumbled, stuffing another handful of fries into his mouth edgily.

"Nikki! Ben!" two voices called.

Both turned into the directions of the voices, a raven and a redhead with a stuffed tiger in her arms waving at them. Ben reached his hand into the container, expecting the last handful of fries just to end up with a blob of cheese seeping through the gaps between his fingers. Nikki giggled at his caked fingers, handing him a napkin. He rubbed his hands thoroughly, wiping the last of the cheese on Nikki's nose, a small punishment for laughing at his dirtied hands. Unpredictably, instead of punching him as she usually would, Nikki scooped the yellow glob off her nose and into her mouth. They exchanged smirks.

"Hurry up, slowpokes!" Gwen yelled again, walking in the direction they were originally facing.

He weaved his fingers through Nikki's, the girl's smiling approval of the action shocking him a bit more than what she did a second ago, but euphoria streamed through his nerves. Was he finally getting to her? "Gah!" he yelped as Nikki sprinted on her own, yanking Ben's arm harshly as she darted through the crowd.

Lined in front a large rollercoaster monstrosity, Gwen and Kevin waved to them. Nikki cut through the middle of the line, strings of coarse language thrown at her. She covered her ears, ignoring the pissed customers with little concentration. The intimidating ride loomed over her, the train hidden by a skyscraper-tall, bulky cave, containing the whole ride inside it. Two enormous devilish statues seemd to guard the entrance. Or haunt it. Shrills of absolute terror or immense thrill, she couldn't tell, reverberated through the thick walling as the glow of some energy flew into the air. Nikki guessed it was fire, even though amusement parks weren't supposed to use fire. Or could they?

A group of people exited the ride, their clothes beaten violently by the wind, hair standing on end. Some face were ecstatic, others were traumatized "Don't worry Nik. You'll come out in one piece," Kevin poorly reassured her.

Now she was positive the two behind her were up to something. By now, Kevin would be telling her about the abnormal accidents that had happened on that very ride instead of attempting to comfort her. Nikki was sure with a ride that hellish, some demon dwelling in there had to of caused a disaster of some degree. Only four people in front of them until her and Ben were first in line. Looping her arms around Ben's tightly, she rested her head nervously on his shoulder. Gwen smirked at the adorable couple. Before her eyes, their plan was working amazingly.

"We're up," he informed the petrified girl clutching onto his arm.

"Um-hm," she mumbled her mouth unable to work.

Fear was paralyzing her muscles. As they approached the train, which looked like it was on fire, Nikki's teeth began to chatter. Even as tough as she could be, with as many rollercoasters she had been on in the past, none stood above, or had a more terrifying design as this one. "B-B-Ben, I don't k-know ab-b-out this," she stuttered.

He looked into her eyes, glimmering with honesty. "Nothing is going to happen to you. I'll make sure of it," she promised.

Nikki gawked into his eyes, the very trance she was trying to avoid that whole day hypnotizing her. "Listen, ride the ride or not. Cause –"

The impatient employee was interrupted by the two them walking over to the rollercoaster. Ben strapped Nikki into her seat. She scooted over to Ben's to grip onto his arm again as soon as he fastened her in. "Um Nikki?"

"Hm?"

"I didn't strap myself in,"

"Oh," she let go.

Gwen patted the girl's back. "Nikki, it's going to be okay. I'm not a fan of rollercoasters either. You'll live,"

At that very moment, an explosion of fire blasted through the sides of the train, Nikki letting out a horrified scream. "Is she going to be okay?" the operator asked from the sidelines.

Ben wrapped his arm around her. "Yeah," he assured him.

Nikki hid her face in Ben's shoulder, the sudden jerk of the train startling her. Ben rubbed her back comfortingly, but the feeling of his hand consoling her slowed, then paused. "Ben, what's the mat-"

A steep dip into what looked like magma enlarged in view, her question had been spoken to late to finish. Nikki yelled louder, her lungs almost giving out, the adrenaline rushing through causing her heart to pound painfully. "**WOOOHOOO**!" she heard from behind her, Kevin's ebony hair whipping his face, both arms carelessly in the air.

He was actually _enjoying_ this ride, the fiery demonic sights, the flares of burning energy, the blur of their vision as the ride was speeding along the railing. "YEAH!" an ecstatic scream of Gwen's echoed.

The railing began to twist, her vision altered, the world going upside down in a burning dystopia. Her grasp on Ben's arm tautened, her face now buried into his shirt. He could feel her uneven heaving and hoped he imagined the damp sensation on his chest. "Nikki don't…" he pleaded softly in her ear.

It was amazing that she could hear him with explosions, rushing, and the pounding of her heart. His loud yelp disrupted their moment, the train plummeting into rings of fire. "**I HATE THIS RIDE!"** Nikki shouted, her stomach uneasy from all the flips and turns.

The train turned sharply to the left, than jerked to the right. It crept up a never ending hill of railing. Where the hill began to cure downwards couldn't be spotted. "Am I the only one psyched right now?" Kevin asked enthusiastically.

"I think all the blood rushed to your head, dumbskull," Nikki retorted, hiding her face again.

Kevin's eyes directed to the peak of the hill, realizing they were tilting forward.

Faster. _Faster_. **_Faster_**.

"**Yeah baby**!" Kevin yelled into the cave.

"If this was _your_ idea Kevin, I am going to knee so hard you'll have to go to bathroom through another part of your body!" she warned him.

Catching sight of upcoming burst of flames, Nikki leaned back onto Ben. Her arms wrapped securely around his waistline as a flash of heat washed over the green-eyed boy. At that point, an erection was just too risky, and the very same degrading, to develop. Finally, as the ride began to end, the rails' turns were softening, the incline more gentle. The blasts of fire reduced to flickers, the cave dimming as the flames resembled candles. "How romantic," Kevin deviously whispered.

Removing her arms from Ben's waist, Nikki draped them delicately around his neck, nestling into his chest serenely. He continued his battle with his crotch. The train hit the daylight, the line of people curious at the people stepping out of the exit. Kevin and Gwen's hair was standing crazily, sprawled out in different angles and positions. But the brunet and brunette's hair had been ruffled to the slightest degree, Nikki clutching onto Ben's arm loosely.

"We'll you kept your promise," Nikki thanked.

"Like I would let myself break it," he replied, smiling.

The importance of the promise wasn't very great. His honesty and that fact he kept his word, that's what meant something to her. According to her, the little things count in the long run, expanding into something of much more worth and value. Nikki smiled back at him.

"Aww…you gotta admit Kev, they look so cute together!" Gwen squealed in a whisper.

He only shrugged. "I guess Gwen. I'm more concerned about us, y'know," he replied, pressing their noses together.

As she leaned in to erase the gap between their lips, she caught Ben leaning into to kiss the forehead of an unsuspecting Nikki. Her naïve expression, gazing at the sights of the carnival just made the moment all the more precious.

"Oh, look!" she exclaimed, pointed at the couple.

The raven' s lip continued to advanced toward the space Gwen was previously occupying, unaware of her shift in position. Leaning in too far, he stumbled, almost falling flat on his face. "Gwen!" he growled.

Her finger pressed lightly against his lips. "Shush. I think Ben's gonna –"

But as Ben's lips were just a millisecond away from her forehead, a flash of pain, and then nausea washed over her face. She pinched her stomach, clenching it harder as she tried to fight some unknown force. Something was coming up her throat, a substance lumpy, greasy, and fried. With one thought of the snack she had earlier, Nikki ran to the nearest trash can, hiding her ashamed face as the regurgitation slithered up through her throat and out her mouth, the vile odor being forcibly inhaled, the push of the vomit straining her throat. Just as she thought she was done, the double portion spewed out onto the fresh pile of throw-up. '_I shouldn't have eaten those ext-'_ more barf spilled out her mouth.

Spitting the rest out, Ben ran to her aid, patting her back. "Nikki are you okay?"

"**No**! Do I sound o -" she threw up the last of the cheese fries.

"You done?" he asked sympathetically.

Nikki nodded, her head still in the trash can.

Gwen's index finger lowered. "Never mind," she mumbled, combing through her mane.

Kevin flattened his hair, the oynx strands resting a little below the nape of his neck as usual. "Guess she couldn't handle the rollercoaster," he sighed.

"I'll go get you some napkins, 'kay?" Ben notified her, off to find the nearest concession stand.

_'Ugh…so close!'_ Gwen reminded herself.

The next plan _had _to be flawless, picture perfect. She was almost there to getting these two together, to get Nikki to break, to confess. That moment they shared on that rollercoaster had 'kiss-worthiness' written all over it. Then Nikki's lunch had to ruin it.

Cheese fries were_** so**_ out of the question for this next one.

* * *

**That** **was a hilariously gross ending to this chappy!**

**The end is coming people. The end to this story that is! Next chapter is the last chapter for this story.**

**Let's make sure it ends with a bang of reviews/alerts. They're what motivates to write!**


	16. Under The Stars

**I'm extremely nervous for this chapter. It's not bad, I'm afraid it not a good ending for this series. Way before fanfics, I had this really terrible habit of starting a story and letting it collect dust on Microsoft Word as I would lost interest. Seeing as I was _very _into this story, I'm going to give it an ending, the first ending for a story I've ever written. Hopefully, all my worrying goes to waste.**

**Words of Gratitude: I didn't say this enough, and I should have. Thank you my loyal fans. I might have giving up a long time ago without your support and reviews. Seriously, every time I'd read a review I'd get fuzzy inside. I luvs you all for your motivating reviews!**

**So here's the ending to Suprise, Suprise. I hope you like at least a tidbit of it!**

**

* * *

**

Under The Stars

* * *

Rarity.

The ideal word to describe that night: rarity.

Brilliant diamonds on navy blue velvet. Thousands of them, glinting in the sky with such radiance, the average vision of a human.

To an average alien, the luminous stars could blind them, their eyesight enhanced, senses more precise, being able to detect the energy of the gases.

A particular alien, however, didn't see stars at all, so comparing them to jewels would be senseless. Angels didn't have the appearance of gems. The abundant number made her lips curve. Thousands of angels. Thousands of sweet dreams awaiting her. Thousands of fortunate days ready to happen. She searched for her angel, the one given to her eight years ago. "I wish my dad could see this," Nikki whispered to herself. Her father and she had never witnessed a sight as breathtaking as this one together.

A sour taste scorched her tongue. "Huh?" Ben asked.

Nikki looked up quickly, the realization of thinking out loud coming to her. "Nothing, Ben,"

She hugged her knees close together. "Why'd Gwen and Kevin leave?" she asked, but soon realized exactly why they left.

Ben shrugged, his eyes' focus back on the sky. "Nice sky," he sighed.

The girl beside him nodded. Relaxing her legs, she let them lay on the flat rooftop of the aging, abandoned house. The trees brushed against the velvet, the diamonds remaining unscratched. The angels untouched. "Yeah. It's a rare night. Bellwood would have gotten in the way," she explained.

Of course Nikki would know about the sky, her father, being an astronomer, was always observing it, telling her fables that never seemed fantasy to her. The city lights would have disrupted the unique beauty of the sky. Cities couldn't compare to a rare night, they're all dull. But the interest of gazing into the night died along with her father…

"Nikki, are those tears?" he asked.

Rubbing at her eyes harshly, Nikki sniffed a quiet "No,"

Ben scooted over to her, lifting her chin up. "Seriously Nik, what's the matter?"

Nikki opened her mouth then closed it. The words on her tongue burned with acrimony, too difficult to say. Jerking her head away, Nikki continued to watch the sky. "Nikki, please tell me,"

Not a move of a muscle. Even so, he didn't turn away, staring at the radiance of starlight in her eyes. Staring into her eyes put the millions of glittering stars to shame. But they clouded with remorse, bad memories of some kind fogging up her mind. He _witnessed_ the streams of tears cascade from her now glassy eyes. "Nicole, **tell me**," Ben demanded sternly, although it still had the ring of a plea.

Her ears must have deceived her. All the regret had to be toying with her mind. Never in her life had he ever said her actual name with such a serious tone. Waves of anger brushed her face. Then her eyes, the anger carried off onto her cheeks with her tears. Nikki shook her head, looking back into the sky to become lost in the angels above her. Or just to restrain more tears from spilling out onto her face, which ever came first. The sky was hazy now. With a swipe of her hand, the tears were erased from her face. "Nicole," his voice reached for her.

It was soothing, but Nikki didn't want to hear it. Invisibility cloaked her, and then a thud was heard from the roof below. No grunt, so she wasn't hurt. Another jump, as a cloud of dust puffed from the ground. "Nikki!" he called after her.

Why was she always running? Gosh, she was so difficult to read! Ben slammed onto the face of the Omnitrix, his arms forming into red wings, golden horns sprouting out his head, the ability to breathe under water and soar in the air at enigmatically speedy rates now in his possession. Airborne, he peered through the trees, not a trace of her to be found. He grunted, pushing against the air with his feet, the great force propelling him forwards.

He couldn't understand why she was running away. The other day she was snuggling against him. Maybe he shouldn't have asked her why she crying, even thought the sight of it was destroying him. Though the desire to kiss her, to **be** with her, was controlling his every thought, the boy's smartest choice would be to forget her. After all the daydreams, the moments they've shared, the deep attraction and friendship they developed, it'd just better if that would cease. Running away was the answer. This was the conclusion for her…

But not for him.

Sneaker imprints stamped the forest soil, the indentations deepening and becoming more visible every few prints. They led to a tree. Jetray looked up, the glance causing a gasp to be emitted from thin air. Or what seemed to be thin air. He jumped, the speed shocking the girl so much the cloak disguising her dissipated. Even still, she turned around, one foot hovering over thin air as if it were a step below it.

She was going to jump again. A red claw shot out at her wrist, pulling her back and sitting her down on a thick branch. With twist of the insignia on his chest, Jetray reverted back to Ben, sitting next to the girl. "You can stop me. I'll jump," Nikki threatened, staring into the dirt below her. It had to be an eleven-foot fall.

"I'll grab you in time. Do you even need to jump?"

"Here goes the questions again," Nikki muttered, edging toward the curve of the branch.

Another inch and she'd fall, plummeting onto the ground hopefully feet first. "Yeah I do. I'm tired of answering questions, and facing all these dangers. If I just run away…I won't have to face them anymore," she lied, clenched her teeth together to secure tears in her eyes.

"Nikki, you're running away from every person who's cared for you," Ben comforted.

Inhaling deeply, her fists tightened. "I'm gonna do it!" she warned.

Nikki could feel a gentle hold around her wrist. If he would just let her go, so she could escape from the questions.

The memories.

The truth.

Her hand ripped away from his grasp. "You don't understand," she cried.

Ben tugged her closer to him calmly, hand in hand, eyes locked into the pair before them willingly. "I want too," he whispered.

On her cheek she could sense the warmth of his hand, how smooth the texture of his skin was, the peachy appearance of it. If she'd dare to even glimpse at his eyes, Nikki knew she would faint. Sighing, she carefully sat down on the edge of the branch.

Nikki never intended, or wanted, to tell him about her past, about the connections with the sky and her father. Nor did Nikki want to relive the moment her father began to detest her, or when the hunt after her mother started. But to let him fully understand her history, the memories would have to be replayed.

* * *

"…we were chased after that. So I ended up living so many places in year after year. We even hid in Europe. But every time those lizards would find us and leave our home in shambles. Soon or later, I met you, and Gwen,"

Nikki paused, looking in the face of the beaming boy. "And that's when you're life began to turn for the better right?" he asked with a wide grin.

Blushing, the girl nodded. "And then we moved to Nevada, and after that we ran over to London, and then some place in Italy which I can hardly remember. Then we moved back to the States and went through about six of 'em. My mother was being questioned, but was able to slide her way out of them. Five years later, I met you two, again, and _Kevin_," she stopped, sticking her tongue out.

Ben chuckled at her cute expression. "And…"

"We solved my problem. And _I_ answered your question,"

Ben shook his head. "No. What about your father?"

Nikki breathed, forcing herself to calm down. The memory of her father was heartrending, like an internal knife cutting away at her skin from the inside. It poured salt into reopened wounds. Her heart weakened somewhat when the scene replayed in her head. Her ears throbbed from the hallucinated echoes.

_"It's you're fault!"_

The words were so lucid, the blade slashing through her sharpened. "You heard what I said, huh?"

The brunet nodded.

Nikki's fingernails dug into the bark underneath her. "I attacked him. Without even knowing it. It was to fend myself from child abuse. He didn't do it, but at that age when I never imagined a parent to have the mentality to think that was right…it traumatized me. It strained our relationship. Hardly, we spoke. And then that ugly hideous lizard had to kill him!"

The last sentence was spoken with intense repugnance. "I feel like I could have said something before that. I could have said 'I love you Dad,' before all that. Just once while passing each other in the hallway, or when he used to pick me up from school. So I shut down, hating myself. That kinda ended when –"

"You met me," Ben finished.

Nikki almost fell into his trance, gawking at his emerald eyes, the usual sheen in them enhanced ten fold. "I still hate myself for it, even though I hide it very well. But I hate the aliens who were behind that more,"

"Don't hate yourself. Hate anyone else in the world, even me, but not you,"

_Even me._

She couldn't hate him; the capability to do that wasn't hers. Words of hatred had been spat out of her mouth and at Ben, threats had been thrown his way by the girl, and attempts to distance herself from him had been acted out. But her heart could never fully, permanently hate Ben. She wondered if she should tell him that.

"Nikki?" Ben's voice interrupted.

"I'm not forgiving myself," she retorted.

Pulling herself up with the branch above her, standing up and staring below. The thick line of bark hadn't been noticed before. Nikki inhaled, then exhaled. If she didn't reach that branch in time, she'd be more than severely injured. She'd be dead. "Nikki, don't!" he called after her, but the caramel girl had already leapt.

_'Just leave me alone!' _Nikki shouted mentally, the wind swirling around her, and then blowing into her face.

Her feet stomped onto a brown surface, rough. Nikki winced, but smiled as the ground was still feet below her. But a vibration shook the tree limb again, Ben appearing right beside her. "Nikki, running isn't the answer!" Ben shouted.

"It's been my answer for most of my life. I'm used to it," She answered.

Ben stepped towards her. "It never solved the problem. But when you faced it…" trailed off, watching Nikki's footing alter in preparation to jump.

But he did have a point. She had escaped the claws of those hideous aliens enough to call it a regular activity. But she finally beat them. _They_ vanquished those lizards. By confronting them, they were defeated. But this was a completely different challenge to tackle, and she didn't have the strength to face it. "I just can't,"

"Why?"

"Just because!"

"What the heck can't you face it? Is still about your dad?" Ben asked.

"I'm not telling you!" Nikki yelled.

"But Nikki -"

"**I can't tell you!**"

Up into the air, onto the ground. That was more simple than facing it. Way more simple. "Nikki, you can. Don't be scared. Just face it, **dammit**!" Ben pressed her.

Her pearly-whites sank into the fleshy tissue of her lip, repressing the pain and the tears obscuring her view. Sniffing up her grief, Nikki groaned out of her frustration, a wet sensation on her face just making it worst. Something chained up inside her tore away at its shackles. Her throat almost suffocated from the words struggling to be freed, _the truth_. It's wasn't her past she was endeavoring to flee anymore. And if she couldn't understand why it was causing her so much aggravation, then explaining it would be a futile effort. She kneeled onto the branch.

"I don't want to face it, because it's you," she sniveled.

Time stilled, everything around them beginning to freeze. Melting away, the forest, the starry sky, the memories dispersed from life. They were now void of surroundings to disrupt them. Her heart became heavy, even with the release of her profound affection. The stubborn wall shielding her from any form of solace shattered. No longer did the memory of her father bother her as deeply, and running away was a nonexistent option. They were both pinned to the bark of the branch, their muscles deprived of movement from the profession, one that was seemingly anticipated for an eternity.

"Finally," Ben whispered into the silence.

Now at her side, his arms wrapped around her body, jumpy as she was hyperventilating. "You're," sharp breath ", the one thing," three sharper inhales, "I can't," calm inhale, "get away," sharp inhale, "from,"

Was that the reason behind her peculiar behavior? She had slithered out of almost every obstacle in her path throughout her lifetime. Ben was just the one that couldn't be avoided. He was the one to be accepted. The one to be cherished. "Well, I have one question," Ben softly spoke.

Nikki peered from his chest to his eyes. Immediately, the hypnotic trance took hold of her attention.

But no question came from his lips. He leaned closer, his forehead now brushing upon her bangs, the tips of their noses meeting. Seconds ticked away, his lips were advancing towards hers, her hands' uncontrollable tremble causing every finger to shudder. His breathe resembled the aroma of smoothies. Nikki squeezed her eyes shut, her heart hammering against her ribcage. Something brushed on top of her lips, intertwining with her mouth.

**Ben had kissed her. **

Thoughts ran wild through her head.

_'Oh. My. Gosh!'_

_'T-t-this isn't happening,'_

_'N-no, he n-needs to s-s-stop,'_

_'But his lips…they're so soft!'_

Nervously, Nikki's fingers slid up to the nape of his neck, arm wrapped loosely. She toyed with his chocolate locks. Ben smiled into the kiss, breaking apart. The girl before him flushed, and he smiled brighter. "Do you wanna get away from me now?" he asked slyly.

"No," she whispered, capturing his lips in another kiss.

Cheesy, romantic music resonated from behind, amplifying as the source edged closer. Headlights beamed onto them, Nikki's unexpected move cut short as she pulled away. "Well, surprise, surprise," Kevin teased from his open window.

"Sorry! Thought the music would add to the mood," Gwen giggled beside him.

A growl seethed through Nikki's gritted teeth. The sudden impulse to use telekinesis against the muscle car seemed very tempting…

"Nikki?" Ben asked.

Below her was the green-eyed teen, an eyebrow raised at her temper. "Oh," she realized.

Letting herself slide off the branch, she caught the bark at the last minute, dangling their until his grip loosened, landing onto the ground without a scratch carved into her skin. "So…up in the tree," Kevin taunted.

Nikki folded her arms sheepishly and stomped over to car door, yanking the open the door with more vigor than essential. Plopping on the green and black leather, she sighed. Ben followed suit, although he entered the car calmly, and wrapped his arm around her, his warmth rubbing onto her neck and shoulders.

"Man!" Kevin groaned.

The redhead turned to the peeved boy beside her. "Did I miss something? We got them together, like we planned!" she cheered.

"I knew it! You little she-devil witch with your dim-witted, overly obsessed car fanatic, greasy haired –" the rest of her insult silenced as Ben quickly covered her mouth.

"But I didn't get to see her break! All I saw was a make-out session," he grimaced.

Gwen leaned over to give the raven a quick kiss on the lips. "Does that make up for it?"

Stunned, Kevin nodded energetically. "Uh huh,"

In the backseat, caramel eyes rolled at the couple. She could sense an overkill of kisses in their future.

The grumble of the car's engine pierced through the silence, the luminescent angels radiating a luster over the car. Hushed snores murmured through the lips of Ben. Not a surprise, she knew him _better_ than the back of her hand.

But she liked the surprise of Ben Tennyson over all the others that occurred in her few years, and probably over the many others destined to happen. A friend, it's a nice gift to have bestowed onto you. Especially if you were lacking in that department for most of your childhood. She leaned over to his cheek, her lips smiling as they touch the surface of his skin.

His eyes opened slightly, not enough to be noticeable. Without warning, he tenderly kissed her forehead.

Yeah, she was going to like the surprises of Ben Tennyson a lot.

* * *

**It's a wrap! The curtain for this story has fallen. **

**I think that was a good start in the world of fanfics. For a weird reason I feel welcome :3**

**Hoped you enjoyed it! Please review. You wouldn't understand how great it would feel to have some reviews come in right now. They'd probably be the last for this fanfic.**

** out!**

**P.S. Next Sunday, the sequel is coming out (so I guess the story isn't really ending). **

**Happy Holidays!**


End file.
